Bring It On Book Two
by Tiggabear
Summary: A new face pops up in Townsville that has ties with the Rowdyruff boys, and eyes for Buttercup. Will it work? Read and Review please.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Listen closely, because I will only put this thing here once. I _do not_…I repeat _do not_ the Powerpuff Girls. If I did, I wouldn't even be writing this story. That particular cartoon, belongs to Craig McCracken (_Is that even his name?_) I'm going to tell you right now if you're reading this…you're going to look very stupid taking a fifteen year old girl to court that's broke as f*ck. 

Author's Note: This is an alternate character story. I'm telling you right now, if you don't like Buttercup with anybody but _BUTCH_, I'm going to tell you now, get the f*ck up out the kitchen, cuz you can't take what I'm cooking. (Half of this quote is in the words of the rock). In other words…read another story. Don't flame mine because you can't take new things. If you give me a flame, I'm just gonna print them out, and take a nice sh*t on it. (Eww, maybe not)

Other Author's Note: Anyway…I wanna know what you think of this story. Please tell me what you think, how you like it, if I should continue…you know the whole reviewer thing. That's what the review button's for. :) Enjoy. And by the way, to understand the story a tad bit better, you'll probably need to read Powerpuff Girls-Stubborn Hearts by yours truly, but that's only if ya feel like it. Okay. I'll shut my mouth…for now. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

**Last Time On Powerpuff Girls…Stubborn Hearts…**

_Blossom and Butch are very much in love…_

_Terrance and Jamie are still together, although Terrance doesn't know that Jamie is seeing Terrance's best friend Christopher on the low and Terrance has yet to find out…_

_Terrance is still pining away for Blossom…he recently got into a fight with Butch when he caught him putting his hands where they shouldn't be…_

_The rest of the crew is basically happy with their lives at the moment…for the moment…___

****

**Bring It On-Unsubmissive Wits-Intro**

~~_His Life_~~

"Bruiser Plutonia stop that commotion this instant!" 

A young sixteen year old boy stood standing still in the heat of his anger. Nothing angered him more than the other boy wanting a challenge in front of him. His teacher was way in the back, powerless of doing much to stop him because of his irregular strength. He had strength equal to an army of ten men, and he all but needed half of his strength to kill the male in front of him that was making him really angry, something a person should never do.

He stood at a good five feet nine inches and had deep chocolate eyes that mostly made a person think of chocolate gumdrops, (if there's such a thing), and his physique made many girls he knew fall at a touch of his fingertips-especially the girl standing next to his enemy. That was his ex girlfriend, who he caught cheating on him with his enemy in the worst way.

"Come on Bruiser." He said, smirking, "You ain't shit. You definitely ain't shit you fuckin' bastard." 

Bruiser looked on at the slim boy standing in front of him and then just decided to make the confrontation simple and sweet. He moved up to him quicker than a person could blink their eye and elbowed him straight into his gut. Of course, he didn't kill his enemy that wasn't anything to him but a nuisance and then he decided to fly away. the drama got him more upset than he should've been. Besides, to him, school was basically meaningless. 

Flying through the school ceiling, he made his way towards his favorite spot to be-a building, he looked around for his stash and then rolled his blunt. He needed to unwind and try to escape reality. His reality. 

"_My life sucks_…" he thought, "_But I'll get by…hopefully_."

_~~His Mother~~_

"Bruiser! Get your no good ass in here now!"

          Grumbling, Bruiser Plutonia walked into his torn down house to run into his mother. He had already been at his stepfather's and he didn't want to be bothered with her. Unfortunately, his hopes weren't going to come true at all.

"What the fuck do you want now?" he said, looking at her with a pissed off snarl,

"Don't talk to me like that. Fuck is wrong with you?"

"You." he said, and his mother looked at him and sucked her teeth. 

"Don't even screw with me. If you wanna blame anyone for this shit…blame your father. If he had broke up with his trick before being with me, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"I probably would've been better off." Bruiser said, "What do you want?"

"Did you get the money from Saluke?" 

"No." he said, "I almost had to kill him before I left."

"What you mean?" Melissa said, with a raised eyebrow, 

"He cursed me out and tried to kill me…although that's not possible." He said, smirking. 

He knew of his three older half brothers that were just as strong as he was, that used to live within the same vicinity as he did. He knew of their uncanny ability to pick up things that would normally kill any other human being, and how they were usually tested to fight any other human and faced the dire consequences. He knew that he'd rather be living with him than his no good mother. 

Around the same time that Marina became pregnant with the triplets, Raven had cheated on Marina with Melissa, getting her pregnant on the first blow. She didn't go to Raven and tell him until it was too late. She was in denial until the signs of her pregnancy showed, and unfortunately, Raven didn't take the news good at first, but in the end, he told her to name the child what he had planned on calling Butch-Bruiser. He had planned on taking the child away from Melissa when he was born, but, complications came, and Melissa had to raise the child alone, and Melissa had to convince her boyfriend Saluke that the child was his.

Saluke believed the child was his, until he looked in his eyes, and saw that his eyes were shaped like Raven's and like his father's, were a mysterious color. It was a deep, bold brown. His hair was colored to match his eyes, and like his father, he had inherited his strength, and unmistakable arrogance. 

Bruiser's character reminded him vaguely of Raven's middle child…Butch. He was like Bruiser but his character was slightly tamed by his mother and two brothers. Being around him and his mother, with no kind of discipline, gave him an attitude that no one could control. Bruiser is the most feared person in the streets of Brooklyn.

"So…what happened?"

"He said if I ever come back he gonna kill me like he did my father."

"I knew I should've went myself." Melissa grumbling,  

"No one told you to lie to him." Bruiser said, more like mumbled to himself.

"I'm not gonna say anything to you." she said, "I'll be back in a half an hour. Don't blow my house up."

"Whatever." He said, as his mother walked out, closing their rickety door in the process.

Bruiser sat on his living room couch, turning on the TV. He sat there and remembered how his father went out. That was the first and only time he had seen him. He was tall with raven black hair and deep onyx colored eyes. He remembered how Raven got shot straight in the heart…something every human being…super human or not…died from. He remembered the pure craziness in his 'supposed father's eyes when he saw it all happen.

*Flashback*

"_Raven, you filthy bastard._" Saluke said, holding the gun in his hand, "_What the fuck was you doing to my woman_?"

"_Your woman? You mean your slut._"Raven said with a smirk,"_She offered the pussy, I took it_."

"_You little fuck_." Saluke said, 

"_Besides, I think she knows who's got the better goods_."

"_It doesn't matter now…" _Saluke said, "_Lights out is now_…"

*End Of Flashback*

Before Raven with his normally quick mind could register what would happen next, he took a blow to the head with a steel beam and was knocked out. Before he could regain consciousness,  Saluke shot him straight in the heart, immediately killing him. 

Bruiser knew it was his father, and he hated Saluke for killing him ever since. He didn't kill Saluke, because giving Saluke the hardest punch he could whip up wouldn't suffice for what he did to his father. Better yet, his father could've killed him with in half the time it took for someone to drop a steel beam from off of a building and straight on his head. The only way that Saluke could kill him was to have help. Raven was a one man army that needed help from no one, and his abilities passed on to all four of his sons. No one would even have to mistake that Bruiser was his son and that the other boys were his brothers. He didn't really think of them as half even though he didn't know them. 

Thinking over the details of his messed up childhood, Bruiser shook his head and tried to shake it off. He tried, but knew that somewhere along the line, it'd come back to haunt him again.

_~~His Stepfather~~_

          Melissa walked up the stairs of the unsteady apartment five blocks away from her house to see her boyfriend. She knocked on the door and heard Saluke's gruff that meant she could walk in. She threw the door open and then walked towards her man with a scowl on his face. He was sitting in front of the TV, with a bottle of Heineken, and Melissa noticed that there were some bottles smashed around the room. Either Saluke was really tipsy for nothing, or Melissa could finalize that Saluke tried to kill Bruiser…again.  

"Saluke." She said, "Where the hell is the money?"

"What money? Since when is it my duty that I give you money? All you do is spend it on you and that bastard."

"He wouldn't have been a bastard if you hadn't made him one by killing his father."

"I wouldn't have to kill his father if you didn't throw you legs up for him." Saluke spat back, 

"You even killed his father in front of him."

"So fuckin' what? If I knew he was gonna fuck up my life even more, I would've just killed his little ass too."

"I would've killed you." Melissa said, her voice rising more with anger, "I bore that child here. It wasn't no walk around the park."

"Melissa." Saluke said, looking over at his girlfriend, "You could give less than a fuck about the boy."

"I care for him…I just can't control him." Melissa said, 

"That's because he's like his damn father."

"If you let Raven live, he would've took him and gave him to…"

Melissa chocked on that fact. Raven was going to take her son in the first place, mostly for the fact that there was no way that she could take care of him. She'd made a way to care for him, but it was to no use. Bruiser was going to end up killing either her or Saluke. Saluke was more of a distinct choice. 

"Look Saluke, I just need the money."

"No. What you need to do is get rid of that kid." Saluke said, "Either you get rid of him, or I'm gonna kill him."

"Saluke…" she said, her voice cracking, "You can't even touch him."

"I don't give a fuck. I killed his conceited ass father didn't I?"

"You didn't fight him…" Melissa said, "If you did, you would've gotten killed."

"Excuse me, I said I was gonna kill him. Fuck all the fighting shit." Saluke said, looking her in the eye, "You may love the bastard, but his father had to pay for fuckin' with what's mine."

Melissa said no more words. She just turned and then left the house without no argument. What sense did it make when she could never win with him anyway? 

Melissa had dreams and desires for being with Raven but _they_ never got the chance to happen. They wouldn't have happened, because he was still strung over his wife. She didn't just give in to him for the hell of it. In the end she got a rude awakening with the words he used to describe her before he died. He was only concerned with his son, now with Melissa. Nothing that Melissa did would make him stay with her. She knew it but finally woke up to the fact before he was shot and killed.

She decided she would do what Saluke said, only for his life. Bruiser wasn't meant to be with her anyway. She'd just make things right even though she was one of the reasons that things were incredibly wrong.


	2. Chapter One

Authors Note: Hey…the story continues…tell me what you think…you know I love to hear from readers *wink wink* Other than that…read on and enjoy. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm a hazard to myself, don't let me get me…I'm my own worst enemy, it's bad when you don't know yourself…so irritating, don't wanna be my friend no more…I wanna be somebody else…"

          Buttercup sung the song at the top of her lungs while Bubbles sat there and smirked at her, finding her sister amusing at the moment.

"Buttercup you're funny." She said, standing up, "I'm about to go out. Want something?"

"What would I want when you're going to see Boomer?" Buttercup said, "A video tape?"

"Whatever Buttercup." Bubbles said, "Besides, that's what Blossom and Butch are probably doing at the moment."

Buttercup snorted. "Yeah right. Blossom may be dead struck in love with Butch, but he ain't thinking about breaking her in anytime soon, and Blossom ain't thinking about letting him."

Over the last few weeks, the school's most unlikely but anticipated couple were showing the whole world that they loved each other and Terrance Mitchellson, Blossom's ex-boyfriend, had just got put out of commission for a week because Butch caught him trying to touch Blossom in places that only he should be touching her. The fight was still fresh in Buttercup's mind and she savored every moment of it, being that it was very humorous. Butch had put Terrance's hopes up in having a winning chance with her and then, when he least expected it, he embarrassed him in front of most of the whole school. The fight had taken place in an assembly in the auditorium of the school and both boys ended up getting suspended.

Buttercup walked down the stairs and then ran into her father on the phone. 

"What?…It's another boy…yeah…well, let me come over and see about him." he said, and then hung up the phone. John then fixed his tie and was about to be out the door, when Buttercup called him, 

"Dad what's wrong?" she asked, curiosity taking her over, 

"I got to go to Marina's house for awhile." He said, "She said something came up."

"So…is it bad? It's about the boys?" Buttercup asked, 

"No. Just one of them."

"Who?"

"Can't tell you for sure right now Buttercup." John said, "I don't know all of the details for myself and I'm not sure if Marina would want me to let you know any of the details."

"Oh." She said, "Well, I'm going out for awhile."

"Be back by ten." John said, knowing Buttercup's recklessness throughout the day and how late she decided to return home.

"Yeah." She said, and then walked out. 

          John didn't give another thought about his daughter as he stalked out the door as well. He knew new issues were on the rise and that something was to be done about it soon…very soon.

~~~~~~~~

            John walked up to the Plutonia's household and knocked on the door lightly. Marina had opened it within a second and while John was surprised, he found out why when he walked in. there, in the living room area, sat another child with brown hair, and milk chocolate eyes. He was sitting next to a woman who had brown hair, not as deeply colored as his, or healthy looking, but she looked like she was getting by.

"So…" John said, "What's this about?"

"This…" Marina said, "Is my late husband's last child."

          John looked over at his friend and back at the woman. There had to be a distinct reason she was sitting there with the child. Was she his guardian? Did she know more than he did? John turned his gaze to the Marina and asked the question he knew she would know the answer to.

"By you?" he asked her and then she shook her head, 

"That's where…Melissa comes in. Remember her?"

"Yeah…the woman who your husband had ties with." He said, cringing within himself. Either the woman looked better then than at the moment in time, because if his assumptions were right, that was who he was with. 

"So…Melissa." He asked, sitting down across from them, "I'm John."

"Nice to meet you." she said, with a smirk, "Listen, Marina, all I want to do is drop off the kid. I can't keep him anymore."

"Why?" Marina said, "Was it too much to look him in the eyes and know it was your fault that my husband got killed?"

"Excuse me. I knew the shit that you two argued about and you know what? I wanted him too. Even though he was married with three boys, I wanted him in my life. I found out I was wrong. You know what else? Before Saluke even planned on killing Raven, he was going to come and get him after he was born. He was planning on giving him to you to raise in the first place, along with your other three boys."

"That still didn't give you any kind of push to make Saluke stop him from killing him?" Marina said, tears running down her face, "I loved him too, he was my husband. Even if he did cheat on me, I was gonna stay with him unless he wanted otherwise."

John sat there, listening to the tension between the two women. They both truly did love Raven in their own way, but Raven's heart only belonged to one of them. John had a feeling that even though they fought and argued, he would always love Marina. He was wrong still, but he'd rather go and be with her than to spend his time on Melissa. He was just on a hit and run stage that most men probably went through. Something Raven should've been through with before he married Marina in the first place.

"Listen Marina." Melissa said, "I tried to stop Saluke, but he never listens to me. It's either his way or the highway with him. There was no way I could get it into his brain not to kill him."

"You know what Melissa? I'll take him. Just because he's my husband's blood." Marina said, looking over at Bruiser, "The other boys are gonna go crazy when they found out they had a brother they didn't know about, but that's something else they'll hate their father more for huh?"

"Thanks." She said, looking over at her son, "You be good you hear me?"

          Bruiser, for the first time saying anytime between the times that they walked in the house up until that moment just looked at his mother and then shook his head. "Whatever." 

"Don't whatever me." She snapped, "I'll always be your mother. I'm doing this for your own good. You just don't know."

Bruiser sat quiet and then watched as his mother walked out of the door. Before she stepped out, she passed a picture of the three boys taken recently now grown as sixteen year olds. They had surely grown from the little five years olds she used to see run down the block, and get into fights as they had gotten older, much like they're half brother. 

"Handsome…" she mumbled to herself, looking up from them toward her own son, before taking her leave, "Just like their father."

~~~~~~~~

Buttercup was sitting up in her favorite tree, over looking Townsville lake. She had carved her initials in the tree, making the tree her own for as long as it stood. She looked over the lake, quietly going through her life over the last month, thinking about her best friend and how he found love. She sat there, jealous of him at the moment. As much as she doesn't let anybody know, she wanted that kind of love that her oldest sister had found…or tripped over, getting her boyfriend drunk in the process.

She was thinking over that when she felt a rustling of trees and saw an emerald streak pass by, as well as a pink streak passing by almost at the same time. Buttercup looked over at her and saw Butch and Blossom well over the horizon of the sky, probably playing tag in the air. Buttercup smirked. She knew that that would take its toll on Blossom because she was fast, but not fast enough for Butch…yet.

Buttercup then took to the sky and then decided to fly over towards the Plutonia's house. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to. After a few short seconds she was in front of the house, knocking on the door. Marina answered the door, and gave a warm smile. 

"Hey Buttercup." She said, "The boys went out…that's if your looking for any of them." 

"No, not really. Just waiting really." Buttercup said, walking inside. She saw her father on the couch with another boy. 

For reasons unknown to her, Buttercup's mouth started to water. The male that she saw was…dangerous. She wanted herself to stop thinking that, because that was always the first step towards insanity. But she couldn't stop. She looked at his hair, and her eyes roamed toward the muscles she knew were hiding in his shirt. She looked into his eyes. Milk chocolaty eyes…something different. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch across from her father. 

John looked up at his daughter and then shook her head.

"Buttercup, what are you doing here?" he asked, with a bit of sternness in his voice,

"Waiting for Butch to come." She said, 

"You had to run into him on the way here." Professor said, "I just seen him fly past my head with Blossom."

Buttercup said, "Alright. So who's the kid?" 

          Bruiser looked up at Buttercup, and got lost in her eyes at that very instant. Her short hair framed her face, and her smirk had him smirking back. The boldness that she displayed had him feeling things he never felt for a girl before. He didn't know what to do with them, but he decided not to ask, just act for the moment.

"The name's Bruiser." He said, 

"Bruiser?" she said, smirking, "Cute name."

"No. It defines who I am." He said, sensing her sarcasm, "That's if you can deal with who I am."

John sat there, a million thoughts going through his mind. Bruiser hadn't said much of anything before Buttercup walked in. Either he was into females, or Buttercup had that drive that he might always challenge. He wasn't sure, but John could see a couple in the works. And seeing Bruiser's demeanor as he was talking to her, he felt as if he wasn't sure whether he wanted Buttercup to be involved with him at all.

"Oh?" Buttercup said, "You don't look like much to me."

"Really?" he said, "I can show you that I'm more than what I look like."

Buttercup looked at him with a level stare, gave him a challenging smirk, and then said, "Show me."

~~~~~~~~

"Buttercup." John said, as Buttercup walked outside, followed by Bruiser, "Stop this now."

"Dad it's okay. It's nothing." She said, "This is only going to take a few minutes."

"No it's not!" he yelled, as she took toward Bruiser with the intent to fight on her face. 

The Professor knew where this was leading, because she and Butch did the same exact thing. But as the Professor looked on at Bruiser, he was a little afraid of the outcome-not that the outcome a few months back then was any sweeter. Though the two green eyed teens had came back with cool smirks on their faces. Buttercup and Butch could hardly walk when they were through with each other. 

"Even better." Buttercup said, ready for that challenge, as she took to the air, 

"Buttercup!" John yelled, "Come back."

          Buttercup stopped in her tracks looking from her father to Bruiser and back again. She was contemplating whether she should take that opportunity to fight him, or leave him alone…for the moment.

"What's the matter _Buttercup_?" Bruiser asked as he hovered in the air waiting for her, "Scared?"

That remark made her smirk, although she wanted to rush up to him and catch him one good time in the jaw for making that remark. Buttercup was afraid of no one. Buttercup wasn't afraid of anything.  And Buttercup was assured that she wasn't afraid of him…Bruiser. Buttercup liked his name. It was appealing. She hoped that his name suggested his character. He looked like the type to inflict pain that lasted. 

"Buttercup!" the professor yelled, but Buttercup didn't hear him. Instead, she only saw Bruiser and the sweet blows she was going to give and take when they started to throw down-in a nice spot-for hours on end. 

She flew face to face looking him straight into his chocolate brown eyes and then smirked. He smirked back, and then licked his lips.

"So…ready?" Bruiser asked, "I think I'm going to enjoy this…but then again it's going to end a little too quickly."

"Really?" she asked, 

"Damn right. Look at you." Bruiser said, taking a quick sweep of her body. 

He wished he hadn't done that. What he saw in that quick sweep could've made him too excited if he ever risked it again. He saw how deeply curved she was at her waist. The hip hugger jeans she wore complimented the curves. Next to that, the tight shirt she wore brought her chest out beautifully, and as a plus showed the nice flat stomach and her subtly cut abs showed and the silver belly button ring she wore. Bruiser thought the color she wore was made for her-black. All black. 

"Yeah. Look at me." Buttercup said, smirking, "Now you see me…now you don't."  
Before Bruiser could blink, Buttercup was gone.

"Catch me if you can cutie." She yelled, and Bruiser sped off behind.

"_Oh I can, and I will sweetie…watch me…"_

~~~~~~~~

The two had gone towards an empty green meadow, where nobody would get hurt. The only thing getting hurt in Buttercup's state of mind, was Bruiser. 

"_Too bad I have to lay it on him hard._" She thought, "_He's really sexy if I do say so myself…_"

          The chocolate eyed ruff stood and looked at her. Wasting no time to clear his mind of her attractiveness. 

"Let's go." Buttercup said, and before she knew it, Bruiser sped up in front of her and delivered the first blow her face, almost knocking her off her feet. 

Buttercup retaliated with a counter blow, upper cutting his face and giving him a left hook, knocking the spit out of his mouth. Buttercup threw up her right leg to kick him in the midsection, but Bruiser caught it, and spun her around three times and let her go, letting her spiral towards the ground. 

Once she hit the grass, she jumped up and shook her head to gather her bearings. She did in the knick of time when she was Bruiser coming toward her about to punch her straight on the face. She swiftly moved out of the way and then chopped him in the back of the neck and dropped kicked him straight on the ground.

"Aww, don't tell me that's all you got?" Buttercup said, as she watched Bruiser jump up and shake his head,

"No sweetie." He said, zipping back up toward her, meeting her eye-to-eye, "That was just the beginning."          

~~~~~~~~

            Blossom flew across the sky at a break neck speed of over 100 mph, trailing behind her boyfriend, trying to successfully catch him and win at least one round of their game of tag. He threw on the afterburners making it a challenge and that made Blossom stop, seeing as she couldn't go through the smoke that he made, reason being she would choke. 

She flew above it and when she got toward the end of the smoke path, she stopped when she couldn't find a trace of Butch's emerald streak. She stopped and hovered lowered herself toward the end of the dark green cloud. She flew a few feet away from the cloud and looked around. She found it a little fishy that he wasn't around. 

Butch kept his silent snickers to himself as he watched his girlfriend look around looking for him. He could admit she was smart, but not smart enough to catch him. He'd need to play around with her more often. Butch moved up on her without being seen and before brought his mouth close to her ear. Instead of saying anything, he just merely licked it, making her jump, scream and turn around in the process, with her fist ready to connect with his face. Thankfully, with his good timing, Butch caught her hand, and then pulled her flush against him and planted his lips deeply on hers. He put her arm around his neck, and put his other arm around her waist, making the kiss deeper. He then let go, and looked into her eyes with a smirk.

"Tag." He said, kissing her lips softly again, "You're it."

Blossom merely smirked and then ran a finger down the side of his face, "You were always the sneaky devil weren't you?"

"Whatever you want to call me sexy." He said, with a kiss, 

Blossom noticed how close they were and was about to tag him, seeing as how neither of them decided to call the game off. Before she did, she heard a loud big sound that she was sure all of Townsville could hear. 

"You heard that pinkie?"

"No." she responded, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "I did. What you think it was?"

"I don't know." Butch replied, before thinking about what she said. She then poked her in the stomach making her jump.

"What?" she said, giggling a little, 

"That was for making me look stupid."

"You asked a stupid question. I answered likewise." She said, smirking, "Care to ask another stupid question."

"No. I wanna see what's going on." He said, and as Blossom heard another loud sound like it, and without saying another word, they decided to do fly off in the direction of the noise. 

~~~~~~~~

            Bubbles was laying in Boomer's arm, enjoying the sun light as it hit her stomach as they laid on a blanket by the lake. They sat there, just enjoying each other's company. 

"Sweetie." She said, looking up at her boyfriend, who looked up at her.

"Hmm?" he answered, 

"I'm getting a little bored." She said, 

"Why?" he said, "I thought this was what you wanted to do."

"Well, yeah, but, I'm getting bored now."

          Boomer turned over, looking towards her and looking in her baby blue eyes. he then smirked and then kissed her on the lips.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know." Bubbles said, "Think of something. You always do." 

"Well…" he said, "I can't really go by without tasting those sweet lips of yours…"

Boomer trailed off and kissed her softly again, liking the feel of her lips. He then pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, liking how things were going so far. Bubbles let his tongue dance with hers and moved closer toward him, not wanting to be far away from him in the process.

Boomer pulled so close to him, that for them to get any closer to each other would've been impossible. He then pulled her leg over theirs as their kissing became more intense. Bubbles gave a small moan and Boomer ran his hands through her hair. He pulled away and then looked at her. Bubbles looked at him and then wondered why he stopped.

"Why ya stop for Boomer?"

"Because if I don't stop, I don't think I will when I start again."

Bubbles smirked. 

"Boomer?"

"Who says I want you to?"

Boomer grinned, liking that question and then decided to answer it. The blond couple was about to kiss each other again when…

**_Boom!_**

****

They both jumped back from each other, startled and disoriented, wondering what the sound was.

"Shit." Boomer said, "What the hell was that?"

"I wouldn't know." Bubbles said, "I think we should check it out though."

"What for?" Boomer said, running a finger along her face, "It's probably nothing."

"You don't know that." Bubbles said, sharply, "Anything can happen in this town, just because…"

Boomer sat and thought about it. His girlfriend was right. In Townsville, anything can happen. From the most uncanny to the most bizarre. He's heard the stories of the girls and their adventures when they were younger. That taught him to expect anything. 

"Alright." He said, kissing her on the lips, "Let's go."

And with that, the blond headed couple flew towards the spot where they heard the noise, hoping that nothing crazy was going down. No one felt like the drama, and with those two, they were going to end it as fast as it had began-once they knew what it was.

~~~~~~~~

"Brick. That's not the book I was talking about and you know it." 

"I know, but I'm curious."

Brick was in the book store with Samantha Grey, his girlfriend, and one true love. Samantha was looking for a special book that she wanted to read and Brick wasn't being helpful at all.

"Brick, put that book down." Samantha said, blushing.

"Why? Aren't you curious enough to even take a peek?"

"NO!" she quietly squealed, "Brick. Put the book down."

Brick was holding up a book aptly titled, 'Tantric Sex-The Tantric Art of Sensual Loving and Tantric Love.' 

"You know I'm looking for another book, and it has nothing do with…_that_." 

Brick chuckled at his girlfriend's squeamishness. He actually thought it looked cute for her to be that way. at least he knew not to bring up the subject so often. It might mess up her nerves, and make her second-guess his love for her.

"Come on Sam…it's not like I'm saying I want you to do any of it to me." He said, getting an impish look on his face, "Unless you to."

Samantha looked at her boyfriend and smirked. She then snatched the book out of his hand and then put it back from where he picked it up. She then faced him and then fingered him closer to her.

"Brick Plutonia, I want Life Without Friends. If you can't help me find that…don't hand me any other suggestions."

"Aww come on Sam, I was only playing." 

"Sure Brick. You're a little freak."

Right then, a loud sound could be heard, like a bomb being implanted. They kept hearing them come rapidly and continuously.

"What's that?" Brick said, as Samantha looked up at him, 

"I don't know." She said, as Brick walked out of the store, Samantha following him.

"Brick…where you going?"

"To see what's up?" he said, hovering up in the sky.

"So you gonna leave me here?" Samantha said, 

"Do you wanna come with me?" he asked her as she looked from the bookstore to him, 

"No. I think I'll stay." She said, not wanting to be in the middle of bloodshed and whatnot if something serious was going on. She really wasn't in the mood to be in a near death experience. 

Brick touched the earth, walked up to his girlfriend and then gave her a kiss on the lips. 

"I'll call you later alright?" he said and Samantha nodded. Brick kissed her on the lips again before taking to the air, and flying off, his red streak following him close behind. 

Samantha looked at her boyfriend going to the skies and hoped he didn't get hurt doing anything. She knew that he was irregularly strong, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be harmed in anyway possible just as easily as the next person. He was just as human as any other person. No better, no different.

~~~~~~~~

            Buttercup was covered in dust and her hair was disheveled. Buttercup didn't mind the dirt, and from Bruiser's point of view, he didn't either. There was nothing wrong with her in the least. Her attitude, more or less, turned him on just as much. There was no denying it-he wanted her.

The meadow, didn't look as sexy though. Through their last few minutes of fighting, Bruiser and Buttercup got down and dirty. Bruiser unleashed an attack on her that would mostly knock off her concentration because of the ferocity of it. he had used his hands to use motions as if he were stirring up something from the ground. Within the next few seconds that he stopped the motion, the ground exploded and threw Buttercup off focus, letting Bruiser get the upper hand for the second. Of course she always came back with a few combos of her own and always ended up throwing off his concentration. 

Right at the moment they were still fighting each other without all of the fancy attacks. Buttercup had grabbed him and threw her over her back and threw him over. She then zoomed up and tackled him. Before Buttercup could finish off her attack, Bruiser countered back by grabbing her and then putting her into a sleeper hold.

"Come on Bruiser…" she said, smirking as he put the tight hold on her, "You've got to be kidding me. 

"I'm not." He said, "If you don't tap, I'm not letting go."

"Are you fucking stupid? This isn't wrestling. You're taking the pussy way out?"

"It doesn't fuckin' matter." Bruiser says, "People use any type of way to win. Whether they take one way out or another, they always win. It don't matter how they do it. now…you either tap, or you find a way out of this shit."

Buttercup thought of the many possibilities. She could counter him and thrown him over her. She could fake like she's sleep, and then surprise him, but he's probably looking for her to do that, or she could just tap, because she couldn't really think up much more. She was about to go to sleep. 

In a quick move, Buttercup jabbed him in the stomach and threw him over her. She then walked over to him and put her foot on his chest. 

"Like I told you…this isn't fuckin' wrestling." She said, and then dropped down on him and straddled him.

"You know…I have to hand it to ya." Bruiser said, "You're pretty strong…"

"I bet I am I bet I am." Buttercup said in an imitation of a five year old little boy's voice while smirking at her, "You're pretty tough too."

"So…" Bruiser said, "How you like it up there?" 

"It's cool." She said, her smirk still intact, although her heart was racing for reasons unknown to her. She ran her hands from his chest on up. She didn't know when she started feeling on his wash board chest but she liked what she felt. Her hands traveled up from there up to his neck.

"I know I'm sexy but if you really want me to turn you out just say so."

Buttercup blushed at that statement. The thought had just gone through her mind.

"No thanks." She said, "I'd rather do this…"

Buttercup took her fingers and dug into the weak points of his neck, making him yell out and throw her off. As Bruiser stood up and threw Buttercup a look, he noticed it was his own fault that she pulled that off. he knew how to do that also, he just lost his concentration going off on how sexily her face looked when she was teasing him, and the way her hands ran themselves over his chest. If he wasn't good with controlling himself, he would've gave himself away on her. 

"You know you're going to pay for that sweetie." He said, rubbing his neck. No matter how strong anyone could be, your neck was still as weak as the next person's.

"Oh please." Buttercup said, smirking, "You ain't shit."

Before Buttercup could blink, Bruiser zoomed up toward her and then punched her in the stomach, making her slide for a few miles. He flew up on her and then hovered over her.

"You were sayin'?" He said, as he hovered over her laid out on her floor, on the same position as they were before, only Bruiser was on top, looking into her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"I was saying that you're good." Buttercup said, with an impish grin, "But I'm better."

Right then, a laser threw Bruiser off of Buttercup and he looked around but didn't see anybody. Buttercup looked around confused herself, until she saw Butch emerge from the bushes, with Blossom and the rest of the crew behind them. Butch was the first to speak.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing to Buttercup?" he asked,

"Me?" Bruiser said, "What's it to you?"

"Either you tell me…" Butch said, cracking his knuckles, and, turning toward the rest of them, who walked up toward him, flanking him on both sides, "Or we'll do something about it."

Bruiser smirked as the answer as for who the green eyed boy threatening him was. he was talking to his middle half brother. He was waiting to fight all of the boys, and maybe even the girls he saw in front of him for a long time. Now that he had the chance, he wasn't about to run away from it. he gave Butch a jeering look, and looked from Buttercup in that 'You gotta be kidding me?' look and then turned back to her counterpart and motioned over to them with his hand, and beckoned to them with a wave of his hand, while striking a fighting pose. He then smirked. (A/N-Think of The Rock) Two words came out of his mouth, "Bring it."

~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Hey! That's all I have for now. I wanna know what you think, but…I'm_ not_, I repeat _will not _continue if I don't get any decent feedback. I love to write, but I'm not writing for my health. If I wanted to do that, I'd be healthy as hell right now. (You don't know how long I've been doing this) Anyway, tell me what you think…and if I should continue. Be honest and open. 


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Here's the next part of the story for everybody who's been long awaiting its arrival. I'm not exactly good on writing things that include tension and whatnot, so if this chapter seems unrealistic, just tell me how I can fix it. Please don't flame…just help the little amateur out please???? Anyway, please review, and tell me what you think for this chapter. Thank you. 

Chapter Two

**~~~~~~~~~**

          Buttercup stood still as she tried to figure out a way to stop anything between the two boys before it happened. Before she could even find a way to stop Butch before he could attack, he was already zooming his way over toward Bruiser while Bruiser sped his way over toward him. Before they could reach the middle in between Buttercup, she stood in between them, and they both halted themselves before either of them would touch her.

"What the hell Buttercup?" Butch asked her, as she stood in between the both of them,

"That's what I wanna fuckin' know?" Bruiser said, 

"You two ladies don't need to be fighting at the moment." She said, looking from Butch to Bruiser, letting her gaze linger on Bruiser longer than she should've. Butch noticed. 

"Why not?" Butch said, "He said to bring it, so I'm gonna serve it up and whoop his ass for fighting with you in the first place."

"Oh Butch and you didn't do the same thing with me when you first popped up here?" Buttercup said, smirking at him,

"Yeah, but I didn't look like I was going to rape you." he said, growling over at him. 

"Butch." Blossom said, making Butch snap his head over toward her, 

"What pinkie?" he said, 

"You need to step off for a minute." She said, 

"Why should I?"

"One, because I said so, and two, because your mother and the professor are approaching us." She said, nodding her head off in the opposite direction. 

          Butch just merely smirked and then looked back over to the brown-eyed boy, and something snapped in his mind. The boy he was looking at vaguely reminded him of their father. He wondered…just wondered…if he had ties with his father some way some how. 

Before he could think up anything else to say, something derailed his train of thought.

"KIDS!" that was the professor, running with Marina by his side, "Stop it! Stop all of this this instant!" 

All six of the children looked up at the adults and then looked on at them. Especially Butch. He wanted answers and he wanted them soon.

"Ma!" he said, "What's going on?"

"Well, Buttercup was just seemed to be getting acquainted with…"

"We can't explain this here. Let's take this back to your house Marina." The professor said, butting in. He then looked at his daughters, especially Buttercup with a stern look on her face.

"The three of you take your leave now." he said, "The Plutonia's have something they have to discuss."

Blossom flew off, but not before making sure she kissed Butch goodbye on the cheek. Bubbles did the same when it came to Boomer, and Buttercup just nodded toward the rest of them, but when her gaze fell on Bruiser, both teens just smirked at each other in an all knowing way, saying it was a tie as far as the fight was concerned. After she flew off, the rest of them all made their way towards the house, with Boomer carrying his mother, and Brick carrying the professor, they all zoomed toward the house, all of them anxious to know what was going on, and to find out soon as possible.

~~~~~~~~~

Buttercup stepped into the shower, with Bruiser heavily on the mind. She was thinking about the beautiful time they both had, getting to know each other, and fighting him was letting her brush up on her weak points within herself, mentally as well as physically. She didn't know what her feelings are, but they were something, and she, strongly enough didn't mind the feelings she was getting. She didn't know why, but she was starting to fall for a boy that she had only met and familiarized herself with when it came to blows. 

Drying off as she stepped out of the shower, Buttercup walked into her room and then threw on her pajamas. After all of the fighting she did, it exhausted her and had taken its toll. She hadn't fought that hard since she had fought Butch all that long time ago. The only difference was that she knew how Butch's mind worked. He was just like her. Ready to act on impulse instead of waiting. For the whole time she fought him, she had to do one thing-keep up. For Bruiser though, it was a lot different. It was like going through an obstacle course. You never knew what he was going to do next. One minute you were fighting down and dirty street style, to flying away from his land mine attack, to trying to break out of a sleeper hold. 

Next, the thing that she couldn't deny, was that he was sexy to her. The eyes, the hair, the stomach when she felt it…would've, for the first time in awhile, made her swoon and be unsteady on her feet. 

Buttercup heard a knock on her door as Bubbles walked in without her consent. She growled, but Bubbles didn't care. She was scared of many things, but Buttercup wasn't one of them.

"So Buttercup…" she started, "Running into dark and handsome boys and don't think to say anything about it?"

"What? You'd thought I'd open up to you?" she said, with a smirk, but then laid herself of her bed while Bubbles grabbed a chair and smirked back. 

"You always do. So come on…spill." She said, smirking, 

Buttercup looked at her sister and then talked. Told her from when she saw Bruiser at the house to when he challenged her. To when they fought and how vicious the battle was, until when Butch came and messed it up.

          You see Bubbles and Buttercup are not as immature with each other as they used to be growing up. Sure they fought here and there, but it hardly got to the point where they didn't want to talk to each other. In fact, they've gotten closer through the years to the point that they could tell each other anything. Now a days, Buttercup talked to Bubbles more now a days, since Butch was keeping himself occupied with Blossom. She wasn't going to make him think that she was jealous, because that wasn't the case. In fact, she was happy for him, and was going to move out the way. Besides, with Bruiser around, she could probably end up being friends with him…maybe more.

"Interesting." Bubbles said, with an impish grin, "Spicy."

Buttercup laughed and then looked out of her window. As she looked outside, a realization hit her.

"We got school tomorrow." She said, sucking her teeth, "Yikes, that means all the girls are gonna be all over him."

"Especially Teresa." Bubbles mumbled,

"Not really." Buttercup said, 

"I'm surprised you're not getting worried."

"Why should I? I'm not on a mission to chase after him. I just think he's cute."

"Really? And you like to compete with him."

"I wasn't thinking about fighting him. Better yet…I started."

"Mm-Hmm."

"But it was only fighting."

"Not to Butch." Bubbles said, smirking, "When we saw you, he could've sworn he was trying to rape you."

          Buttercup chuckled at that piece of information. She didn't really know how he could think that until she recalled the events in the back of her mind. 

"_Shit_!" She thought, and then looked over at Bubbles, 

"It did, didn't it?" Buttercup asked, with a small giggle,

"Not really." Bubbles said, "It doesn't matter now. You don't have to answer to Butch because frankly, Butch isn't your boyfriend. If he was, that'd be a whole different story." 

          Buttercup listened to her sister's words and thought that they made sense. There was no reason for Butch to get protective over her, besides, he had Blossom to worry about…like he usually does. Buttercup was sure that he just wanted to make sure she was alright. They were best friends, how could that change?

"You know what?" Buttercup said, after standing up off of her bed, "I'm hungry. You wanna go out?"

"I'm not sure the professor wants us to."

"Yeah. You're right. I already got myself into enough trouble as it was." Buttercup said, and then as she remembered why, she slightly blushed.

"So we can just make sandwiches or something." Bubbles said, and with that, the two decided to leave past events behind and then and just drown away in the taste of food-the only simple thing in their life for the moment.

~~~~~~~~~

            The Plutonia's were sitting in the living room, all seated and waiting to hear the explanation that their mother had for them. Marina sat next to John on the couch, Butch sat on the loveseat with Brick, and Boomer sat on the recliner chair and Bruiser just sat on a chair from the kitchen, sitting in a slouched position.

"So ma…what's up?" Boomer asked first, although he didn't really care to know. 

"Yeah. Who's he? And what's he doing here?" Butch said, looking over at Bruiser who looked back, un-rattled by Butch's stare. 

"Alright." Marina said, looking at her three sons, "You remember when your father cheated on me?"

Butch sighed and sucked his teeth. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. He just didn't want to fill in the blanks yet. Brick, who was mostly quiet, not having much to say about the whole thing, just decided to sit and listen. 

"Yeah. Bastard." Boomer said, and Marina shot him a look, 

"Well he is." Boomer said, and if one looked close enough through his anger, you could see hurt outlined at the mention that his father even betrayed his mother…or them in the first place.

Marina continued, disregarding Boomer's mouth for the moment. It wasn't usually like him to say things like that. 

"Anyway, this…" she said, pointing over to Bruiser, "Is the child he made with Melissa."

"WHAT?" Butch said, jumping up, "He got the slut pregnant?"

"Butch." Marina said, "I know you know better than to use those words."

"That's what she fuckin' is." Brick said, silently, but with anger laced in his words, looking over at his brother, "So…this is our brother."

"Half_._" Butch said, the anger still going through him, although he couldn't be mad at Bruiser. He didn't do anything to deserve what he was going through. He probably never even laid eyes on his father. The half of him that made him related to them.

"It doesn't matter." John pressed in, "He has ties with the three of you through your father's blood, so that's like saying he's your full blood."

"Whatever." Brick said, wishing he could see his father at the very moment. He wished he could bring him back from the dead and then kill him again for what he did to his mother.

"So…" Butch said, "You're our brother."

"Basically." Bruiser said, for the first time, 

"Listen, you boys can get to know each other later." Marina said, "I need the guestroom cleaned up so that Bruiser can move in. He's going to be staying here." 

The boys stood quiet and then decided not to say anything about it. They just silently stood up and followed their mother up the stairs so they could sweep out and clean the room for their brother to stay in. Bruiser knew that the three of them weren't going to welcome them with open arms. He was ready for that. More or less, he was ready for anything. 

~~~~~~~~~

            Blossom sat there, in her revolving chair in her room,  looking over at her boyfriend who threw himself on her bed-face first-with her hot pink comforter on it.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked as Butch turned his head over and looked at her and said, "Uh huh."

Blossom walked over towards her boyfriend and then sat on the bed next to him, and began massaging his shoulders. Of course, after letting the whole thing sink in his head, he left the house after following his mother's wishes against his own will. He couldn't stand looking into his brother's-half brother's-eyes and then the memory of his father came back into his head. Not only was he trifling, he was reckless. 

"So…what happened?" she asked, as Butch stood up, and then paced around her room.

"I don't know if I feel like talking about this shit. Come to think about it…I haven't even told you the whole story."

"Of course not. You were busy making my life hell remember?" she said, as Butch shot her a look while she smirked at him. She then sat up on her bed and then motioned for Butch to come to her. He then went and laid himself in between Blossom's legs. He laid her head on her chest and then she started playing with his hair. 

"Alright…" he said, and then went through the whole story. From when his parents got together to when his father cheated on his mother with the woman that was Bruiser's mother. Then he told her what his mother had announced to him and his brothers that earlier in the day. She was just as shocked as he was, and the look on her face proved it.

"I never knew it was like that." she said, quietly, 

"Now you do." He said, looking up at her as she played with his cowlick, the one thing she did that threw off his concentration, and unnerved him.

"You know I hate when you do that…"

"What?" she said, smirking, as she played with his cowlick, "This?"

"Yeah…that." he said, pulling her hand off of it, rubbing it, and then sighed. "Life is a bitch."

"And then you die…" Blossom said, smirking at him. Butch looked up at her with a dubious look.

"I never thought you'd say somethin' like that." he said with a smirk, as he sat up, looking at her.

"Well…I got it from you." she said, smirking, "You say too much of that stuff anyway. You need to stop."

Butch raised his eyebrow and then shook his head, as Blossom sat there and thought something over. Her sister.

"I think he has a thing for Buttercup."

Butch shot his head up at Blossom with his eyebrow raised. He didn't really know what to say to that. He thought that he was trying to do something to Buttercup that he wasn't supposed to. If they came a few seconds before, they…rather he probably would've gotten the whole story before he acted. If what Blossom was inferring was true, then he'd check up on Buttercup to see if it was a two-way attraction. With her that was very rare. Even though they both had a lot in common and seemed to be the only people in the world that understood each other, no type of attraction occurred. Even when he admitted to liking Blossom to himself, he was surprised that she didn't have a thing for Brick. He was even more so surprised that Brick and Blossom didn't have any sort of attraction. They were like walking twins. 

"If he does, that's Buttercup's biz." He said, smirking, "As long as he stays away from you." 

"Jealousy doesn't look sexy on you." Blossom said, smirking back, 

"Who said I was jealous?" he said, smirking, "Seriously, if I see him with his hands on you…"

"What? You're gonna do what you always do Butch?" 

"Damn right sexy." He said, turning toward her giving her a kiss. "You belong to me." 

          As the two started up their round of kisses, Blossom had her sister in the back of her mind. The way she saw Buttercup's face flushed, she sure it wasn't from the adrenaline going through her veins when she was fighting him-she was sure that's what they were doing before they came and saw them in that position-she was sure that it was from the previous position they were in. If Blossom didn't know any better, she'd say Buttercup was having her first _big_ crush. Sure, Buttercup had a thing or two for some boys, but they couldn't handle her and in the end it was over before anything could really get started, but as for now, she had her own little problem to deal with. The one she was falling in love with.

~~~~~~~~~

Bruiser sat in his new room for the next few years and then looked up at the ceiling. 

"Damn…this is it huh?" he said to himself as he looked out the window. He saw birds flying off of the trees and singing it's happy tunes and to him, he loved nature, he just wasn't happy about the sweetness it was overrated to at the moment. And that reminded him…

"_I really need a new stereo. How am I going to get through with listening to my joints when they come on?_"  But then he was struck with a realization.

He didn't really know what to do with anything.

Just then he heard a knock on his door, and he looked up to see Marina walking in his room. He looked his new guardian up and down and noticed that she was very pretty and attractive. If she weren't his half mother and he'd been older…Then something snapped in him that made him want to lash out. How could his father been that stupid and went and messed around with his mother? What good did it do? If he had taken a better route, he probably would've came out to already have the trust of his three older brothers and on top of that…do other things. 

          She had gone over a few things with him, concerning school, his curfew and a few other things, like his behavior. Marina just let him know that she wasn't pleased with everything, and to make sure that doesn't happen in the future. To him, even though he had a few rules hanging over his head, he didn't really mind them. They were reasonable. All he had to do was make sure he didn't kill anybody and be home before ten at night. It was cool with him. 

After hours later of sitting in his new room, someone knocked on his door. He looked up to see Brick sticking his head in.

"Mind if we come in?" he said, and Bruiser shrugged his shoulders, 

"I don't care. We all live in the same spot right?" he said, as Brick smirked and walked in, along with Boomer. Boomer stood up by the door, while Brick took the chair that was sitting by his desk, turned it over and sat on it. 

Bruiser nodded as she looked both of them in the eyes. Their eyes were the same shape as their father's. 

"So…I would ask how's life, but that would be a stupid question." Brick said,  looking over toward the sky, and out his window, seeing the birds, and smirking, "You got the best room in the house."

"Really?" he said, "Why?" 

"You got the window that doesn't make noise if you wanna sneak out." Boomer said, smirking,

"So…" Brick said, "I didn't really wanna get in your business and whatnot, but, I was just saying if there's anything you want, you can ask alright?"

Bruiser looked over at his two brothers and smirked. He thought they really wasn't going to accept him as their own, but it seems as if they were putting differences aside and trying to see the person he is.

"Sure." He said, "I just wanted to know one question." 

Brick looked his youngest brother in the eye and then nodded.

"Yeah?" he asked, 

"What was he like?" 

He looked on as he saw Brick's eyes grow a little deeper at the mention of his father. He wasn't sure that he could tell him what he was like, but he could try.  

"He was tough…" he said, smirking, "Hard on us, but you could tell he loved us and was proud we were his sons. Sometimes I usually thought that Butch was his favorite…he's the one that's mostly like him…and you I think."

"Really?" Bruiser said, 

"Yeah." Boomer said, speaking up, "You and Butch seem to be tough enough. And he's basically the middle child. I guess shit gets hard for him sometimes. Being the middle child is a bitch."

"How would you know?" Brick asked him, 

"I can see it with him sometimes…" Boomer said, and then didn't say another word, 

"Other than that, he was just a man you'd look up to…until he did that shit to our mother." Brick said, 

"With that dirty ass slut. I never liked her." Boomer said, 

"You didn't have to live with her." Bruiser said, "And the son of a bitch who killed him."

          Brick and Boomer looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, questioning him. he didn't say anymore than that, and they weren't going to pressure him. Instead they just decided to leave him alone.

"If you wanna chill around town, you can come if you want." They said, and Bruiser just got up and then decided to go with them. He was going to need to know how to get around, and other than that he needed to see about getting a new stereo. Marina had given him money after she finished lecturing him, enough to get something new.

          The three boys walked out of the house, saying their see-ya-laters to their mother in turn, with Bruiser having a small difficulty with it. they then walked around and showed Bruiser every spot in town and everything he needed to know. 

          Bruiser could see that his other two brothers weren't bad…not bad at all. They were actually courteous and kind although they really didn't know him. in the back of his mind though, he knew that it wasn't over. everything was just beginning. He only had the small trust of two of his brothers, now he had to gain the trust of his third-Butch. And that, to him, he knew, was like wishing on a shooting star. 

~~~~~~~~~

Brick Plutonia

6:00 PM

          Today put off a chain of erratic events that no one would think to have happen. We just found out that our father had another son that he didn't care to tell us about and he's our half brother. I chilled out with him today to see what he was like and found out a little about him. I could tell he's the type that would fight at a minute's notice if somebody came at him the wrong way. I called him 'Minute-Man' because of that…like the ones back in the civil war…other than that, what can I say? He's a pretty cool guy, even if he is a little repulsive at times, but I'm used to that. I've lived with Butch ever since I was born. Other than that, I just want to go to sleep. Today took its toll on my head and I have a lot more to think about.

Boomer Plutonia

6:05 PM

          Today, I found out I had a baby brother and I'm not the youngest one anymore. At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to be around him, but being around him in some ways is like being around Butch, just a bit more unyielding to things at times. That'd just be something I'd get used to. I'm not even upset with him for any of this. For one thing, it's my father's fault that he's here and his alone. I'll just try to get used to this new…thing. Next to that I'm tired. I'm about to go asleep, or go to see Bubbles.

Bruiser Plutonia

6:07 PM

          Hey Townsville, here I am. The most hardcore person you'll ever meet, writing in a journal. (Reading over that shit makes me wanna laugh) Anyway, I don't really trust anyone fully yet, so I'll just write in this. First off, I met my brothers for the first time in my life. For one thing, I like them, but I'm not so sure about that other one, what the fuck is his name??? Oh yea, Butt. I'm mean Butch. For one thing, he acts like he's pure hardcore, but that's cool. Maybe we can reach some type of understanding because I don't feel like having to fight no one. I'm here, and I wanna just live out a better life now that my mother's gone and my step father doesn't have to die for the moment…anyway…life's a bitch, then you die, but I'm going to head downstairs…my new mommy's cooking and it smells good. At least I'll have something decent to eat before I die. Later. 

Author's Note-It's written, you have read it, so tell me what you think. Please review. Thanks see you!!! :) 


	4. Chapter Three

Authors Note: I'm so, so, so very sorry for waiting this long to update. My excuse is that I've been taking the time to continue some of my original stories, and since Fanfiction wants to erase my music section that I loved so much, I had to tend to that problem first…other than that, I'm fifteen years old…going to high school…homework people! Homework! (LOL) 

Disclaimer: The diary format used in this story is from Sweet-Valley High Senior Year. (If you haven't read the series, you should, it's amazingly soap opera-ish to the last drop. LOL.) That, belongs to Francine Pascal. Fran, if you wanna take me to court, try it. I'm ready for you. ask me what the word mortgage means and I'll give a straight answer. (I don't know)

One More Thing: There's like a note passing scene somewhere in here. The asterisk with the italics is the female, the bold is the male. Okay, now I'm finished blabbering. Enjoy. 

****

****

Chapter Three

****

****

The next day, Buttercup found herself walking out of the house earlier than she planned. Mostly because she didn't feel like hearing her father mouth off to her about her behavior the day before. She ran smack dab into Butch, who hadn't seen her walking toward him either. 

"Why am I always walking into you?" he said, as he gathered his bearings, 

"I don't know for shit." Buttercup said, "What's up?"

"Everything." Butch said, "I ran away so I wouldn't have to deal with…him."

"Him?" she said, "That's what you call your brother?"

"No…it's just hard to take this shit in you know? First you find out your father cheats on your mother before he dies. And then you find out the bastard doesn't even strap twice before he takes care of his dirty business and out comes a brother you didn't even know you had."

"It's not his fault." Buttercup said calmly, "It wasn't his fault that he was born."

"I know that." Butch said, looking his best friend in the eyes, and then realized something. 

Buttercup really liked him.

She really did, and even though she didn't know it, she was defending Bruiser against him, her best friend. Buttercup usually doesn't care about anyone else except her family and closest friends, they being him, Boomer and Brick. Other than that, everyone could take a walk around the park and leave her alone. He was about to call her on it, but thought it wiser not to. 

"It's just hard you know?" Butch said, "Just to take it all in. Not because it's him, because my father was an asshole and I couldn't even believe I looked up to him."

"You can't change that fact that you did. He messed up, and he can't deny it if you asked him, but it'll just make you a better person to know that you won't cheat on Blossom."

"How could I?" he asked, more to himself than to her. Buttercup looked up at her counterpart and shrugged.

"I don't know, but you better not you ass." She said, looking over at him sharply, "Or else…"

"Or else what?" Butch said, raising his eyebrow at her, "You'll get Bubbles on me?"

Buttercup just looked over at his friend and then chuckled at the mere thought of Bubbles coming after him. It was a sight to behold when Bubbles Utonium was upset. 

            The two dark haired teens walked down the block, talking more about the situation, and other aspects of their life as they walked to school that day, knowing that for both of them, it was going to be a long day. A really long day.

~~~~~~~

            Buttercup sat in her first period class, listening to her teacher drawl on, until she heard someone knocking on the door. Her teacher walked over toward the door and opened it, letting in the school secretary and another young boy. Most of the girls swooned at the sight of him. She wasn't really paying attention until she looked up and saw Bruiser standing in front of the class looking around with a bored glance at his surroundings. Somehow, his eyes fell on her and they both held each other's gaze while keeping a well placed smirk there. 

"Class." The teacher said, interrupting the girls' noticeable chatter, "This is your new classmate Bruiser Plutonia, who'll be joining us for the rest of the year. Bruiser you can sit next to…Buttercup." 

            Buttercup's heart jumped out of her chest when she saw him walking towards her. As he neared her, Buttercup found herself smirking again. He sat next to her and gave her a long look before turning the other way.

            The lesson had continued, with mostly Buttercup keeping an eye on Bruiser on the sly, while he did the same to her. From what Buttercup saw, he was checking out mostly all of the girls in the class, and she saw his gaze stop on Julie. Those actions made her give an inaudible growl. In her mind, if he was going to have any interest in a girl, he could've at least done much better, and one part of her mind was saying that that person could be her. The other part wanted to slap herself for being easily jealous over him. Why be jealous over anything?

            Bruiser turned toward Buttercup, when he heard her give a growl over that. He then smirked to himself. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she were jealous. The look she had on her face was very appealing to him. very. 

"_Maybe I should make her more jealous often…_" he thought, "_She really shouldn't be though…_"

            Bruiser decided to poke fun at her. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to see her look at him with that look. That challenging look on her face that he found appealing to him.

He wrote a note and then poked her in the side. She jumped and then looked at him with the look that said she wanted to punch him in the face. He smirked. Buttercup was bold. But she wasn't stupid. 

            Buttercup picked up the paper and then read it, her smirk crossing her face as she read it, although her 

heart was giving away what she was feeling inside-literally. Her heart was thumping like crazy.

**'Sup sweetie?**

Buttercup just sat there and smirked at the words that she read. She felt a little warm with him calling her sweetie. She decided to humor herself and him for the rest of the period.

**_*You beat the living hell out of me yesterday, have my best friend going crazy over you, not to mention what his brothers must've been feeling…and that's all you have to say to me?*_**

****

**Basically. We're talking now, not fighting. I can't talk to you?**

**_*Yeah. I'm just asking, what's with your change of attitude?*_**

****

**Your jealousy.**

Buttercup almost fell over when she read that. That showed her that Bruiser was paying special attention to her. Either that, or he heard her growl a few seconds ago. Meaning, she was giving herself away when she really didn't want to. 

**_Who's jealous?_**

***The girl in the tight dark blue jeans, the white sneakers, the snug black shirt with the word 'Hardcore' in the middle, with the sexy ass green eyes and the big tight ass. The girl I'm looking at.***

Buttercup looked up and then blushed when she found herself looking straight into his eyes. He was talking about her. She took everything he said as a compliment, but she couldn't find herself to giving in like that. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it just wasn't her to be like anyone else. She was just a dancer that followed the beat of a different drummer.

            She looked back at the paper and tried to get some of her dignity back that she had so beautifully lost…if she lost any at all in her point of mind.

**_Oh. You're talking about me. Well, don't get the idea that I'd ever be jealous over you. I just thought you could do so much better._**

****

***Like what? You?***

**_Let's stop being conceited cutie. It's not cute._**

****

***I'm not cute. You know that. And if you don't know, you should.***

            Thankfully for Buttercup, the bell rang and she just flashed Bruiser a deep grin and started to walk out of class. Before she could reach the door however, Bruiser grabbed her hand. Buttercup turned around to protest, but Bruiser held up his schedule and then smiled innocently.

"Hey. I'm in this school by myself, and I don't know anyone but you…for the moment."

"And?" she said, raising her eyebrow, "I know more people than you and I don't feel like playing games with you."

"Who's playing games? I just wanted you to show me where the next class was."

"Right." Buttercup said, and then Kim Lee, one of the people on her hit list, popped up and smirked at the two.

"You know, if Buttercup doesn't want to show you where your next class is…I will."

            Buttercup would have said nothing. Of course, she usually wouldn't at any point, but she saw Bruiser look Kim Lee up and down as if he were thinking about taking her offer and leaving Buttercup to the side. To her, it would be a cold day in hell before she ever got thrown to the side for the likes of Kim Lee. A very cold day.  

"He didn't ask you slut." Buttercup said, pointing her gaze toward her, "Why don't you butt out and fuck off?"

"The boy isn't yours so stop being selfish. I don't see what he would want from a dyke anyway…" 

            Buttercup felt her temper flaring and was about to punch her. When she lifted up her arm to strike, Bruiser, as if he was used to doing what he had just done, held her arm back in time. Right then, Kim fled before becoming the object of Buttercup unaffectionate actions, leaving her behind. Buttercup then pulled away from Bruiser, whipped around to curse him out, but nothing could come out of her mouth. When she tried to say something, she couldn't. So, she just gave in to his wishes and grudgingly told him to follow her.

            When they got in front of his class, Buttercup pointed at the door and clenched her teeth together as she heard him chuckle at her.

"What?" she said, clenching her teeth, ready to give him what she was about to give Kim Lee for getting her upset. She wasn't afraid of Bruiser in the least, and she wouldn't be afraid of embarrassing him on his first day of school. that's if he cared about impressions, and from the looks of it, he probably didn't.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head, 

"Anyway, this is your class. I ain't helping you find another class, so you better learn how to read your numbers and find what you want."

Buttercup turned to leave, until she found herself being embraced from behind my Bruiser.

"Thanks Buttercup." He said, kissing her cheek, while he embraced her more fully, the closeness of it driving Buttercup crazy.

"Whatever." Buttercup said, hiding everything going on in her mind underneath the surface, 

"Oh yeah…and sweetie? Don't get jealous." He said, smacking her straight on the behind. Before she could do anything, she turned around to find out that he was gone. Buttercup shook off the confusion and then walked off, deciding to leave it alone. Of course that's what one side of her mind told her. Somewhere else inside, she was playing the whole thing over and over. 

~~~~~~~

            Teresa was waiting to copy down her work when she saw the most attractive thing in her life walk in the class. Taut muscles, brown hair and eyes, that dangerous look, it all made her swoon right then and there. And he was coming right near her.

            Bruiser smirked as he saw the girl shamelessly looking at him. The thing was that the girl he was looking at, reminded him of his ex-girlfriend, the one he left in Brooklyn before coming here and meeting the girl he really wanted-Buttercup. But for the moment, he felt he should at least make friends with the girl. What would it hurt to have a female friend to talk to? If there was anything Bruiser appreciated in life, was femininity. He liked the opposite sex. He couldn't see how boys wanted to play around with girls when they were the ones that were the drive for many being born. Of course, he knew that every female wasn't a good one, as he learned from being around his mother, but…one bad egg to him didn't spoil the bunch. You just had to test out the waters. 

Teresa's heart was pounding like crazy as she watched him walk toward her. He was coming closer, closer until…

"Hey." He said, "Is this Mr. Wheeler's class?"

"Ah, yeah." Teresa said, making sure not to trip over her words. She suddenly felt shy, but tried to get over it. 

            Bruiser took her in with a sweep of his eyes and then smirked. Almost every girl around Townsville looked the same. Subtle. Everything about them was subtle, and the one thing she didn't like about this girl was that she was shy. He liked boldness dripping from a girl. Of course, he didn't leave out the fact that her shyness was making her a little attractive, but not enough to turn him on.

"So…what's your name?" Teresa continued, trying to start a friendly conversation, 

"Bruiser." He said, "What's yours?"

"Teresa." She said, smirking, 

"Nice." He said, "So…what the hell is this class about?"

"Basically English."

"Oh. I guess I can just start taking a nap right now, because this shit's gonna be a little boring…"

"Not for you." Teresa said, "I think you might have the spotlight today."

"What you mean?" he said, and just as he said that, a blond haired teacher walked in and then stood up straight in tall in front of the class. His tall frame made him look as if he were a very distinguished person, and told a person he meant business. As he looked on at the class, he stood up tall and then gave a small scowl.

"Ladies and gentlemen…I believe we have a new student enrolled in this class. Will Bruiser Plutonia please stand up and introduced yourself?"

Bruiser looked at Teresa as she gave a small giggle. He shook his head and then stood up.

"_Well…here goes…_" he thought, and then decided to say what he had to say and said what he wanted. Needless to say, it left everybody in the room shocked and basically for a few people put out his unmistakable first impression before he got the chance to actually make it. And needless to say for Teresa, she knew one thing and she wasn't going to deny it if he asked her. She wanted him. 

Like crazy.

~~~~~~~

            Brick snickered as Boomer told him what their brother had said in class. Yeah, he was in the same classroom and vicinity as Bruiser when he heard what his brother said come out of his mouth, and it made him laugh until he cried after the words sunk into his head. It was so appalling, that he was surprised the teacher didn't say anything to the remark he made. 

*Flashback*

            Boomer was just sitting there, looking up as their teacher called his brother's name. He looked up to see Bruiser standing with his tall frame and well built physique making all of the girls stop and stare at him. he smirked as he opened his mouth.

"What's up? Yeah my name is Bruiser Plutonia, and I'm stuck in this bull shit ass school. First off, don't fuck with me, because I'm the most hardcore person you'll ever meet in your life, and you won't see another person like me again. Next, if you fuck with me, don't expect to walk away smiling, because I won't be, and you won't be either. Last thing, did I mention that I don't like boys that think they can beat me? Well, I don't. So…if you don't want to suffer the dire consequences just do one thing…stay the fuck back." 

The teacher had stood quiet for a few seconds and then his scowl deepened. 

"Thanks Mr. Plutonia." He said, "Now…for today's lesson…"

            After that, Boomer had to control his laughter for the whole period. Half of the boys in the class were afraid, and the girls were swooning over his attitude. The teacher, Mr. Wheeler, looked like he wanted to be far away from Bruiser, as if he were addressing him, but then again, knowing his attitude, Bruiser probably was including him and everyone else…excluding him Butch and Brick. He might be strong, but to the three of them, he isn't unbeatable. 

That display of character had Boomer laughing from the beginning until the end of class. Who wouldn't have been from seeing how he wasn't joking at all?

*End of Flashback*

"Bruiser is an ass." Brick said, his own laughter catching up with him. Just then, Bruiser sat next to the two brothers and smirked.

"What's up?"

"Nothing except you and what the fuck you said in class." Boomer said, "You're too much dude." 

            Just then, Butch walked in and sat next to his brothers. He looked up at Bruiser and nodded toward him as he sat down and then decided to ask what they were talking about. When Boomer told Butch the whole thing, he looked at Bruiser and then laughed out loud. 

"You funny." Butch said, smirking at him,

"No…punks in here need to know if they don't." Bruiser said, "Besides, that'll separate us from them. Know what I mean?"

Butch chuckled and then decided that Bruiser was game enough to be able to hang around with. He'd just have to get over what his father did to him, because Bruiser didn't do anything to deserve any of what he got. Besides, he was his brother. How could he put test his trust as if he were an enemy?

"Speaking of being separated, where the hell were you and Blossom?" Brick said, looking over at Butch with a smirk, 

"Oh. After we watched Bruiser play around with Buttercup, let's just say that we couldn't make it to class." Butch said with an impish grin, as Brick just shook his head, 

"First you purposely cut, and this guy makes first impressions a new thing." Brick said, smirking "What next?"

"Teresa." Boomer said, as all the rest of them looked up, they saw Teresa walking towards the table with an air of confidence, looking straight at Bruiser. He only smirked as he wondered what she wanted with him. he didn't know, and the only thing that wanted to find out, was curiosity. That, and the way he saw Buttercup staring straight at her like a hawk on the other side of the lunchroom. He smirked to himself when he noticed that. he'd have to show her again that she wouldn't have to be jealous. Not at all. 

Bruiser Plutonia 

9:27 AM (6th Period English)

Yes, I've done it again. Let the world know who the fuck I am. On top of that, to be honest, I was a little upset that Buttercup wasn't there. She probably would've wanted to challenge what I said earlier in class…I'm sure Teresa was amused…I noticed she didn't take her eyes off of me after I said it all. I have a feeling Teresa is a little devil, but she's not the one I want. I'm only going to admit it now, because, who the hell would I show this book to? I want Buttercup, and from the looks of it, it seems as if I can have her…with just a little time, patience and fuck, who the hell am I kidding? I'm gonna end up wrestling my way into submission with her. But I didn't say I wouldn't like it.

Teresa Mitchellson

9: 31 AM (6th Period English)

What else do I have left to say except that I want him? Bruiser. Pure sexy, pure male, 0% immature. What more could I want? Unless he doesn't want me…but why think like that when I have every other boy at my mercy? If I can have them, I can have him. no questions asked. 

Buttercup Utonium

9:29 AM (6th Period Math)

He has me so frazzled in the head it's not funny. Oh yeah, I'm not going to deny it no more, I want him. And no girl in this school-including Teresa-is going to stop me from getting him. 'Nuff said. 


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: I'm so, so, so, so sorry for keeping anyone waiting if I did. I just want you to add up the factors so that you can be a little easier on me. I'm fifteen, about to turn sixteen in two months around Christmas, I go to school, and on top of that…I'm a female. A fifteen year old female that likes to read, write and gossip and be like…Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup mixed together. That's a lot. Almost every fifteen year old is like that, add to that fact that everyday something is changing about me that's really confusing. So, people, please understand. Thank you. Now without anymore of my so-called babbling, I'm going to give you the next chapter. Enjoy. 

****

****

**Chapter Four**

            Teresa sat down and looked Bruiser in the eyes, initiating her little operation on him. She wanted to feel his lips on hers by the time school was out, and she had her plan all laid out. 

"Hey Bruiser." She said, and then looked over at the other three and nodded  acknowledge their presence. Teresa was many things, but rude wasn't really one of them. 

"Hey." He said, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you had anything to do after school?"

"No." he said, "Maybe except chill with my brothers. Why?"

"I just wanted to know if we can hang out sometime…" she said, 

"For what? A date?" Bruiser asked with a smirk and then Teresa smirked back, and shrugged, 

"Whatever you wanna call it." 

"You're the one calling the shots, I'm the one making the decisions." Bruiser said, with his smirk deepening. He knew what Teresa wanted, and he found her very sexy with her ways, but he couldn't find himself attracted to her. His mind was wondering how to do the same exact thing with the girl on the other side of the lunchroom, with the lime green eyes. 

"Alright." Teresa said, "No games, just me and you. How's that?" 

"Let me think about it." Bruiser said, and then leaned back a little taking her all in.         

          Teresa had the body of a model, and if she didn't mess around with boys while she was still young, she'd be more attractive than she was now. The thing that really tugged at him was that she was like his ex girlfriend, Trisha. The way she carried herself, the way she looked, had every boy in the school wanting her, and it had taken Bruiser long enough to have her at his mercy, but then, when Bruiser let his guard down with her, she'd taken advantage with his trust and went with another boy-his enemy. Unfortunately, he couldn't see past Teresa's pretty body and ways because they reminded him of the past, and while he was here, he wanted to move on to bigger and better things. 

"I think I'll pass." He said, with a smirk, 

"You will? That's too bad." Teresa said, as she looked over at him, "Oh well, you can call me when you change your mind." 

"Alright." He said, keeping his well placed smirk on his face, as she strutted away from them. "Later you three." 

The other three nodded toward her and then Butch started snickering. Bruiser looked up at his older brother and raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" he said, 

"You just turned down an offer that many of these dudes in the school would've killed for." Butch said, still snickering, "With ease."

            Throwing that event to the side as unimportant, but not uneventful, all four boys talked about irrelevant stuff when Bruiser looked up and saw another attractive face. From what he saw, she looked like Buttercup except that she had long red hair, and her eyes were a rosy pink color. From what he saw in her body, milk did her body good…really good. 

"What are you starin' at that's so interesting?" Butch said, as his brother looked back at him. He then nodded off at the girl and Butch looked back and saw that the girl in question was his girlfriend. He decided to toy around with him for a second. 

"Her?" he said, and Bruiser nodded, 

"She is sexy…" Butch said, as Boomer started shaking his head at his brother's antics, Brick just merely smirked. 

"So…she taken?" Bruiser said, 

"Yeah." Butch said, "She's mine." 

"Oh." Bruiser said, without thinking about what he just said, "Too bad."

Then, after that, he just looked up at him and smirked.

"Fuck you Butt." He said, as Butch started laughing at him, 

"Hey." He said, "I told you she was taken…and my name is Butch." 

"I know, but I seem to forget when you act stupid." Bruiser said, smirking as Butch just threw up his middle finger as his response

Right then, Butch felt some arms around his neck and he turned around and saw Blossom smiling down at him.

"Hey stupid." She said, and then Bruiser let out a small chuckle,

"See? Even your own girlfriend thinks your stupid." 

Butch looked over at him and then raised his eyebrow. Blossom looked up at Bruiser and then gave a small smirk. Bruiser turned out to be humorous to her, and she didn't really mind talking to him as a friend. That's what her first impression was with her was…thankfully.

"So…anyway Bruiser…that's your name right?"

"Can't mistake it." he said, as Blossom bit her lip from saying anything back. She did that with Butch enough. She didn't have time for Bruiser. Besides, that would be Buttercup's job somewhere along the line in her thinking.

"Anyway, you're the new subject around school now a days." Blossom said, "Heard you said something very interesting in one of your classes."

Boomer, remembering what he heard, laughed out loud at the memory. That would be one for the books. Brick snickered along with them and Butch just grabbed onto his girlfriend and pulled her onto his lap as she gave a slightly bewildered look. 

"Don't worry about it pinkie." Butch said, as she just shook her head, 

"Anyway…" she continued, "You seem to be attracting a lot of girls too."

Bruiser just looked up at Blossom and smirked. That was a fact he couldn't, or wouldn't deny if anyone asked. She was just merely validating the fact and was probably in trying to check him out for herself. Why? He didn't care to know or probably just didn't care why. When it came to her, his interest was simply gone because she wasn't free game. It was no big problem because his mind wouldn't have really been on her in the first place.

"So…what's your name?" Bruiser asked, "Your real name anyway."

"Blossom." She replied, "I'm sure you're on familiar terms with Buttercup, and Bubbles."

"Seen Bubbles…introduced my fist to Buttercup's face…"

Before he could continue, Bruiser felt a straight jab to his jaw. All eyes looked up to see Buttercup standing there, with her arms crossed, looking at him with a triumphant smirk on his face. 

"Like I said, you're too conceited cutie." Buttercup said, as Bruiser looked up at her and grabbed his jaw. It was slightly swelling and he was surprised he didn't notice Buttercup moving up on him. He was slightly peeved that he was feeling pain, but as he looked up at Buttercup, he smirked at her and felt like re-introducing his fist to her face…or maybe introducing his lips to hers.

"I'm conceited? Look who's standing here thinking that blindsiding me is an accomplishment. I'll give you one when you beat me sweetie."

"Is that a challenge?" Buttercup said, "Because I've been itching to fight you again to settle the score."

At that moment, it seemed as if the rest of them weren't sitting there in Buttercup's state of mind at the moment. Only her and Bruiser. 

"Let's do this then." Bruiser said, raising up from his seat, "You're going to be my first example for everybody in this school."

"No I'm not." Buttercup said, as she grabbed his neck before he could register her action, "Because I'm not like everybody else."

Before the rest of them could say a word edgewise to stop the two from fighting, the bell rang and the period was over. 

"After school, in the park…don't be late." She said, with a smirk as she released him from the grip she had on him.

"Don't worry." Bruiser said, as he stood up to reach her eye-to-eye, pulling her flush against him, as he brought his mouth straight up to his ear, his voice booming in her ear when he said, "I won't be."

~~~~~~~

"Look who's all over him…"

"Yeah Teresa, thought you was going to get him first? Looks like you're too late."

Teresa was walking down the hall with Princess and Kim. She didn't know why Princess was around her, mostly because she didn't favor Princess too well, although she talked to her at times. Kim on the other hand, was her partner in crime as long as she could remember. 

"Look Princess…" Teresa said, looking over at her associate, "He can drool over her all he wants, but if he doesn't see what he's missing, then hell, fuck him. he's not the only boy in this world."

"Yeah, but he is by far the sexiest I've seen yet." Kim said, looking over at him as he passed them in the hallway, "He's too sexy for words. If Buttercup wasn't around…"

"Yeah. She chooses to start being a girl around him." Teresa said, smirking to herself. She remembered what Kim had told her in the lunchroom earlier about the run-in she had with Buttercup after harmlessly flirting with him. He wasn't taken so where was the harm?

"Listen Teresa." Princess said, "I think that you should try again, because it doesn't seem that serious. With Buttercup, come on, do you actually think she's going to start crushing on a boy? And even if she did, would he really be as stupid to go after her, when he could have you?"  
  


Teresa thought over what Princess said and added the factors. From what Kim told her, it was that serious, and if it wasn't, then it was about to be. Buttercup isn't one to sweat a boy and she must really have something for him if she blocked him from another girl. On top of that, Buttercup to Teresa, wasn't an ugly girl. In fact, if given the right touches, she could be just as glamorous as her other two sisters, who had the perfect bodies that made all of the opposite sex go crazy, and if not all, they at least noticed and admired. But then again, their looks were inherited from the perfect female. 

"Princess, I really think that it could be serious." Teresa said, 

"How? They're not dating, they probably haven't shared a kiss, they probably haven't even had a decent conversation, how could anything be serious? And with Buttercup Utonium? Please. You're pulling my leg."

"Princess, Teresa could be right. I mean, I don't like Buttercup too well, but maybe it is. If she wasted time stepping between me and Bruiser…what a hunk…she couldn't be doing it for no reason."

            Teresa, then quiet, looked over and saw her twin brother and his girlfriend having an argument. It was something she'd grown quite used to hearing about. Now a days the argue on the phone, argue on the way to school if they walk together, argue in public and embarrass her. Even Mitch and Princess carried on in a better way than Julie and Terrance did half the time.

"I really would like to get with your brother." Kim said, as she blushed a little, shaking her head, "Jamie doesn't deserve him at all."

"What about Blossom?" Teresa said, 

"I have nothing against her. Besides, she didn't deserve what he did to her. She's lucky to have Butch."

"Don't worry girls." Princess said, throwing an arm around both of the girls' shoulders, "You'll find your true love one day. If I can, you can too."

Teresa, despite her feelings for Princess and herself, let out a smile along with Kim as they walked down towards their next period class, where they would think about their lives and when romance would kick in with the right person and take them away. 

~~~~~~~

"How could you do that to me?" 

Terrance stood over Julie Smith, his girlfriend, as he assumed, disgusted and pissed off. He caught her making out with his best friend and he was about to make sure his friend pays for his actions. 

"Terrance, you broke your promise. Did you actually think I'd take you with open arms after what you did to me?"

"What?" he said, not believing what he was hearing, but then, the flashback came, and then he felt guilty. 

"_Then do me one thing_."__

"_Anything_."__

"_Keep away from Blossom_."__

He remembered half of the things that went on in his mind, in his heart. he remembered that Blossom was in the center of most of them. 

"_Promise_?"__

"_Promise_."

Terrance then felt as if he did do her wrong, but at the same time, that still didn't give her the right to leave him as if he meant nothing to her. But as he stopped and thought about it, maybe he never meant anything to her…when she saw him get beaten up by Butch that day. She didn't even help him out like she used to. He was about to lose another girl. She wasn't Blossom, but they could've had something good.

"You heard me." She said, stepping up toward him, "You should've known it was over long after you got fucked up days back."

Terrance didn't say a word. instead, he just looked into her eyes, and noticed something there…something she was trying to hide, but wasn't about to show it. Julie loved him. 

            It was just his luck that the girl he was about to lose was the one he could've kept and learned to love back. always. Teresa kept chiding him on trying to treat her right, and he was still thinking about Blossom, who was long gone, and her loyalties belonged to Butch-his enemy. He then did what he thought was best to do. Confront her.

"You love me." He said, and then Julie's eyes got watery and filled with defiance, 

"You son-of-a-conceited-bitch." She said, all in one breath, "You're always so fuckin' sure of yourself. You always think of yourself. How the hell do you think I could love you?"

"I see it in your eyes…" Terrance said, walking up toward her as she stepped back, 

"Terrance, stay away from me…" she said, when he grabbed her and was about to kiss her straight on the lips when he felt the wind knocked out of him. he looked up to see his best friend Christopher, looking down at him.

"Didn't Butch teach you not to touch things that don't belong to you?" he said, as Terrance stood and then looked at his friend…or enemy straight into the eye. 

"Really? Since when has Jamie been yours?" Terrance spat at him, wanting so badly to kill him, 

"When you broke your promise Terrance." Christopher said, "And after she ran to me, I did what any other boy would do when they see a pretty girl in distress because of another stupid male."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Do better." He said, as he put his arm around Jamie's waist and then gave his ex-best friend a smirk, turning away from him and walking away with his ex-girlfriend. Terrance calmed down before he tried to kill him for doing that to him. that was his best friend out of all people. 

            Terrance knew he did some pretty messed up things, but he didn't think he deserved that. No one really does. Now he knew how Blossom felt when she caught him kissing on Julie like she wasn't anything to him. Only worse. If anything, Terrance never double crossed his friends when it came to that area in their life, but now, he felt as if he never wanted to deal with another female again.

"_It only takes one bitch can screw up the rest of your life._" he thought, as he stood up and walked in the other direction, "_Only one_."

~~~~~~~

            Bubbles walked through the halls with her sister, listening as she told her everything that happened. If there was something Bubbles knew about her sister that anybody else wasn't catching on to, (if they didn't they were slow) was that Buttercup was really into him, like no other girl in the school is. Sure, Bubbles took a peek, swooned for a few seconds, but then moved on with her life, knowing that Boomer is the only one who could grab and keep hold of her heart.

Just as she was thinking that, she turned to see Mary Contrary talking to her boyfriend-again. They both had been paired to do some type of project together for science, and needless to say, she didn't like that.

"Look at this Bubbles…" Buttercup said, "You're boyfriend's going to be molested by Ms. I'm-all-that-because-I lost-my-two-ton-body."

Bubbles laughed and then smirked. "I don't think so. If Boomer knows what's good for him, he'll remember that I'm the only one who can make him…what's that word Buttercup?"

"Which one?"

"The big one that means make him lose his mind?" she said, raising her brow as Buttercup mirrored her sisters' expression, 

"Ask Blossom…I don't know…I'm only trying to get my mind together to fight again…" she said, as a small smile swept across her face, "I'm gonna fuck him up…"

"Sure…" Bubbles said, "You're going to do more than that."

Buttercup looked over at her sister and smirked, "You have too much mouth. Way too much mouth."

"If you say so." Bubbles said, "Not my fault." 

            Bubbles and Buttercup walked through the hallways through the school, talking like they owned the school, and didn't have to be in class. They were so engrossed in the conversation they were having that they didn't notice Boomer following them and listening to every word they were saying. He walked behind Bubbles and put his arms around her waist, making her jump.

"Calm down sweetheart." He said, kissing her on the cheek, "It's just me."

"Oh." She said, "You finally noticed that I was alive."

"What?" Boomer said, raising his brow, knowing that she was talking about Mary. He smirked at that fact, pleased to know that his girl would still get jealous over him, even though they've been dating for awhile.

"Nothin'." She said, "So how's the project coming?"

"I don't know." He said, "Mary's a little air headed…"

"Like you should talk." Buttercup mumbled, and Boomer snapped his head up to say something and didn't, mostly because he wasn't about to get into anything with Buttercup. Besides, he just wanted to see her and Bruiser fight again. From what Bruiser told him, Buttercup is dangerous. That's why he likes fighting her. Or at least why he liked her skills the first time around. 

"She's air headed?" Bubbles said, looking up at Boomer with a impish grin, "I don't think so. Mary was the smartest person in kindergarten."

"You mean class nerd…" she said, smirking, as Boomer looked back at her and then put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Bubbles, do I have to tell you to stop being jealous?" Boomer said, "Or do I have to show you?"

"I think something along the lines of doing both would satisfy me." Bubbles said, as she turned and her hair, not worn in pigtails flew over her face, 

            Without warning, Boomer kissed her on the lips, making her melt, and making Buttercup feel a little out of place. she wasn't one for standing around when two people went into PDA-mode. Instead, she walked away, and out of the school. When she walked out, she found herself walking toward the park and with that, she took off toward the sky. 

Unbeknownst to her, someone was following her. Slowly, but at his own speed, Bruiser crept up behind her, wanting to fight her…that's what his first intentions were. His next, were of a whole different nature.

            As Buttercup landed on the ground, at the meadow she had her first run-in with Bruiser, she looked around and gave an appreciative look around at the rubble that they both caused trying to tear each other apart. Oh yes, she loved the sweet blows that she gave and took as they both fought trying to tear him apart and gain the upper hand…

            On top of that, she liked the semi-intimate moment they shared before she messed it up and had him screaming, obviously off guard. Buttercup couldn't explain what she felt when he was over her, before her counterpart messed it up. She wanted to kill Butch for that, but maybe she felt like thanking him. when the attraction you felt for a boy was that strong within a matter of seconds, you need to step back and breathe. 

"Nice little mess huh?" she said to herself, 

"Yeah." 

Buttercup jumped, turned around and saw Bruiser standing there. Her face started to flush when she saw him, brown eyes, brown hair and all. The same boy that had her flushing from the day before. Before she got friendly with him, she did what her first instinct was-go on the defensive.

"What're you doing?" she snapped, "Following me?"

"What?" he said, raising a brow, "You actually think I would spend my time running after you?"

            Buttercup crossed her arms over her chest, and cocked her hip to the side, giving him a disbelieving look. It wasn't obvious that he was following her, but the truth remained that he did. Buttercup was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Neither she or her sisters were dumb, and sometime someone was going to learn that. if not the whole world, then one person at a time. That's how Buttercup operated anyway. she took life at her own pace, no matter how fast or slow an aspect of life moved, it was meant to happen.

"Who said it was about all of that?" Buttercup said, smirking, "You act like I'm not worth it."

Bruiser smirked, and then walked up to her, as close as Buttercup was getting accustomed to between the time she and Bruiser met. Something that hardly rattled her anymore.

"Are you?" he said, as Buttercup lifted up her green eyes and mirrored the look on his face, as she took a step forward to him. 

"That's for me to know, you to find out, and you to decide." Buttercup said, her eyes twinkling as Bruiser's leering grin got even deeper and more devilish. In a word, Buttercup found it sexy. 

Bruiser's arms wound their way around her waist, bringing her flush against his hard body. Buttercup tried to back away but Bruiser's grip was too strong for her…at the moment. Buttercup's resolve was crumbling because she wasn't about to run. She didn't find herself wanting to.

"Already did." He said, before bringing his lips to capture hers in a kiss that Buttercup never thought she'd ever feel in her life. The timing was probably out of whack being that Bruiser didn't know her that well, but Buttercup didn't care. To her, time didn't matter. Just the subject of the matter. 

When he let go, Buttercup looked up at him, her smirk covering what was going on underneath the surface. She was excited, elated, she wanted…craved…more.

But, before going any further in anything, Buttercup looked into his eyes as a question that formed into her mind, made it's way out of her mouth. 

"How sure are you?" 

~~~~~~~

Bruiser looked at her and then raised his eyebrow at the question she just asked him. How could she challenge what he felt for her? Then he thought over everything. From when his mother barges in his room and tells him to pack up everything he has, and the next thing he knew, he's sitting in a train for a whole day, asking his mother questions and not getting any answers. He gets off the train and ends up waiting in five consecutive places before ending up at Marina Plutonia's house. Bruiser sat there, listening to Melissa tell Marina that she had a half son that she didn't know about, and Marina's face gets even more pale than it was when she first saw Melissa standing at her doorstep. An hour later, after Professor Utonium came and listened to the two females battle it off, Bruiser met Buttercup, and fought Buttercup. The whole funny thing was that their attraction to each other was…undeniable. He wouldn't deny it. 

Now, he stood, looking into her eyes, and what she said sunk into his head, as he knew what she was implying. It had only been a short amount of time. A small, quick amount of time. 

"Sure enough." Bruiser said, "Why?"

"You don't know me." Buttercup said, smirking, "Until you do, we're just two strangers that like to fight with each other."

"And you're saying that because…" Bruiser said, wanting to hear her response. He knew what she was saying, but he wanted to hear her reasoning and find out what he was about to get himself into.

"Because…I don't just jump into things head first." Buttercup said, although that was a pure lie, but then, with the seriousness of what she was feeling, she wanted to know what she was dealing with as well. Bruiser had fallen into her lap like a lost puppy, and she wanted to get to know him like a little five year old girl…or Bubbles would want to take the puppy in and care for it. 

"So what are you telling me?" Bruiser said, loosening his grip a little so that he could look at her whole face.

"Why do you wanna make me answer questions you already know the answer to?" she asked him, getting annoyed. 

"Because…" Bruiser said, "You're a tough nut to crack sweetie."

"Cutie?" Buttercup said, looking up at him, when he looked down at her, with a smirk, covering his real emotion to that one word, 

"What?" he answered, despite of himself. He didn't like the name Buttercup used, but he wasn't going to let her know. That would make her use it more often. Too often for his taste.

"You know what I want…" she said, "So let's stop being stupid about it. I like you and you like me."

"Says who?" Bruiser said, raising a brow, as Buttercup didn't let what he said faze her, 

"I." She said, simply, "You know you want me. It's obvious. Too obvious." 

"State the case…" Bruiser said, 

"One of my father's rules was to never get friendly with strangers. Get to know me, and then you can find out."

Bruiser was about to ask 'what?' but he remembered. He asked, and he was going to find out. He decided he'd take Buttercup's little deal, but at the moment…it didn't mean he couldn't have fun with her. Life was too short not to.

"Alright." He said, and then pulled her back toward him, with Buttercup powerless to escape…if she wanted to. 

"What are you…" Buttercup started, but couldn't finish with the feel of Bruiser's lips on hers. She just let herself dive into the pleasure he was creating in her.

When they pulled away, Buttercup checked her watch, and noticed that school was out. 

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting right about now?" Buttercup said, "I still wanted to whoop your ass…"

Bruiser looked down at her and then grinned as he swept her off her feet, and laid her on the ground, positioning himself on top of her. He hadn't forgotten that he challenged her again after their little altercation at lunch, and still was up for the challenge. Just not at the given time and moment. He only came up with one word to that. 

"Later." 

Buttercup saw his dangerous chocolate brown depths grow darker and his face take on the look of the arrogant tyrant inside of him that  she would tame and conquer all before his lips met hers and ceased all of her capability of thought. 

~~~~~~~

Blossom Utonium 

3:45 PM

Where the hell is Buttercup?  
  


Bubbles Utonium

3:46 PM

Buttercup is doing something that I wanna know about…whenever she plans to act like she isn't having a four hour sex session in the middle of nowhere and come home…

Butch Plutonia

3:48 PM

There's something that everyone in this house is asking me, like I know. Fuck is Bruiser? 

REVIEW RESPONSES 

****

Blayde-Thanks for pointing out my little Julie/Jamie mistake. I honestly don't know how that happened. Maybe that could lead to an idea somehow…anyway, thanks for reading and I wanted to know…when are you going to update? I'm stuck in suspense. I'm sick of waiting.

Hairy Gregory-I'm sorry that Teresa didn't quite get beat up. She's not the one that's going to get beaten up, someone else will. don't worry, Buttercup'll get hardcore soon…whenever that is.

Ledophole-To the one person that I really adore…where is YOUR next update? I've been waiting and passing the time by writing for you. Do I get any type of payback? ::Gives innocent smile:: Any?

Violettegal345-I'm glad you enjoy the story so far and hope you liked this chapter too.

Anonymous Reviewers-I've updated. You like? Do ya???

As for now, I've updated, and responded. Please review…for me…please. :)


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, my favorite-est show on Cartoon Network, is mentioned in this chapter. No, I don't own it. If I did, this story wouldn't be written and I would be filthy, filthy rich. Feel me? Besides…if Akira Toriyama wants to take me to court, just tell him to ask me what the mortgage is…I'm still trying to find out.

Author's Notes: The school kid has comeback for another chapter, and another round of…do we smell drama? Well, this is going to help the story line just a little bit, but don't worry. It's not boring…hopefully. I do apologize for the wait, if anyone out there cared enough to wait, and I'll shut up now. Without any further adieu, I present…

Chapter Five

Buttercup walked into the house, trying to walk past her father before he saw her covered in dirt and residue. Again, when she and Bruiser fought, it was a tie, mostly because their mind was so clouded from kissing each other the seconds before. She walked up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom, remembering every second of their fighting session, and the make out one before that.

When grabbed on the knob, she felt someone else's hand there under hers and turned to see Bubbles. Her little sister smirked at her and then looked her up and down as Buttercup moved back with an embarrassed look on her face.

"So…Buttercup returns?" she said, "You're lucky dad isn't home. He would've flipped if he saw you like this."

"I know." She said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take my shower."

"Whatever." she said, "Good thing we have two bathrooms in here."

Bubbles walked away, but not before turning to Buttercup and saying, "Oh yeah, you have to tell me what happened, because I know you ran into him without asking."

Buttercup just gave her sister a cool, breezy glance before walking into the bathroom, throwing on the shower and stepping in, letting the water fall on her body as she threw her clothes on the floor.

She was going to tell her alright. Bubbles always found a way if she didn't right then at the given moment. Blackmail was her expertise somehow. Maybe because Bubbles spent her time watching those action flicks with Boomer half the time, seeing how people blackmail and use it to its full extent. Since Boomer came around, Buttercup noticed that Bubbles considerably changed, yet stayed the same. 

Bubbles wasn't as afraid of exciting things as she used to, and was more aggressive although she was always like that, just twice as aggressive. Buttercup even noticed that Blossom changed considerably when she started going out with Butch becoming less stressful, more relaxed, and dare Buttercup say it, more fun to be around. 

After her twenty five minutes in the shower, Buttercup walked out with a towel around her and walked past Blossom's room, where she heard a few giggles and a chuckle that only belonged to her best friend. She smirked and walked on. Buttercup forgot to add more lighthearted to the list also. 

She walked into her room, and threw on her favorite green football jersey and then threw herself on the bed. Her door then flew open and she let out a small growl when Bubbles came inside and plopped down on her bed. 

"Shut up and tell me what happened." Bubbles said,

"If I shut up, I can't talk." Buttercup said,

"Let's not be smart today." Bubbles said, "I wanna hear every single detail…"

"Alright, alright…" Buttercup said, as she assumed her position on her bed and relaxed as she went and told Bubbles the details of her crazy afternoon with her…with her…cutie. 

~~~~~~~

"Come on sexy…it's only a few more problems…" 

"I know and I wanna finish them." 

Butch walked over to his girlfriend and tried to take her mind off of her books and more on him. Reason was that he didn't really get to see her all day, being that she was engrossed in her homework at lunch and couldn't waste her time to play around with him. Now she was too engrossed in the 

homework she had to think about his hormones. The ones that he had to hold ever since sixth period lunch that day.

"Look…" he said, "None of your problems are that hard, so just forget them…"

"No Butch…" she said, looking up from her math textbook, up to his face, while she sat on her bed with a smirk on her face, loving the attention she was getting from her boyfriend, and making him want her so bad at the same time. 

            Blossom didn't really know the extent of her attractiveness when it came to him until a few weeks back. She learned that Butch loved every aspect of her. Front her looks to her ways. Blossom also noticed that it worked both ways. She liked everything about Butch that she used to hate about him before. 

Before she could do another problem all the way through, Butch laid on the bed next to her and started to nibble on her neck.

"Butch…stop." She said, as she felt him smirk against her skin,

"Why?" he said, "You said you wasn't going to pay any attention to me remember?"

Blossom smirked at the small detail that she almost forgot. When Butch first came into the door with that look of want in his eyes, she told him straight from the jump that she wasn't going to let him have his way with her until she was finished doing her homework. That's what she had wanted, but her resolve was crumbling-fast.

"Stop…" she said, "Or I'll throw you right out that window." 

Butch chuckled as he began to swirl his tongue around the small area with a little more skill and less mercy than he had before. Blossom knew that she was going to give in, but wanted to hold out a little bit longer. Just so that she could finish her next problem. With Butch giving her pleasure, it worked her brain and resolve at the same time. It was good exercise.

"No you won't." he said, as he moved his lips up across her face and started licking her ear as if he were kissing her lips-the part he wanted to kiss. 

"Yes I will." She said, smirking at him, as she checked her equation and moved on towards the last problem. Butch started to give up when Blossom closed her book and then turned on her back, while Butch ended up hovering over her.

"Now you're finally finished?" he said, 

"Yeah. All you needed to do was wait." She said, smirking, 

"Whatever…now, come here and give me some sugar…" he said, as his lips took hers and they kissed with an urgency of long lost lovers, when they had just only been apart for a few hours. 

As they kissed, they didn't notice that someone was walking towards the room and on top of that, they didn't notice when Bubbles opened up the door, and stepped in. Looking over towards the bed, she saw the two lovers making out ferociously, when she gasped and the two looked up at her.

"Oops. My bad…" Bubbles said, with a small hint of blush appearing on her cheeks, 

"No prob…" Butch said, 

"Blossom, I came to tell you that someone's calling for you, but they won't tell me who it is…"

"So tell them I'm busy."

"I told them you were free." Bubbles said, raking a hand through her hair, "And on top of that, the Professor should be coming home in a few minutes, and he'll flip if he sees you on the bed with Butch like that…"

            Blossom blushed, remembering when they both got caught sleep on each other on the couch when he came in the house. She knew if he didn't like it then, he wouldn't like it any better at the moment seeing the compromising position they were in. She looked up at her boyfriend and gave him a mock pitiful look.

"Just five minutes alright?" 

"It's alright." He said, standing up, "I need to get home anyway. This bitch is probably running the streets and everybody wants to know where he is. I was supposed to be looking for him, but I forgot to…"

"What kind of brother are you Butch?" Bubbles asked him with the look of concern that only a mother could get away with, "You're brother could be getting fucked up out there and you wouldn't give a damn…"

"He's a Rowdyruff. He can't get fucked up..." he said, as he thought of his father, and a sharp pain came in his heart, "Not if he's thinking straight…"

"Well, if you wanna know anything, ask Buttercup." Bubbles put in, although Buttercup couldn't possibly know, being that they parted ways. They had no claim on each other yet, so it didn't really benefit Butch to ask that question.

"Nah, I doubt she'd know anything." Butch said, although that wasn't entirely true. He remembered that they were about to fight at lunch, but even then, Buttercup probably wouldn't want to talk about him at the moment…not with Butch anyway. 

It seemed as if he were slowly losing his best friend to a boy, but now he knew how she must've felt when it came to him being with Blossom, so he could understand, but he'd try to talk to her anyway. He hardly did, and needed to. He didn't want to do a three sixty on his friend, because she was like a sister to him and his first step to opening up when it came to trusting people-again. After that, Blossom taught him, although she didn't really know it, that he was capable of falling in love.

He decided that he'd chill with her tomorrow, if the time called for it. For then, he had a brother to look for.

"I'm gonna be out, because I don't think the professor would like to see his perfect oldest daughter to be molested by public enemy number one." Butch said, as he kissed his girl on the cheek and then flew out the window, after opening it. Blossom gave a smirk and then looked over at Bubbles, her leering look still attached.

"I finally get some tongue for the first time that day and you just had to mess it up huh?" she said, 

"Hey…" Bubbles said, "Didn't know you cared that much…" 

Blossom laughed and then walked downstairs to pick up the phone. She swung her hair back all in one motion before saying, "Hello?"

"Buttercup?"

"No…this is Blossom." She replied, raising an eyebrow, 

"Oh…my bad. Wrong girl." The person said, "Can I get Buttercup."

"Sure…" Blossom said slowly, "May I ask whom I'm speaking to?"

"Bruiser." 

"_I knew it…" Blossom said, _

"Well, let me get her for you. Hold on?"

"Yeah." He said, his deep husky voice booming over the line, 

"BUTTERCUP! IT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Blossom yelled, with a hint of a smirk on her face. 

Within seconds, Buttercup was in front of Blossom's face with a deep smirk there. She was about to tell Blossom that she wasn't his girlfriend, or was thinking about becoming her boyfriend, but she saw in her sister's eyes, that Blossom would debate on it from where they stood until they both fell asleep. That's how they were and most likely always be. 

            Blossom handed her sister the phone and smirked when a hint of blush crossed her face and Buttercup said '_What do you want?' with a teasing smile on her face. Blossom chuckled to herself as she left the room and then decided to leave the house. She wasn't fast enough to catch Butch, but she was quick enough to catch him. Besides, she wasn't going to let Buttercup have all the fun just because Bubbles messed up. _

The rose-eyed colored teen walked over towards the door and then flew away, with hopes of seeing the boy that stole her heart and kept it, with scheming, underhanded things they could do in mind.

~~~~~~~

            Brick was sprawled out over the ground, his mouth bleeding like crazy, and his face swollen to a pulp. Samantha was on the other side of him, trying to make sure that he had his consciences in tact. If they were going to stay alive they would both need it. 

"So…dead yet?"

            On the other side of them was a boy that had dirty blond hair and electric blue eyes of that mysterious color. He was a stocky build and had a crazy glint in his eye that told it all. He was crazy-no scratch that-he was deranged.

"Are you going to give me any info or not?" he asked, "Because he can run and hide if he wants, but I'm going to get my revenge on Bruiser Plutonia, or I'll kill you and rape your little bitch."

            With mention of Samantha, Brick punched the unknown male so quick that he didn't see it coming. By then, he zipped over to her, scooped him up in his arms as quickly as possible and then flew away all before the boy that attacked them could say or do anything. 

"Sam are you okay?" he asked as Samantha looked up into his eyes, her heart trying slow down from the excitement and terror of what she had just witnessed. On top of that, she didn't know what to do or say. All she could do was nod. 

"Yeah." She said, "Just don't die on me Brick." 

Brick gave a raspy chuckle before saying, "I'm not going to die on you. I'm fucked up like hell, but I'm healing myself now as we speak. I just need to get you home alright?"

Samantha merely nodded as her boyfriend took her in the direction of where she wanted to mostly be, so she could figure some things out. The whole experience had herself thinking things and she really wanted to think them through before doing anything stupid or driving herself crazy. 

"Call me alright?" Samantha said, when she was at the foot of her steps, as she wrapped her arms around Brick and then looked at his face, wanting so badly to help him. She knew that she really couldn't so she backed away after he gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"I will. Later." He said, as he zipped off. In Samantha's mind, she wanted to know a few things. Why would the boy start a confrontation with Brick, where did he come from and overall…

"_Who the hell is he?"_

~~~~~~~

"Shit Brick. He fucked you up…"

"I know that thank you." 

            Brick sat there and looked on as Professor Utonium looked into a wound that was made by the mysterious super human. Butch, whom he ran into on the way home, came back with Blossom, his brother and Mrs. Plutonia. The three stood and watched as Brick writhed in pain from the wound that his offender had given him. where they can see what happened to their brother and then tried to get all of the facts of what happened. In short, they were worried, even though they didn't show it. 

"Brick…tell me what happened." John said, while he applied the serum that he made when it came to emergencies like the one he was currently facing. 

Brick wasn't only writhing from pain, but also fury that he had to lose in front of his own girlfriend that badly, and that he couldn't even fight back when the blond haired blue eyed boy messed him up as if he had committed his worse crime ever. He writhed in anger as he remembered the blatant details of the last hour.

*Flashback*

            Brick had his arms around his girl, holding her close and saying sweet nothings in her ear. They were a few minutes away from her house. Just as they passed a secluded corner, he heard a snicker. With his sensitive hearing, and uncomfortable gut feeling, Brick turned around and saw a boy that had a slim build, with blond hair and blue eyes. His eyes were shaped almost like his were except they were a bit more almond shaped instead of round.

"Damn…" the person said, with a snicker, "What kind of freak has red eyes?" 

Brick looked the boy up and down and didn't say a word to him. He noticed Samantha getting a little irritated by the boy's remark, but didn't say a word at all. The two started walking until the boy suddenly appeared on the other side of Samantha, looking her up and down with a leering gaze.

"Mmm, nice…" he said, as he walked up toward them, "Sure she's not easy?"

Samantha had made an indignant sound and then looked him up and down and then noticed that there wasn't something right with the male who had come out of nowhere starting trouble. He had attributes that were like those of her boyfriend and his brothers. That scared her. And she knew that Brick had to notice because…

That scared the hell out of him too.

Brick then pushed Samantha to the side before she could react and then looked the boy in the eye.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, his crimson eyes starting to take on the color of blood. 

"Me? It doesn't matter who I am. Just know that there's a little bitch around me who's going to know me when he sees me." He answered, "Do you know Bruiser Plutonia?"

"What's he to you?" Brick said, not validating or denying the fact

"A person that I hold a grudge over that I'm about to take out. Let's cut to the chase. You already know him, so tell me everything you know or else…"

"Or else what?" Brick said, raising his eyebrow, 

Before Brick could react, the unknown male punched him straight in the face, causing Brick to topple and fall over. He jumped up and then caught his offender in the face, leaving a nice red mark in the middle of his nose. The male was about to retaliate, but not before Brick punched him in the gut and then uppercut him, making his neck spring back. 

All the while he heard Samantha screaming for him to stop and to leave him alone before he killed him, but it was a little too late for that. He had crossed the line for coming on to his girl, and he wasn't having that. On top of that, he wanted to kill his brother. Raven had left Brick responsible for anything that happened for his two younger brothers and it time for him to yet keep watch over his third and youngest. He didn't need trouble where he was trying to escape it. It probably wasn't anything serious.

Brick picked up the boy and then slammed him on the ground continually, making sure he paid for what he did. When he felt enough was enough, he dropped him to the ground, where he limply fell. Brick had turned to Samantha had started to walk over to his girlfriend, thinking it was safe, until the boy suddenly sprung up, clasped his hands together and knocked Brick to the ground in one swift, but hard blow. 

The blue eyed wonder then took his foot and stomped on him mercilessly until he started to cough up some blood, then picked him up and threw him against the wall, while taking his fist and punching him in the face, until he started to feel tired. Brick was taking the beating like a man, but was starting to crack as he heard his girl scream. 

Mr. Unknown dropped Brick to the ground and then let him drop to the floor without any shame in his game. He smirked like he had gone mad, like what he did was just to amuse him because he was pretty amused by the way Brick was laid out like a cover on a bed.

"So…dead yet?" he said, after he watched him twist in horrible discomfort for the last few seconds. After he did nothing but stare at him, he continued his charade.

"Are you going to give me any info or not? Because he can run and hide if he wants, but I'm going to get my revenge on Bruiser Plutonia, or I'll kill you and rape your little bitch."

With mention of harming his girl, Brick jumped up, and punched the male fast and hard, blinding him for the second, and swooped Samantha in his arms, flying away from the scene as fast as he could.

*End Of Flashback*

"This punk is looking for me?" Bruiser said, raising his brow, "What did he look like?"

"I told you you're regular blond hair blue eyes…" he said, "Like Boomer…"

"Oh…really?" Bruiser replied, as an image of his enemy came back to mind. He remembered the blond pretty boy that he knocked out before coming to Townsville, but it couldn't have been him. How could it have been him? He's fully a regular human being. Unless he got his hands on the chemical that would make him that strong, and that was thoroughly impossible, unless he hacked his way through it.

"Yeah." Brick answered, as he laid there, letting the serum sit and do it's work on his wounded body. The doorbell rang and within the next few seconds, Samantha emerged from the lab door and started to make her way downstairs. 

"Samantha Grey what are you doing here?" the professor said, 

"I…came to see if Brick was okay…" she said, as Bruiser looked over at the female, "Blossom said you wouldn't mind it too much."

The professor sighed but understood what she was feeling at the moment after what Brick had just explained to him and his family. He decided that maybe they needed a moment alone, because Samantha really looked worried, and she wasn't going to take the professor's word that he was alright until Brick himself said so.

"Umm, let's give these two a moment shall we?" John said, looking over at Marina, who then nodded and told her other three children to go upstairs for awhile. 

When the others left, Samantha looked down on her boyfriend that sat in the lab chair looking up at her with a small smile.

"I told you I was alright you know…" he said, as Samantha shook her head and then let a stray tear come out of her eye, 

"Really Brick?" she said, pointing at the large wound, "How do you take it?"

"I just do…" he said, "But that's besides the point. I told you to stay home."

"Yeah, but Brick, look at what he did to you? Do you know I could've easily seen you die right then and there?"

"You didn't. I can't die like that." Brick said, pulling her on his lap, although that ached a little when she added her weight on him, 

"Believe me sweetie, I'm fine, and I'm not going to leave you anytime soon."

"I'm sorry Brick. It's just that I love you so much that I don't want to lose you…" Samantha said, cutting herself off when she felt his gaze on her, so strong yet so loving. He pulled her down to him for one sweet kiss and looked into her soft brown eyes, 

"You know I love you too much to go down and lose you without a fight." Brick said, "Don't be afraid Samantha…I'm always gonna be there for you. And if I'm not, just know that I'll love you always." 

Samantha didn't say anything, because she was basically speechless. There were no more words left to say. She then just laid her head on her boyfriend's chest and sighed. All she needed was to be comforted. Nothing more.

~~~~~~~

Bruiser sat in the livingroom along with Buttercup, who was watching Dragonball Z, one of her favorite shows of the moment.

"I didn't know you liked to watch this bullshit." He said, sitting next to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder. It was a friendly gesture, but it wasn't like it was Butch doing that to her. That's the reason why her heart rate picked up a little.

"I don't watch bullshit." She said, despite what her body was feeling, "This show is not bullshit."

"Who's your favorite character?" Bruiser questioned her, when she looked up at him and smirked, 

"Vegeta." Buttercup said, simply, "He's the most hardcore person on the show."

"I agree. He's the only person I can respect, other than Piccolo." Bruiser said, smirking, 

"Seems like you watch the show too…" Buttercup said, as she looked on, getting increasingly interested in the action taking place on screen, 

"Yeah." He said, moving in a little closer, which Buttercup noticed but then didn't act on, 

"You just said it was bullshit…' she said wincing when she saw Vegeta get knocked out by their rival Buu, 

"It is, because half the shit that happens on there can't happen in real life." He said, "I'd love to whoop somebody's ass with the Kamehameha Wave." 

"Your attacks are good enough." Buttercup said, wishing she didn't say that out loud, as she turned to him and then saw the look on his face, 

"Don't tell me what I already know Buttercup." Bruiser said, while he looked at her, "I know my attacks work because they threw you off pretty well…"

Buttercup gritted her teeth at the comment he made and then turned back toward the TV. She noticed he moved in a little closer, but wasn't acknowledging it. Not after he sat there and tried to get her upset all over again. Besides, her show was on. Bruiser wasn't anything compared to the show at the moment.

"Besides…" his voice came out as a whisper in her ear, "I know another attack that can throw you off."

"What?" Buttercup said in a bored tone, but her breath caught when Bruiser started to swirl his tongue around her neck.

"Bruiser…stop…" she said, knowing she was beginning to fight a losing battle, 

"No…" he said, "You sound like you like it, and I like to pleasure you. You should know that by now…"

"No. Seriously. Stop." Buttercup said, as she suppressed the small moan that almost made it'[s way out of her mouth. Suddenly Bruiser pulled away and looked at her eyes.

"Sweetie, stop playing games with me." He said, "You know you want me to continue."

"I don't. I'm watching the show." She said, turning her attention back to it, 

"Look me in the eyes and say you don't want me to then." 

            Buttercup then turned, accepting the challenge she thought she was going to win, and looked into his eyes. She looked and got hypnotized by the attractiveness they held and the boy behind them. His forwardness was so sexy to her that she wanted to kiss him badly.

So she did. 

            Bruiser was shocked beyond belief when she pulled away and turned her attention back to the show. She noticed that Bruiser hadn't taken his eyes off of her and was still watching her up until that moment. Keep them thinking and on their toes. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"_Got 'em." She thought as she turned her attention back toward the TV. That was a trip. A real trip. _

~~~~~~~

Buttercup Utonium

6:30 PM

I'm pretty much in a good mood because I caught the 'I'm-too-nice-for-you' Plutonia at a state of shock and he couldn't hide it. Besides, I really have to draw the line anyway. I can't learn about him if we still take up half the time kissing and flirting. Then again…who cares…I like it and don't mind it. And surprisingly, I'm counting the hours until I see him again. 

Brick Plutonia

6:33 PM

I'm very pissed off, mostly because I don't know who the hell that asshole is that fucked me up like a little bitch. On top of that, I have to stay home from school because the professor wants to make sure I'm not permanently damaged…as if that could happen. Between the three of us, don't know about Bruiser, more fucked up shit has happened and we walked out of it alive. I really can care less though, because the only thing I want, is to make sure that kid is dead. I, Brick Plutonia, want revenge.

Author's Note: Well, that's all for another round of 'Bring it On.' Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think in a form of review please. I'd appreciate it. :)

Review Reponses

Blayde: To the damsel with the beautiful story, when are you updating? I'd love to know because I'm left in suspense…I knew it was Butch :) on top of that, please…update before something really bad happens to me…

Hairy Gregory: To the college boy. I've FINALLY seen the update on your story, but I'm not complaining. In fact, I liked it a lot, but now I'm wondering, is the next chapter coming out by the time I turn sixteen? I ponder that with a finger on my chin and my eyes looking up toward the skies…lol. 

Ledophole: The amazing school kid. Where's your next update on my story that I love so much? (Notice how I'm bashing at authors first?) I know that it took me awhile to return the favor but I don't want to wait a lifetime to wait again for the next chapter. I want somebody to tell Butch how stupid he is for doing Blossom like that…but if you feel slothful, I have some inspiration for you…my dearest, most favorite saiyan of them all, Vegeta. I'll have him blast you into the next dimension. I'm babbling. I'll stop now.

Violettegal345: I'm glad you like the story. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think this time around! I'd really like to know. :)

Anonymous Reviewers: Where are you? Talk to me!!!!

Have a question? Comment? Personal request? Mail me at Cinnabun239@aol.com. Don't be afraid, I'm the most friendliest person you'll ever meet. Bye for now!


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note: I'm sorry for taking so, so, so, so long with this update, but you know me. Besides, with being a teen, some of you already know the drama. Besides, I need to let you all know something. Not that it's that important, but I thought you should know anyway.

This story might become a small epic. Yup. I know you're thinking, "_It's already crazy that she got Buttercup with another boy that's not Butch…what's she doing making the story longer than it should be?" well, with the little plot twist I happened to add, I'm thinking about making the story slightly longer than I originally planned. _

But then again, I don't know why I wrote all of that when it already is one…I'll let you in on how in a few more chapters…that might take years. Anyway, on with the long waited chapter…if anybody cared…

Chapter Six

            Buttercup walked to school the few days after Brick's shake down with the unknown boy. She was half way expecting to run into Bruiser, or run into Butch, who she wanted to see, just to see. 

Unfortunately, she didn't run into Bruiser, or her counterpart, and she felt oddly lonely. Buttercup sighed as she walked through the double doors and walked over towards the locker. When she pulled it out, she pulled out her CD player, along with her Eminem CD and her math and science books. She then walked across the hallway, when she overheard a few girls talking and her stomach almost flipped from it.

"Oh my gosh he looks sexy!" the first girl squealed, "He has blond hair and these pretty weird ass blue eyes…"

"You mean that boy up in the office." Her friend questioned, "I know, but that other new boy looks so much more scrumptious…" 

"I know, but the other boy is competition. Just extremely gorgeous."

"I still think that no one is sexier than Butch…especially with those sexy-ass green eyes…"

          Buttercup smirked and then walked away. There was a moment when she thought the same. They were friends, but Buttercup could notice boys like any other girl could. As for Bruiser, she felt a little hint of jealousy, more like protectiveness over him when the girl made that comment, but Buttercup was inclined to agree. That was one of the reasons she wanted him oh-so-badly. The difference between her and the other girls were that she knew that she had a _chance of having him, and the rest of them were still dreaming of having a single conversation._

She walked over toward her first period class where she would run into her 'friend', and sat in her seat, listening to the words of her favorite song while she waited for class to start. The thing that struck her most was that she was actually on time…

~~~~~~~

Later on in the day, Blossom found herself sweating with her muscles aching, and tired. Tired enough to fall in the very spot she stood. And that was in the middle of the handball court with Buttercup, Bruiser and her boyfriend. They were playing homicide, and Blossom had gotten hit with that ball a few times too many for her liking. It was hard enough trying to play the game with just Butch, he was a little faster for her, but when it came to playing with Buttercup, who was a tad bit quicker than Butch, being that she was a female, and then came Bruiser, who was twice as quick and hard with the ball than all of them put together. Blossom, by far was the slowest person on the court. 

Meanwhile, Brick was laid out on a blanket with Samantha, as he watched her read a book. She was sitting up, while he was looking up at the sky, watching her and remembering when he was holding her in the lab that day, and how vulnerable and confused she was.

"_I'm sorry Brick. It's just that I love you so much that I don't want to lose you…" "__You know I love you too much to go down and lose you without a fight. Don't be afraid Samantha, I'm always gonna be there for you. And if I'm not, just know that I'll love you always." _

He looked at her as she silently read the book she had wanted to read the same day that all of this mess with his youngest brother happened. Brick reached up and started to play with her hair as Samantha took her attention away from the book and over to him. Samantha gave Brick the smile that made him fall in love with her. He reached up and then stroked her cheek as she looked down at him.

"What do I owe this show of affection?" Samantha asked, with a softness in her voice that made Brick give her a grin,

"Nothing. Just being there for me when you could've easily left." He said, as Samantha looked down at him and smiled, 

"I love you Brick. No matter how crazy things get, I have to accept that's who you are. Besides, I know a whole lot of girls that want to get with 

the _handsome Brick Plutonia."_

"Really?" Brick said, giving her a smirk that made her smirk back, 

"Yeah." She replied, "But there's a problem…"  
  


          Brick looked at her as she trailed off and put her book down. Samantha then laid back so that she was facing Brick and looking into his bold red eyes, and almost lost herself in them.

"What's the problem?" he asked her, 

"You're mine, carrot top." She said, as Brick smirked over and brought her closer into his grasp, 

"You need to stop calling me that." 

"Why? It fits you pretty well." She said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips, and getting silent. When Samantha pulled back, she found herself being pulled back and her mouth meeting brick's in a fiery kiss that only two lovers could share. When they both broke apart, they heard Blossom give her boyfriend an onslaught of curses. 

The couple laughed as they turned their attention to their friends and decided to try to stop a fight waiting to happen. It was their lunch period and they would have to enjoy it without the trouble.

~~~~~~~

          Bubbles sat in the principal's office with a look of fury in her face. It was the first time ever in all her years of school that she ever got in trouble for fighting but it was taking its toll as one of the hardest times she ever fought somebody. 

          On the other side of the office was Mary Q. Contrary, who looked like she was going to need plastic surgery, and it was a sure thing that her parents were going to sue her father for everything he had since he was one of wealthiest professor's in Townsville. That also meant, to Bubbles dismay that she was going to be on punishment for awhile. 

          She had already seen the principal, she was just waiting for the school secretary to hand her the slip so that she could take her leave home. Seconds, if not minutes later, Princess walked in along with Mitch, and they both openly winced when they saw Mary and her face, mostly her nose bloody. After that sight, Princess let out a hard laugh and had Mitch staring at her with a bewildered look on her face.

"What's up Princess? Cuz I think I'm confused." 

"Easy. Mary fucked around with what wasn't hers." She said, as she turned, saw Bubbles and laughed herself out of the office even harder. 

Bubbles allowed herself to smirk over Princess' folly and then turned red again after she saw Boomer walk in and toward her.

"Bubbles, sweetheart…"

"Don't come near me bastard!" she said, looking at him, staring daggers into his heart, 

"Listen, it wasn't what it looked like." 

"YOU FUCKIN' KISSED HER!" Bubbles yelled, "HER LIPS WERE ON YOURS! YOU KISSED ME PLENTY OF TIMES TO KNOW WHAT THAT IS, OR WERE 

YOU FUCKING HER ON THE SIDE BOOMER?!"

"No Bubbles, I wasn't fucking her on the side." Boomer said, looking over at her, walking over, until the secretary walked over to them, gave Bubbles her slip, and pointed the both of them out of the office. 

          Bubbles walked down the hall and then walked out of the side exit of the school, since she was rendered dismissed anyway. Boomer on the other hand was putting a lot on the line to beg her to believe him at the given moment in time. 

"Look here Bubbles." He said, grabbing her with one arm, yanking her into looking into his face. No matter how hard Bubbles slapped him, he wasn't going to let go until he got his point across. 

"I wasn't doing a thing for her to come on me like that, she just came. You know that I don't push or touch a girl roughly like that, and you know what? Her tongue couldn't even get in my fuckin' mouth. I don't even know what would make you think I would cheat on you after I told you I loved you and no-fuckin'-body else. You know what, it's just fucked up. One little bitch comes to me like that, and all of a sudden, you go crazy. I don't get that about you Bubbles. What makes you girls do that?"

All the while, Bubbles watched Boomer go into fury, but his last question made her snap even more.

"The same reason why Blossom went crazy on Butch when she thought he was using her. The same reason why Buttercup will drop your brother in a second if she doesn't think there's anything real between them, and the same reason Samantha won't be with anybody else with Brick. I'm hung up on you Boomer! You're my first love! Not some little crush I can get over! Understand?"

          Boomer stood quiet and then pulled Bubbles close and could feel her tension go throughout her body. Without warning, he just kissed her passionately and then felt Bubbles respond back when they pulled away. Boomer looked into her eyes and then ran his finger softly down her face.

"I will never kiss another girl the way I kiss you Bubbles, even if I do kiss another girl. Fuck, I will never kiss another girl other than you Bubbles. I love you too much to think any other girl will do alright? So don't let what Mary does get to you, because you knew from the jump she was after me. Bubbles…I love you, and I'm sorry shit got like this."

Bubbles kissed him back and then looked up into the eyes she came to love.

"I love you too Boomer." She replied, letting her head fall into his chest, "I just don't want you to hurt me like that."

"Sweetie." He said, holding her face to look at his, "I will never do that to you. Remember that."

Bubbles let herself be reassured for her hot headedness that Boomer wouldn't betray her like she thought he would. The only thing she had to worry about was Mary. Even if she could trust Boomer, she couldn't trust Mary. Not at by a long shot.

~~~~~~~

            Buttercup found herself nestled in Bruiser's warm grasp while she watched Butch and Blossom sit there and actually fight. Bruiser found it amusing and Buttercup found it highly entertaining as it always had been. 

"You saw me going for the damn ball, but you just had to have it!" Blossom yelled back, 

"Pinkie you're slow. Get used to it and do something about it." 

          Before any of the three standing around the red haired girl could say anything, Blossom zoomed straight up and muffed Butch straight on the jaw, making him tip back forward a little. Buttercup winced, and Bruiser cringed openly at the sight they saw. They were surprised Butch got back with no type of bruise on his face, but were only amused to find out he was fuming to see Blossom walking away and back towards the school. 

          Butch looked over toward his brother and friend, and saw their faces red for some strange reason. When he realized why, he snarled at them, and rose up his hand.

"You know what? Laugh." He said, and then both teens let out the sounds of amusement that could only be heard from unforgiving people like themselves. Butch then shook his head and then walked back to the school. He had a fuming female to worry about. Buttercup and Bruiser were two people to be dealt with later.

As he left, and the two of them calmed down their laughter, they began to walk away from the court, with Bruiser's arm slung around Buttercup's shoulder. 

"That was fucked up." Bruiser said, 

"Yeah, but she did worse to him. Believe me." She answered as she giggled a little, 

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing if I don't get into trouble. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies." He said, 

"Sure." She said, "Why not?"

Bruiser shrugged, not able to find a wise crack for that, but planned to make up for that another way as the bell rang.

"I'm out sweetie. Catch you after school?" he asked, with a smirk, 

"That's if you can catch me cutie." She responded with a wry grin, walking off, when she found herself being embraced from behind by Bruiser. He was nibbling on her ear and had let her go before he said, 

"I always do. Don't doubt that." 

            ~~~~~~~

            By the end of the day, Teresa was at her locker, trying to find her most beloved item-a necklace given to her by her ex-boyfriend that she still wore up to the present time and day. At one time in her life, Teresa was in love and had wanted to keep the love, but couldn't, seeing as how he moved away and started his own life and didn't really keep in touch with her, or lost contact ever since. People asked her why she still held on to the heart shaped, diamond outlined, gold necklace, and she simply answers that her love lives on.

You see, Teresa is the average girl that could have any boy in the world, but at heart, she's deathly romantic, keeping up with every soap opera that comes on, keeping up with books, etcetera…

She met her significant other in her freshman year of high school, in New York, in the Brooklyn area. They were together for awhile, until Teresa's parents moved to Townsville, after gaining custody of Mitch. From then on, she'd try to keep in touch, but complications came, and Teresa never heard from him in awhile. Awhile being two years and counting…being that she was a junior in Townsville High. 

While being deep in her thoughts, she didn't see a built, blond haired, blue eyed boy staring straight at her, and walking towards her as if she knew her. He walked closer and closer still, until he was right behind her, with his arms encircling her waist. 

Teresa's breath caught as she tried to turn around and then saw the sapphire eyes and the shimmering hair that all belonged to the boy she loved. The catch was that he was standing there, and then, looking straight at her as if his existence then was implausible. So surprising, all she could do was test her sanity at that very moment, and say the name…

"_Bryan__?"_

~~~~~~~

Teresa Mitchellson

3:00 PM

I don't know what to say, and don't know how to say it. I'm standing here, looking at my first love and the last time I had seen him was….well, awhile. I don't know what to think of all this, but sometimes, when people pop up in your life suddenly, it just shows that there's always trouble around the corner…always…

**Review Responses**

****

Ledophole-You know what? I'm pissed. I'll name why? You haven't made an update in a hot minute. Next to that, they cut off Dragonball Z!!! They cut off the episodes and everything!!! Just when it was getting good and when Vegetto got too sexy for himself. Oh yes, I've made a compromise. You can have your Veggie-Chan. I'll just take Vegetto cuz he's twice as sexy as Vegeta. He's taller and sexier and stronger and…I'll stop there. Oh and I know you had to see when they damn near fucked up Buu when they were coffee candy. That was THE episode. But anyway, back to you. Where's the next chapter? Where is it? :( I can't sit here and wait you know. Dragonball Z cut off, and I wanna see who kicks Butch's ass first. Just update for the little fifteen year old turned sixteen in a month and seven days please? ::Gives a puppy face::

Hairy Gregory-College boy. You always review every chapter, and it makes me smile to notice you also review everyone else's stories too. :) That means that I'm not a favorite. Oh well. I tried. (J/K) Anyway, I don't even know if you updated yet, but I have a feeling you didn't, but if you did, I'll just head on and read and then beg for you to write more too. You're story's drama has me hooked as if it were a soap opera. A real soap opera. 

Blyade-The mistress of the Rowdyruff boys has reviewed again. I know without looking that your story wasn't updated. How come? Are we all on writer's block??? Huh huh huh? I really want to see more before I turn sixteen. At first I was joking, but as I type this, I'm finding out that I'm serious. Dead serious. I've updated and tried to make up. Could someone just do me that favor? Pwease? 

Anonymous Reviewers-I'M NOT SEEING ANYBODY!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!  
  


Til' Next Time…

Tiggabear


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait…again. I hope it wasn't as long as last time, but writer's block caught up with me again…somewhat anyway. I know what I want to happen and what not, but you know…I had midterms to deal with when it came to my dreaded Global History class (The teacher is CRAZY!!!) and now, I have a regents to prepare for…and I passed my dear MATH test, with a 82 % (usually it's worse. Math is my worse subject) I still don't know what I have for Science and well…life is crazy…on with the story. 

Chapter Seven

            Teresa was sitting in the arms of the boy that stole her heart and didn't give it back. Bryan looked back at her and smiled. This was who he came for, because he wasn't going to stay in this town where everything was all excessively…nice. It was so nice that you heard the birds sing from their nests and whatnot. In Brooklyn, the only birds there were pigeons, and even then, they don't sing-they cry and hustle to hold their own like every other resident there.

"So, how the hell did you take living in this messed up town?" he said, with an impish grin, 

"Actually, it's not as bad as it looks." She answered, looking back at him, "How were you holding up back home?"

Bryan smiled as she mentioned being home. Although she lived in Townsville, she didn't forget her roots. He loved that about her, along with everything else about her character.

"Cool." He said, "In fact, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" 

"If you had the chance, would you go back?"

Teresa sat and thought about the alternative. While she did, she looked at his eyes and noticed something. They were almost like…

"Bryan?"

"What?"

"What happened to you?" she said, noting that he was also noticeably strong in the muscles. She ran her hands up and down his arms and looked in his eyes that were shaped like her recent crush's and his brothers. 

That was it!

But how?

"What you mean…"

"Bryan, don't try to bullshit me." Teresa snapped, "There's boys around here with these same features and they were born with it. How did you get them?"

"On the ball are we?" he said with a chuckle, "Well, remember the old Cutler labs?"

"Yeah. We lived right next to them."

"Well, this is what happened…"

*Flashback*

            Bryan walked up towards the lab, wanting to start some trouble with the old heads that ran the place. He slipped through the big metal doors with his water balloons and ran past the security without breaking a sweat. He walked down the halls of the laboratory and tried to figure out what he wanted to do first. He wanted to do something quick and painless, but funny so he could laugh and make a quick exit. 

He walked through the halls, going through the floors, until he reached a door named Cutler, written with black bold letters in front of gold. He broke through the locked door with a credit card he stole from a girl in school and then swiped it through, budging the lock, and popping the door open.

"Damn. That was too easy." He said, smirking to himself, 

He explored the office for awhile, looking at all of the awards and plaques and trophies Cutler had until he looked over towards Cutler's desk and noticed that there was a metal box sitting on top of the desk with a 'DO NOT OPEN' sign on it. Curiosity taking him over, the young teen walked over and opened the box to notice they were filled with vials that were filled with a black liquid. 

"Damn. What was he makin'?" he said, smirking, "Black berry juice or some shit?"

            He chuckled as he opened the bottle and drunk the contents of the bottle in one slow gulp. Seconds passed when the teen felt his throat go tight and his muscles start contracting. He let out a scream and crushed the bottle in his hand, trying to find an outlet for the pain he was experiencing. Before he could sense he was doing so, Bryan had fainted on the floor of that office, falling into a deep sleep.

            Hours later, he was found and taken back home without no apparent questioning. His parents didn't think anything of his visit there either. It was Bryan that would later notice the changes in his physique, his eye shape and color, and his immunity. Days later, he noticed his strength was multiplied and all he'd have to do to make himself that much stronger was work out. 

            It later struck to Bryan that he was probably strong enough to avenge the embarrassment he went through when Bruiser Plutonia, his enemy, threw him up against the wall of the class they used to share without any other thought. That was what made him find out where he had gone through the word of the streets, and get there…for the respectable person nagging at his mind, and in his heart.

*End of Flashback*

Teresa looked at him stunned.

"Damn." She said after a beat, "I didn't know it was all that…"

It was then that Teresa sat there and thought over everything that went on in her mind.

"Sweetie…I heard some kid beat up another boy named Brick around here. I wonder if that was you?"

"If it was, so what?" 

"Bryan!" Teresa said, slapping at him, "What's wrong with you?"

"I wanted answers." He snapped, "He looked somewhat like me, so…"

"You beat the fuck out of him for no good reason, now he's probably gonna be after your ass for the rest of the year."

"No. He can't beat me. He hardly survived when I fought him."

"Actually, if that's the case, why isn't he dead?" Teresa asked him, "Besides, you could've just asked him…"

Bryan then went quiet and then looked at the girl he fell in love with that was snubbed out of his reach. That bought him back to his first question.

"You didn't answer my question Teresa…" he started, and she looked up at him and then raised her brow. Then when the question hit her, she smiled.

"Would I go back to Brooklyn? I don't know…I mean, I would, but my parents aren't going to let me go back. Why don't you stay here?"

"There's no fuckin' way I'm gonna be up in this bitch…" he said, "Look at how corny everything is…"

"Please Bryan?" she said, looking up in his blue eyes, "I…missed you."

Bryan gave a small smile while taking his hand and stroking it across her face.

"I missed you too." He said, "But I don't think I can take this shit…"

"Bryan…please? For me?" she said in her little baby voice that usually won him over. Teresa wasn't sure if that still worked though, but she was about to find out.

"Sweetie…I have things to do and then I have to go back home. I didn't leave here on a free ticket."

"Listen. If you go back to Brooklyn, you won't go through anything but trouble." Teresa said, "Look at the Plutonia's father…they're gone…"

"Look Teresa…" he said, cutting her off, "I'm not that man. He got killed over pussy. Pussy he ain't even want. Pussy that wasn't his…"

"Bryan that's not the point. People were still jealous of him. There could be ANY reason to get killed out there. Any. You should've known that before you did what you had no business doing."

"That was then, this is now. Now, I won't get hurt by a mere bullet…in the right spots, I won't be thrown into any damn walls, because I'm going to show that punk he ain't shit."

"So you really didn't come here for me at all." Teresa said, looking at him with burning rage in her eyes that was outlined with hurt. Bryan sighed and then 

ran his hand along her face while she tried to pull herself away.

"Yes I did. I just came to either get you or be with you and take care of that Bruiser kid."

"Bruiser? That's who you want?" she said, and then shook her head, 

"Yeah." He said, smirking, "Why? You know him?"

"Yeah. I have a class with him…" she started but then looked back at her boyfriend, "That doesn't matter. What do you want from me Bryan?"

"Nothing." He said, "Because I changed my mind. I'm going to try to pull some strings to stay here. I missed you Reese…"

            Teresa smiled at her pet name that Bryan had for her and then leaned in to look straight into his eyes. They were an electric blue. Not navy blue like Boomer's or baby blue like Bubbles, but a bright, brilliant blue. 

"Show me." She said, before Bryan's took her lips in a kiss that blew her away. She felt as if she fell back in love all over again without so much as a thought. The love that she had been waiting for had come back to her, and she hoped that he'd stay with her-always.

~~~~~~~

            Bruiser stood in front of his door, trying to figure out if it really took that long for a girl to answer the door. He had been waiting for a complete minute, and to him, that was too long. When Blossom finally answered it, he walked in and thanked her for finally answering the door. She had explained the reason why. 

"Buttercup could've easily gotten it, but she's…you'll see." Blossom explained with a sly grin, 

"Oh." He said, smirking, waiting to see what his companion maybe wearing, "So, you ever apologized to Butch for muffing him like that."

"No." Blossom said, getting a little red in the face again, "There's no way in hell I'm gonna apologize for shit."

"Yikes." He said, "Ain't that harsh?"

"I've done worse to him. Believe me." Blossom answered, slightly giggling to herself, "I can tell you the time when…"

Blossom, within the time it took her to start and finish, it being ten minutes, she had Bruiser on the floor laughing about the whole story. He was laughing so hard that he didn't even notice Buttercup standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a tight black denim dress that hugged her deep curves and her round behind. On her feet were white sneakers with socks of that color to match. Unbeknownst to Bruiser, he started to water a little in the mouth at the sight of her.

"How do I look Blossom?" Buttercup asked with that deep attitude laced in her voice,

"More like a female." She said, with a smirk, showing her complete approval. Buttercup flipped her the bird and walked up to Bruiser, with a smirk, 

"Ready?"

"Ever since the time I rang the doorbell." He said, and then walked over with her. He turned his head back to see Blossom, and acknowledged her by 

nodding his head. 

"Later!" she screamed as the couple went out the door. 

Seconds later Bubbles walked down the stairs and stood by her sister with a smile. 

"So Blossom, how do you like it?" 

"I thought you did a good job."

"Cool." She answered, throwing her arm around her shoulder, "How much you bet after today she'll start wearing dresses?"

"Seems like a close tie." Blossom said, "But I'd bet anything she would." 

Bubbles laughed and then looked over at her. "You apologized to…"

"No way in hell this time…" Blossom answered as Bubbles laughed. Her sister was too much. But she loved her and Buttercup with all her heart. That's all she could do, no matter what.

~~~~~~~

"You know…it's not as bad as you think…" 

"Shut up."

Bruiser was trying his best to compliment her on the dress without going all out to say she looked sexy, but he found out he most likely had to-to get her to shut up about it.

"I hate it." She complained, 

"Really?" he said, "Why?"

"It's…I just hate it!" she answered, 

"So you think." He answered, smirking to himself, "You really do look nice in it if I do say so myself."

"Well you ain't sayin' it, so shut up." Buttercup said, slightly blushing.

"It's not bad. It's good. Better yet, you should wear stuff like this more often." He said, looking at her with an impish grin. Buttercup looked back him with a half smile and then shook her head, 

"If you say so."

"I just did. Now you shut up." Bruiser said, as Buttercup looked back up at him and smirked.

"Make me." She rebutted, not thinking about who she was talking to, 

"Why not?" he said, and then, without hesitation, picked her up by her hips and sat her on a car, placing his lips on hers, making her melt like putty in his hand. Buttercup put her arms around his neck and continued and played along with his little charade until she found herself being carried in his arms and looking down at the street. Oddly enough, she felt weird being carried by another person, probably because she never experienced it.

"Bruiser? I can fly you know?" she said, looking up at him, as he looked back down at her with a smirk, 

"And?" he asked, giving her a rhetorical question he didn't want answered, so Buttercup just got used to the feeling until she noticed that they weren't going anywhere near the movie theater. 

"Cutie?"

"Sweetie?"

"What about the movie?"

            Bruiser didn't answer her. Instead, he flew her to that same meadow that seemed to be becoming their favorite area. He passed the spot where they had both messed it up to a more greener and comfortable side. He laid her on the ground, with him hovering over her and then smirked down at her.

"What did you say?"

"What about the movie?" she said, as Bruiser kissed along her collarbone, stopping at her neck. Buttercup gave a soft moan as he started to kiss there again. He assaulted that spot until he was sure she would forget what she was thinking about. When he looked at her, he leered on down towards her and then grinned.

"You were saying sweetie?"  
  


Buttercup looked at him with a frustrated face and then shook her head. She ran her leg somewhat from his ankle, past his thigh, but stopping before she reached his privates. She looked from him towards down there and then gave him a look Bruiser found terribly sexy.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me…or else." Buttercup commanded flippantly, with a grin on her face that made Bruiser really think about her intentions. He could both kiss her and please her, or end up fighting her and messing up her clothes…but as he looked at her, he knew that she was serious about the ultimatum she gave him. The sweet ultimatum. So he obliged. What choice could be better when it came to Buttercup? Neither, but his hormones raged at the moment. Why ignore them?

~~~~~~~

            Blossom stood at her front door, with a smirk plastered on her face. She would've laughed but couldn't. Her boyfriend was actually on his knees asking for forgiveness. 

"Pinkie…you know I love you." He said, "You know I really do."

"I know that but you need to stop pestering me all the time." She answered, as she looked at him, "Stand up before I start to laugh." 

            She gave a small giggle despite herself as she walked in the house, Butch in tow, and closed the door behind her. She didn't get the chance to turn before she felt Butch's arms plastered behind her waist. Blossom felt his tongue start to nibble at her ear and she could've died. How long was it since he last did that? Oh yeah, hours. Hours before they met each other at their lunch period and then got into their little spat. Blossom sat and remembered when they had more serious ones and how they wouldn't apologize for the life of either of them. Or Blossom at least.

"I'm really sorry Pinkie." He said, as he started to kiss along her neck, 

"Yeah Butch. I know." She replied, turning around so she could look at his face, "You know I missed you right?"

"Why wouldn't you?" he said with a smirk as Blossom mirrored the look on his face, 

"Because you were an asshole. Why else Stupid?" Blossom asked as Butch chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"Who knows?" he said, "Where's Buttercup?"

"Out." Blossom said, kissing him on the lips, walking and pulling him closer towards the stairway, 

"What about Bubbles?"

"Went to see Boomer." She said as she grinned deeper, 

"What about…"

Blossom cut him off with another kiss as pulled Butch up the stairway.

"It's just me, you and my bedroom." She said, with a grin. Butch grinned back.

"Really?" he said, with a roughish grin, "I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would." She answered, as she leant up to give him another kiss. That would be the last kiss she gave him while she stood, because she was under him, with only the feel of his tongue swirling around hers and her arms around his neck clinging on as they kissed passionately.

            Blossom thought countless times, believe it or not, about making the 'home-run' with her boyfriend, although she just thought it was hormones talking to her. At one point she doesn't see it as a bad idea, but then again, even though they were in love, it didn't seal the fate of them staying together. She noticed that Butch was beating around the bush, bringing the subject up, and that had first made her think of it. Surprisingly, Butch wasn't pressuring her, he just bought it up as an idea and had told her when she was ready, she could tell him. She liked the way that sounded, but at the moment in time, with the way things were going between them, she thought it'd be better to wait. Besides, she was hardly keeping up her schoolwork and getting a little reckless with him just to make out. What would happen if they went all the way?

            Butch was kissing her and was idly wondering what she was thinking. He knew he struck a cord with her, but that's what usually happens, except that she always came back apologizing. He felt he needed to reach a new level of maturity and apologize to Blossom the other time around. He loved her like no other, and wanted to do her right by all standards. 

            Yeah, he thought about it too, and knew he was ready. Hell, just about any male is. But he was waiting for her, and would wait until he got an answer and wouldn't pressure it. Moreover, he felt that she was worth waiting for. If he waited almost sixteen years of his life to meet her, then what was the big deal for waiting a few more? 

Butch let go as he stared into her eyes and smiled. Blossom gave a grin and then a small giggle when he didn't stop staring at her.

"Stupid?" 

"Sexy?"

"What's so interesting that you're looking at?" she asked, 

"It's what's so beautiful." He replied as he leant down to kiss her, as she kissed him back softly in return.

"I love you Butch." She said, out of nowhere. Well, it was true. What else more could she do? Lie?

"Likewise Blossom." He said, and there were no more words. Just passion and a silent promise.

~~~~~~~

Bryan Daniels

2:30 PM

You already know me, and my deal. I'm about to make sure that I get my mistress and kill my arch rival and get the fuck out of here. The only thing making me stay is Teresa and that's about it, but I'm NOT going to stay if I have to share this town with the same boy that tore down my reputation and name all for a dumb ass girl that didn't mean shit to me anyway. There's nothing in hell that would, and I'm not about to do it. The only priority I have is to kill him, after I told Teresa I was staying for her. I know you probably thought I was bullshitting when I told her I missed her, but as much as I can pull fucked up acts, I can't fake love. Anyway, now that I told _you…a book…what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna carry out my plans…soon…_

I would write a response for everybody, but as I'm writing this, it's 6:36 AM and I'm risking getting in trouble. (See how much I love y'all?) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think okay? Ja! :)


	9. Chapter Eight

Authors Note: I know you're probably sitting here wondering, "What the hell is wrong with this girl? Well, when I got time to re-read the chapter I had done, I notice that it was a tad bit short and I didn't end it in the same format I usually did, so I added more. This would be the added redone version of chapter eight so if you want to re-read it or skip to the part you haven't seen before, do so, and make sure you tell me what you think okay? Thanks.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Buttercup floated to school instead of walked. Not floating as if using her superpowers, but floating in her heart.while she sat there and remembered what happened the day before when before they went to the movies. Bruiser had decided that he wasn't going through with Buttercup's plan and put a stop to it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
They pulled apart as Buttercup found herself looking into his eyes as if she was awestruck for the moment. Her feelings found themselves becoming stronger by the moment and if anything, there was something in her mind that she couldn't deny, and that was that she wanted to be his girlfriend, and he wanted her to be her boyfriend.  
  
The way it sat in her mind made her want to laugh because that was rare for Buttercup to think like that, but she herself didn't want to rush things with him because she felt like he was something, better yet someone she wouldn't forget even if she tried. She couldn't pinpoint the feelings but didn't try for her mind's sake. Thinking was way too hard on her part, and that strength was left to Blossom, although with Bruiser, a lot of her mind used muscles she didn't even know they had.  
  
"Sweetie?" Bruiser said, breaking the silence that sat between them, reason being he was looking at her just as intently,  
  
"What?" Buttercup said, her voice commanding, yet soft,  
  
"I'm sick of this game." he said, "Why were we doing this again?"  
  
"Because we didn't know each other very well." she answered, as he smirked and then sat up, somehow straddling her on his lap, looking into her olive green eyes and stating the case that had been on his mind for awhile.  
  
"Buttercup, you're full of bullshit."  
  
"I'm full of bullshit?" she snapped, ready to pick up her fist, but she found she couldn't for some reason. Her hands just stayed on the sides of her, keeping a gentle grip on his waist.  
  
"You heard me." Bruiser said, "You want to be mine as bad as any other female out here and in case you didn't notice it by now, you have my attention. I don't like games, but I know I like you. If we don't get together, the only thing we're gonna keep doing is making out everywhere we go. That getting to know each other shit works after you are my girl sweetheart."  
  
He pulled her closer with their noses touching and their lips only a second away from joining again. Buttercup's heart was racing and she hoped that Bruiser couldn't hear it. If anything, she wished that she couldn't hear it because she was getting nervous, but knew that he was right in his thinking. If they tried to get to know each other with the way things were going, they'd only be friends with benefits, and Buttercup knew she didn't want to be that, because she wasn't anyone's beneficial play toy.  
  
"So, are you my girl or not?" he asked her, gently,  
  
"I'm your girl." Buttercup answered simply, although she wanted to hit something for the way she had sounded. She was being submissive and that was one of the things that she didn't mind, although she couldn't stand it at the same time. There was no reason for that, but she didn't think much of that either. What mattered was that Bruiser was spoken for in the name of Buttercup Utonium, and that she had a real reason to pound out any females that gets out of line with him.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Buttercup was already at her locker, and while looking inside for her CD player, she found a note, along with a box sitting there. Her eyebrow rose, wondering how anything like that could get into her locker without either Blossom or Bubbles putting it in there, because they were the only ones that knew her combination, mostly on the part that they were her sisters. They shared just about everything should something happen or come up.  
  
Instinct eating at her, she opened the box to find a tennis bracelet, with emerald stones outlined with gold and variations of silver. She gasped, and then opened the note that read:  
  
Sweetie,  
I bought you something that I hope you'll like and wear-you better. :)  
  
Bruiser  
  
"Damn, who got you that?"  
  
Buttercup turned around to see Butch standing there and giggled, showing him the note that her boyfriend had sloppily written on. Butch looked on at it and laughed, purely amused by what he wrote, but more shocked that he bought Buttercup something so expensive and they weren't even together last time he checked.  
  
"What are you doing? Giving him a hard time?" he asked, "Because if no one knows it by now."  
  
Buttercup laughed and then told Butch to help her put on the bracelet that Bruiser had bought her. It somehow seemed to match what she was wearing, it being a white knee length skirt with a dark green belt accessorizing and bringing life to the piece of clothing, along with a white shirt with the word 'Sexy' written out in the same color green, topping it off with her favorite pair of white sneakers.  
  
Butch himself had to admit his best friend was looking ripe and nice, and the jewelry that she had just put on added to her outfit, the one he was sure she was wearing solely for Bruiser.  
  
"So what's going on Buttercup?" Butch asked his best friend, as he watched the small smile play on her lips,  
  
"What you mean?" she asked coyly, reaching back into her locker for the books she'd need.  
  
"What's going on with you and Bruiser?" he asked her, her smile somehow making him smile at the fact that she was in a different mood than usual.  
  
"She's mine."  
  
Both of them looked up at the third voice that happened to be the devil himself, standing there in a Ecko Red sweat suit, topping it off with red and white sneakers to top off his outfit. Butch, letting the words his brother told him sit in his mind, he gave them a smile and then shook his head. Without saying another word, he walked away from the couple, giving them time alone, only after nodding at the both of them in a see you later motion.  
  
Buttercup closed her locker and then turned towards her boyfriend that was grinning at her.  
  
"Hey." She said, as he walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips,  
  
"What's up?" he responded, looking at her wrist.  
  
He was pleased to know that she was wearing the thing he bought her, but he wanted to hear her say that she liked it. Bruiser didn't want to have the feeling that she was only wearing the bracelet for his health. For all of that, he felt he could get his money back and buy him something else. The next thing to buy on his list was a punching bag. He had to keep up with his hand skills while he was somewhere new.  
  
Buttercup looked at him and looked towards her own wrist and then gave a small grin.  
  
"You have good taste." She said, holding up her arm, admiring the way the bracelet looked on her arm and the way it complimented what she was wearing.  
  
"You like it?" he asked, knowing that she pressed him to ask,  
  
"If I didn't I wouldn't be wearing it." Buttercup answered, with a smirk, "What's the matter cutie? Getting insecure?"  
  
Bruiser matched the look on Buttercup's face and then walked up to her, pushing her up against the locker, looking into her face that was situated in a very appealing look. On the outside it didn't sway him, but on the inside, he was fighting a losing battle with his hormones and self control. He didn't want to catch blue balls for no reason.  
  
"I'll show you insecure." He said, lifting up his chin and taking her lips in his for a quick, but probing kiss. When he let go, the bell rang, but neither of them moved.  
  
"Cutie, don't we have to go?"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To class." Buttercup stated, only half amused with his newly found dumbfounded-ness,  
  
"It's too early."  
  
Buttercup tried to push him off of her, for some reason she didn't know, eager to get away from him. She was fighting yet another losing battle that she couldn't control herself for the life of her, but she tried anyway.  
  
"Sweetie." He said, "Trying to run from me?"  
  
"No." Buttercup said, and then found herself relaxing and falling into Bruiser's trap,  
  
"Then what's going on?" he asked her, "Nervous?"  
  
"I'll show you nervous."  
  
Buttercup couldn't resist doing it by the way he looked at her and the challenge he posed her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled her in for another kiss so crazy that the rest of the hallway seemed to disappear, and they didn't even notice people walking by, staring them down, not even a person, Bruiser would've been shocked and displeased to see.  
  
Bryan walked by, catching a glance of the female that was Bruiser's new interest and licked his lips. She was a looker from what he noticed and from the way they were in intense PDA-mode, Bryan knew that Bruiser liked this girl, more than he'd probably admit to himself.  
  
After seeing her, he knew that using her to get back at Bruiser would be perfect, especially because of how Teresa's cousin Trisha had done him and would tear him apart. Maybe he wouldn't have to lay a blow on him at all. When Bryan felt his plan went through right, he decided to just be with the only person that'd matter in Townsville, the place where he planned to stay for the moment.  
  
As he watched the two walk hand in hand towards their class, Bryan smirked and chuckled to himself at the sheer damage he was gonna turn up in Townsville. Oh yeah, something wild was gonna jump off soon.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Butch was sitting with Blossom at lunch, they both just sitting under a tree, enjoying the scenery, and talking about the past few moments that Butch had just thought to tell her.  
  
"He actually got her a two hundred dollar bracelet?" Blossom asked, looking up at her boyfriend,  
  
"Yeah." Butch said, "I didn't know he even bought that for her. I mean, he left the house like five times, and the next thing I know, Buttercup is looking at the thing. How the hell did he get it in there anyway?"  
  
Blossom smirked. "I gave him the combination."  
  
"So you knew he was gonna give her something?"  
  
"Yeah stupid." she said,  
  
"You know each other's locker combinations?" Butch asked out of nowhere,  
  
"Yes." Blossom said, "Why?"  
  
"How come we've been dating for awhile and I don't know you're combo?" Butch asked, rubbing along her stomach, "You're hiding something from me?"  
  
"No." she said, smirking, "Except books and other stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Butch was on the ready, suddenly anxious to want to know what was in his girlfriend's locker. He wondered if she had any letters from Terrance or any other admirer inside her locker. Or even her diary or a few study pages, since his English test was in a few days. He wasn't all that good in that subject at all. His only hope was possibly Blossom tutoring him, but then he thought that as a bad idea. He thought the better thing to do was either go to Brick or Samantha, because Blossom would end up mumbling incoherent things under his breath and he'd see a big red 'F' on his paper.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Blossom said, as they started to hear a bunch of screams and yells,  
  
Looking towards the lunchroom, the couple hopped up and flew towards the inside of the school to see Brick on one side of the lunchroom, a chair in his hand, the chair radiating off of heat, Brick's main element that he just learned to use. He was about to throw the chair down on the floor at a boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes. Blossom and Butch knew they didn't know him, but if they're guesses were right, it had to be the boy that messed up Brick the few days back.  
  
Before the chair could reach the floor, a huge explosion came through the center of the lunchroom, stopping the impending fatality that Brick was about to have on his hands through his vengeful rage. When the dust cleared, Blossom, Butch and everybody else looked towards the other side of the lunchroom to see Bruiser sitting there, a smirk pasted on his face, with Buttercup by his side.  
  
Nothing much could be said but the final conclusion was that the explosion was Bruiser, stopping a death before it could happen. That's what everyone knew without asking while the rest of the school day was canceled for immediate renovations.  
  
The rest of the group had met at McDonalds, just to finish off the rest of their lunch and waste the rest of the time they had somewhere else.  
  
"Brick, you know you're in deep shit right?" Boomer asked, as he bit into his Big and Tasty burger,  
  
"I owed him that shit." Brick answered, stuffing a fry into his mouth, with Samantha sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder,  
  
"I wish I seen that shit from the beginning." Butch said, "What happened?"  
  
"Brick saw him and just started to fuck him up." Boomer answered matter-of- factly, his gaze pointed at a quiet Bubbles, "Right Bruiser?"  
  
Bruiser, who had been eating his food quietly, looked up at his brother, and gave another deep smirk.  
  
"Yeah." Bruiser answered, "Basically. I would've let Brick finish him off, but I have a few bones to break off of him."  
  
"Really?" Blossom piped up, picking up a chicken nugget off of Butch's tray, "What's the story on him?"  
  
"Before I left to come here, I fucked him up because I found out my ex cheated on me with him. He came around telling me that I wasn't shit so I showed him he was wrong."  
  
Buttercup, who had been quiet for most of the time, just taking in everything and remembering the way Brick had tore up the unknown blond, had looked up at her own boyfriend, wondering what the girl had to do with her, and why he was about to fight him again when he was with her.  
  
"So you're about to fight over your ex again?" Buttercup said, fixing him with a look that showed a bit of jealousy,  
  
"No." he answered, after taking a sip of the soda he and Buttercup shared, "It's just obvious that he's back around here for revenge because he's a little bitch and can't let shit go."  
  
Buttercup, pleased with that answer, went on and continued to eat the food that was in front of her, it being a two cheeseburgers meal. She hadn't really gotten to touch the school lunch she had after Brick had suddenly made the unknown boy his target.  
  
"Well, fuck the rest of that, I just want to know how the hell you did that shit?" Butch intervened, stopping the small tension he felt between the two.  
  
"Oh, you're talking about how Bruiser blew up half the lunchroom?" Boomer said, excitedly, "How did you do that?"  
  
Bruiser looked up at his excited siblings and at his girlfriend that looked intrigued as well. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her a little closer to him.  
  
"I just focused my energy on the area I wanted to blow up or detonate, and then aim my energy at that and then voila." Bruiser explained,  
  
"It's a good thing you did it." Butch said, jerking his finger towards Brick, "This dude would've been in a detention camp for life." Brick chuckled a little. "Butch, if that was you, you would've already been there."  
  
"Whatever." Butch said,  
  
Without much more said, the rest of the crew broke out into their separate pairs and then left to waste time. What was left on their minds though, was that if the blond that came through leave after they handled whatever problem they had with Bruiser, or would he decide to wreak more havoc while he was there?  
~~~~~~~  
  
Brick and Samantha walked home, hand in hand, with Samantha looking up at her boyfriend every few seconds. She often wondered how come she never really could see him any different than the next human, even after the stunt that he pulled in the lunchroom back in school. If anything, she hypothesized that it was because his character was normal like any other, but at the same time, she loved him because he was different and he had that bit of impishness in him that tugged at her interest. In lamens terms, when he was bad, he was sexy.  
  
"Brick, what got into you?" she asked, as Brick looked at her and shrugged,  
  
"Vengeance." He answered, "No boy is going to do anything to you and get away with it."  
  
Samantha remembered how terrified she was when Brick had gotten beat down by the other male, but it seemed as if the tables were turned. Somehow the boy wasn't the same, but they knew that he wouldn't have anything to do with Brick anymore, because their assumptions were right that he was after Bruiser and somehow the boy that Brick had fought had somehow gained the same strength that could only be inherited. That was something that was sitting on Brick's mind as heavily as possible.  
  
Without saying another word, she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, thinking about how scared she was that she might lose the only boy she ever loved out her whole life. Like Blossom, you could say for her it was a little hard because she was more of a sensible person. Sensibility surrenders to the heart, but it also saves the heart by the same token, depending on the situation.  
  
"Brick?"  
  
Brick looked down at his girlfriend and smiled a little, wondering what was on her mind, and hoping that she wasn't worrying over him at all. If need be to prove that he wasn't going anywhere, he would.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you." She said, out of the blue,  
  
"I love you too but.what's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Samantha said, "I just wanted to tell you that."  
  
Brick smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her on the cheek as they pulled apart. He then looked her in her eyes and then thought about everything that was happening to them as time passed by.  
  
He knew that Samantha would probably never understand the gift that he never asked for, the thing that he got through his father, but he was human at heart and not a raging person with powers that wanted to take over the world. What he did for her was out of love and pride for himself.  
  
Back in New York, letting it be known, if you were ran over by somebody, and didn't get revenge for it, the respect that you had dwindled. That was something Brick and his brothers learned very quickly, and one of the things they were taught by their father.  
  
Brick did know how to carry himself in a certain manner but as always, being around the deep streets of Brooklyn had rules that could stay ingrained in your system as long as you lived. That was something that he couldn't be able to explain to Samantha, but he had that deep feeling that Samantha didn't need to know. She loved like he was, and she wasn't leaving him any time soon.  
  
"I got something to tell you too."  
  
Samantha looked up at her boyfriend, and gasped when his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss that stopped her in her tracks without thinking. When Brick let her go, Samantha looked at her and chuckled a little.  
  
"That's what you had to tell me?" she asked with a small smile, ready to laugh at his silliness, as he nodded,  
  
"Yeah." He said, "I got more to tell you."  
  
Samantha laughed as Brick had slyly pulled her into his arms and kissed her as if they weren't in the middle of the block, but after Brick's lips touched hers, Samantha didn't care, because that's what being in love was all about, the other person, not the rest of the world.  
  
Brick was the boy she loved, and she knew nothing could change that. Not now, not ever. That was something that she was very much assured of.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Bruiser walked into the house to smell chicken frying and vegetables heating up. In the living room however, he saw Marina watching the Nets and the Spurs basketball game, while eating a bag of popcorn.  
  
"Hey." He said, letting his presence be known as he joined her on the couch,  
  
"You're home early." Marina commented, "Everything's cool?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, "It's cool."  
  
"Well, what's going on? You like it so far?"  
  
"Yeah." Bruiser said, "It's better than what I first thought."  
  
"I know. The boys felt the same way when they first came here." Marina replied, while cursing that Jason Kidd had missed the shot that he took, keeping their opposing team in the lead.  
  
"You like ball?" Bruiser asked, rhetorically,  
  
"Yeah." She answered, "Me and your father used to watch it together all the time.when he used to be home."  
  
Bruiser was regretfully quiet at the fact that she pointed out and felt sorry for her. He wished that he could change the mistakes that his father made, but he couldn't and for that, he just had to keep living out his own life and learn from his mistakes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Bruiser found himself uttering out, looking up at the female that should've been his mother from the beginning,  
  
"For what?" Marina said, and then caught on quickly, "No. I'm sorry I bought it up. I mean, it's not your fault he wanted to do what he did, but sometimes something good comes out the bad. It happened to be you."  
  
Bruiser smiled a little at the last few words that Marina had told him, and then relaxed on the couch that he found to be very comfortable when he thought about it. It was pretty uncanny how he just got thrown into Marina's life and how she immediately accepted him as if she was his own son. His mother didn't even treat him with that drive that made him feel as if he was something special out of her life.  
  
Bruiser however knew that he could never deny her, as much as he wanted to most of the time when she did him in. Melissa was still his mother and there was nothing he could do to change that. The hands of time were turned and could never be turned back, but only pushed forward.  
  
With that resolve in his mind he looked thought all he acquired through the abrupt change in his life, meeting the brothers he could only hear and catch glimpses of, a girl that had his affections centered on her as long as she didn't mess things up, and a person that he knew was more than his mother but a friend. When he thought about all of that, he thought that maybe his mother did something good for him like she said she did.if she did then maybe for once in his life, Bruiser would have to thank her.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Teresa sat there, with her boyfriend in her lap as she applied alcohol to his most aching spots and ice cubes on his most swollen as she tried to hold in her giggles and fits of laughter that broke out every few seconds.  
  
"Shut up." Bryan said, looking up at her, although he had to admit when she was laughing, she was pretty,  
  
"I'm sorry, but he did you in." Teresa said, finally letting it all out without holding back,  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Bryan, admit it, he got you and the worse part was that I told you that he was gonna come back for you."  
  
While Teresa was talking and giggling at the same time, Mitch walked in and raised a brow at the boy that had just gotten beat up right in front of his very eyes, and needless to say he enjoyed it while it lasted. Brick tore him up.  
  
He just wondered what the blond haired boy was there for and what were his ties with his sister? Maybe they had a little bit of history before she and Terrance appeared in his life, and he just picked the wrong button with red headed Brick Plutonia.  
  
He nodded to them and left the room, because he knew if he stayed there, he'd have another enemy to worry about, and his thing was making more friends for the time being.  
  
Teresa still giggled a little after finishing with the wounds that would've killed a normal human being before. Something of that nature anyway. Teresa had the feeling that she didn't really need to bother with healing his wounds, because like Wolverine, the character off of X-Men, he would heal himself in no time.  
  
Teresa kissed him and then started to rub his chest, looking down at his face that held no expression at all. She knew it was because she laughed at him, but she couldn't help it. When she found something funny she was going to laugh.  
  
"Bryan, I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice, still rubbing her chest, "You know I don't really mean to laugh right?"  
  
Bryan smirked up at his girl and then shook his head. The more she got to him, the less the found himself caring about Bruiser and what his business was in Townsville and the fact that he was about to mess up his life. If anything, his aim should be towards Brick, although Bryan himself knew that Brick owed him for ambushing him and the girl he loved. When he thoroughly thought about it, had that been him and Teresa, the ambusher would've been messed up too, so he decided to let it go.  
  
Bruiser? He wasn't too sure yet. As Teresa kissed him and then willed him to forgive her, Bruiser was only a tucked away fragment in his mind. Someone he wouldn't think about because of what was going on in the present. Maybe if Teresa worked on him a bit more, Bruiser and himself could live happily ever after.maybe even hold hands.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that night, Buttercup was feeling the cool breeze blow against her skin, while looking out towards the rest of the busy streets of Townsville. It wasn't as lively as New York when the late hours came, but it rivaled it.  
  
Bruiser's grasp on hers kept her warm, as he held her on the rooftop that would be the house that he lived, while he told her about his life before coming to Townsville. She learned about his mother and his uncouth stepfather that hated him for just being born out of his mother's womb, being that he wasn't his child, and that his girlfriend cheated on him with his enemy, but somehow stayed with her.  
  
Bruiser also told Buttercup how he himself, unlike his brothers saw his father die, and saw the person that killed him. At first he was being lied to, when he was told that Saluke was his father killing another man, until he got a good look of Raven, the man that was responsible for his birth, apart from his mother. It was too obvious in their features that he was his father and if Bruiser himself didn't notice it, he would've been called stupid for life.  
  
Buttercup in turn, told him that her life was just full of craziness until their teenage years. Townsville's criminals had gotten old and weary of taking something out that wanted nothing more but to live. Never had they wanted to take over anything until the three special girls were born and when they had matured, they gave up for good, but they still kept their eyes and ears open for anything.  
  
Buttercup told him that her mother died while giving birth to her and her sisters, her strength being weakened and her time span giving out. She had only seen her mother in pictures but was the most beautiful female that she'd seen out of her life. Although they were triplets, Buttercup and everyone else knew that the one that most took after her was Bubbles, with her golden hair and angelic attitude, unless of course, things came to Raven, her counterpart.  
  
"You sometimes think about what would've happened if he was alive?" Buttercup asked,  
  
"Yeah." Bruiser said, "But I wouldn't have met you."  
  
Buttercup thought quietly about that. Had her mother been alive, would it have been possible that they would've gotten along, since she was different than she was? She sometimes thought things were better as they were, but sometimes it was evident that things in life happen for different reasons. Maybe meeting Bruiser was one of those things.  
  
"I like you a lot." Bruiser said, out of the blue, smelling her hair, something he never really did to a girl before, "Maybe even more."  
  
"What do you mean maybe?" Buttercup asked, her tone getting somewhat rough,  
  
"Like I said, maybe." Bruiser said, "I can't tell you what I feel for sure if I don't know myself."  
  
"Than keep things to yourself." Buttercup said, with an evil glint in her eye that had Bruiser quivering when he looked at her and smirked,  
  
"Alright then." Bruiser said, "I'll keep how I feel about you to myself then whenever I do feel that way."  
  
Buttercup, upset and enraged with him, turned around and was silenced by his lips on hers. When he let go, Buttercup's hands that were fisted were limp and she was holding on to him by his shoulders after she had somehow turned around to straddle him.  
  
"Fuck you Bruiser." Buttercup came out and said weakly,  
  
"I know you want to." He said, as she rolled her eyes and felt them roll towards the back of her head as Bruiser's lips found their way to her neck. When he let go, a dark red area sat there, bright and bold.  
  
"You make me sick you know that?" Buttercup said, looking him in the eyes, "But somehow, I feel the same way about you."  
  
Bruiser smiled, and then no more words were said when the couple ended up making out with a serious passion and while each did, they both knew they had lied to each other, because what was outlined in what they told each other was plain out love. They both however, sat with the resolve that they weren't letting anything be known until the time limit between them was right. Their premature love could be easily turned into strong hate, and they might end up how Blossom and Butch started out, only that with them it might be the end. Neither of them wanted that to happen, so they just let their selves be. The thinking ethics of it would come later.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Bruiser Plutonia  
9:30 PM  
  
How the fuck could that happen? I just met her, but damn-I love her. We had just gotten together but somehow, I know I want to keep her forever and its like damn, how the hell did that happen? I mean I haven't even felt that way about Trisha. I maybe writing this shit like I'm alright with it, and I am, but I just got that feeling that I wanna piss on myself any second now. I really do love her though.it's like, a good ass feeling that I haven't felt before and it's just too damn.what's that word? I don't even know. All I know for sure is that if something happened to Buttercup, I'd never be  
the same again. Ever.  
  
Buttercup Utonium  
9:35 PM  
  
I'm sitting here, trying to slow my heart rate down, because I wasn't even fighting but it had sped up. I think the shit here is simple-Bruiser has my  
heart in his hand and he has the power to either make or break it. In lamens terms, I love him. We've hardly even started dating but I love him.  
I can't say anything yet because it's too fuckin' soon, I mean I think he'll just go crazy. I'll just stay with him and see how things play out. If he loves me back, he'll tell me. One of the reasons I love him is that he isn't scared to say shit. But Bruiser's like the lottery, you never know  
what's going on when it comes to him.  
  
Author's Ramblings: So what you think? Do you like? Hate? If anything review. Oh yeah, and since the lovely month of June is out and I have yet to graduate, I think that I should be able to quickly put out chapters right after I take my regents exams. If you don't know what those are, it's the only exams which the lovely people of New York have to take :( So, if anything, review again people. Until next time. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: I know you want to kill me for not updating for four months on end. Being a teenager-college bound at that-is nobody's joke. I feel like ringing somebody's damn neck if you really want to know how I feel, but then I started to get reviews from this story and then remembered I still had yet to complete it and ladies and gentlemen, that is annoying the living f*ck out of me. So without further adieu, I present the long awaited:

Chapter Nine

            At the stroke of midnight, Marina sat up in her bed, sweat dripping off of her body when she realized that he was sitting at the foot of her bed. Raven Plutonia, the late, was sitting at the edge of her bed, and she was wondering if she was going insane or not. If she was either dreaming or not. Either way, she was going to confront him as if he were alive. Anyway you put it, when it came down to it, nothing changed between them. 

"Marina." He said, instead of asked, as she looked him up and down, 

"What are you? Coming back from the dead Raven?" she asked, in a joking manner, giving a little chuckle, "Or did I just reach the point of insanity?"

            Marina, at many nights, did stay awake wondering about the man that had left her life over another female and the stupid mistake he made. Of course, with him, she was planning to move somewhere like Townsville and live there without the drama. Just have a nice life, have a good husband, and three sons…maybe even a daughter.

"Actually smart ass, I am." He said, with her chuckling stopping short, as she caught her heart and looked up at him. Her shock wore off, because dead or alive, she had things to tell him.

"Fuckin' bastard. How dare you come back here, after you died and fucked up your sons' lives and damn…how fuckin' immature was you Raven?"

"Your right." He said, cutting her off, sitting on the side of her bed, crawling up towards her, bringing her in a soft embrace, kissing her on the cheek.

"You don't feel like the dead." She commented, with the warmth of his lips on her cheek,

"Well, I have until the next hour to talk to you…so they let me come back as a human."

"Who?" she asked, raising her brow towards him, 

"Don't worry." He said, "Just listen. I got shit to tell you and I don't wanna waste time."

"Alright." Marina said, holding his hand, "I'm listening."

"Alright. I know how shit was going when we got married. I mean, I'm the one who fucked up, but when you think about it, I couldn't grow up and make mistakes and it'd be okay like our sons. I was just made as a grown man and then I'm learning about assets of human life and emotions and hormones. So, I was stuck in the stage, from what I've learned, between being a teenager, a bachelor and a married man…"

"Raven…" Marina started off, but then sat and listened. He was making sense when she stopped to think about it.

"The only history I had was that I met you and fell for you without even knowing what that meant. You taught me that girl. I learned the whole ego thing from people I hung with and then understood…it was like I was a baby in a grown man's body understand? So when Melissa came along and I did what I did with her, I didn't too much feel bad about it, but then on the other hand, I was scared as hell when she told me she was pregnant. So what I told her was that when she had the kid to give them to me so we can take care of him you know? I thought it was all peaches and cream when I learned that what I did was basically betraying you and my family. I mean, you know I love you and nobody else. Melissa was just a temptation I fell for because I didn't learn control. And the next thing I know, Saluke wants to kill me, and with somebody's help…he did."

            Marina was silent, but understood well what her late husband was trying to tell her. He hadn't understood life and was learning as a child would, although some things she felt he could've picked up on. But what did she know? She had been born and grew, but Raven hadn't. He was the product of sheer accident, but he had bought happiness into her life until things changed.

"Well, if that's the case, I could finally forgive you." Marina said, looking into his face, and stroking it, "I miss you too much you know?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't meant to be here." He said, "Those boys...they belong."

"Why can't you just come back to me?" Marina said almost in tears that Raven was only in her reach temporarily,

"I wasn't meant to be…" Raven explained, "But what happened happened, and if anything sugar, I'm happy it did."

Marina smiled, knowing he was referring to them, and when they did fall in love. She just wished if anything, he could come back, but knowing that his mistakes weren't intentional, could finally let him go and let him and her heart rest in peace.

            They talked on about the boys and their various lives. Marina told him how his sons were involved with the females that Chrysanthemum, his counterpart, made with her mate, and Raven smiled, wanting to know all about it and how life was treating his sons, although he had yet to visit them, especially his youngest-the one whose life he hasn't even been able to be in. He didn't even get a glance of him whenever he was born.

            When the clock struck it's time, he gave Marina one last soft and sweet kiss on her lips, looking at her longingly in her eyes, when he disappeared into the air. Marina, instead of crying like she thought she would, sighed and then fell back into a calm sleep, her heart for the first time in years, being lifted up, and in happiness.

~~~~~~~

**Four months later…**

            The summer months of the school year came, and people were running around, dressed as they pleased in short shorts, and tight skirts and the like. Of course, just because the sun was out, didn't make Buttercup dress like the other girls, not before, but somehow, as she walked out of the house, wearing a tight fitting tank top, with some tight shorts that were above her knee, she found herself feeling sexy and different. Probably because she liked the way Bruiser complimented her on how she looked. It seemed that it mattered to her what he thought somehow, although she didn't openly admit it.

"Buttercup!"

The green eyed female ran back inside to see Blossom holding up a phone and the like. Buttercup smiled and took the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey cutie." She said, "What's up?"

"I just bought Tekken Tag Team again and you know I've been itching to mess you up in that game right?"

"Really? I doubt that."

"How much you wanna bet?"

Bruiser paused and then said, "I'll tell you when you get over here."

"Alright cutie. We'll see."

            Right then, she hung up the phone and within five minutes the doorbell rang, with Buttercup opening the door to see her boyfriend standing there holding up the game with a smirk on his face. Buttercup smirked back and then put her arms around his neck, kissing him straight on the lips. He grinned a little and kissed her back, while Blossom walked away, not caring too much about looking on at Buttercup's PDA moment with her boyfriend. In her state of mind, she made her own with Butch, not looked at them with somebody else.

            Buttercup let go and snatched the game out of Bruiser's hand as he let a mischievous look pass through his face and followed her into the living room. They both sat in front of the Playstation Two that was on the side of the TV and popped in the disc. Only seconds after the promotional what-have-yous, the game came on and the couple picked their consecutive fighters.

            They played on and on holding their own, having a close match with their fighters, until Bruiser gave Buttercup a K.O. Of course, with Buttercup gritting her teeth, she sat down and decided to fight harder during the next round. With her mind set on beating him too much, instead of being relaxed, Bruiser had got the upper hand against her again. 

"Damn sweetie, I thought you'd be more of a challenge than this." He said, "You can't even hold me for two seconds."

"I can hold you for more than two seconds in other ways." Buttercup shot back, her anger that Bruiser was winning getting to her.

Bruiser saw this and found her to be overly sexy at the moment. So much that he had a weird reaction to it, but wanted to act on it, since they haven't gone down that road for the while. Since Buttercup was being way crazy with her ways, he wanted to go blow for blow against her again. 

"Really?" he asked, in a simple tone, "How?"

            Without thinking, Buttercup turned off the game, and walked towards the back, and then took flight in the air without thinking. Bruiser followed suit, and was caught off guard when Buttercup threw a fast one at him and knocked him towards the ground. If anything, she followed him as he sped at a quick speed towards his bolting dead end. Before he could touch the ground however, he stopped himself mid air, winding back his fist to catch Buttercup in the stomach. 

            Buttercup's own hand by instinct threw him an upper-cut and kneed him in his groin. As he gave a grunt, not too much suffering by the blow, he threw her in the same fashion she had first thrown him, with her spiraling towards the ground, but then catching control of her direction she spiraled back to him until she rammed head first into his stomach, making him catapult straight to a tree.

Buttercup smirked, seeing that as her victory and then flew up to the tree where she sat on his lap, caressing his face and giggling at how crazy and erratic they both could be, and she kissed him without warning. 

"I got you cutie." She said when she pulled away, when Bruiser just gave her a smirk that Buttercup found all too sexy as usual,

"I know. You win. I still whipped your ass on that game like I said I would." He said, only being rewarded with a quick jab to his chin. 

Bruiser chuckled, bringing Buttercup closer to where they were in that tree. He kissed her and then stroked her chin.

"Alright, you won sweetie." He said, "It's fucked up that I gotta lie to you to please you."

"What was part of the bet?" Buttercup asked as Bruiser shrugged his shoulders, 

"I forgot." He said, "Fuck the bet, I just wanna kiss you."

Buttercup obliged to his desires and let him kiss her, while he ran his hands where they could go on her body. He liked the fact that they were hidden in the tree so nobody could interrupt them at all. So with that, he took full advantage of the privacy he had with his girlfriend until…

"BRUISER! YOU'RE MOTHER CALLED SAYING THAT SHE WANTS YOU HOME FOR DINNER TONIGHT!"

            On reaction, both heads looked down to see Bubbles standing right at the door, looking at the tree with her eyes in a darker shade of the blue they were. That let both of them know that she was using her x-ray vision to locate the pair as they both sighed. Without another thought to it, Buttercup just kissed him some more, while he groaned and let his hands run up her shirt, trying to give Bubbles the message that maybe she should disappear before she saw too much.

The blonde did disappear, only after she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, thinking the pair was just too much.

            Buttercup let him run his hands just about everywhere they could go, with their making out getting as fierce as it wanted to. The thoughts ran in her mind that she really felt like she wanted to give him all of her, but knew that it was too quick, and too sudden. She wanted to hear him say he loved her first. The rest would come later.

~~~~~~~

            Melissa had walked into her boyfriend's house, about to tell him, that she had had enough of his mess. She was telling him that she was ready to go back to school, and do all the things she wanted to do. Being with him, running away from her parents, had not been her plans, and that made her heart bitter, and that's why she had wanted love from another woman's man. Although in the end Raven had said he had no feelings for her, she felt he treated her better, even if their relationship was just for the sex. 

            Melissa had been a good girl, living in the suburbs of Queens, going to a nice school as a young child, doing all that she could to get straight A's. When she had later met Saluke in high school, a crazy romance had started, with Melissa's heart beating every time he kissed her, and swelling every time he said he loved her. It was crazy until the point that Melissa had begun to get bad grades, and her interests were basically all him. When her parents forbade her to see him again, she went crazy and ran away, never turning back, when she had thankfully retrieved her GED after taking the required test. She'd learn that it meant nothing for her, being that her dreams and aspirations would be a far reach away, but as long as she had her man, it was alright.

            That was a mistake it'd take the young female to see right after she moved in with him right in his Brooklyn apartment, since he lived alone. Years had passed when Saluke called her names, started to just be with her and not be affectionate, and time passed when it hardened her heart. More sooner than later, the pain that Saluke gave her channeled through her heart, turning love into it's harsh and unforgiving opposite hate. Along the time when she really didn't want anything to do with him, but couldn't really get out of the hellhole she lived in, being that she had Bruiser to take care of after he was born, product of her wanting to be with Saluke, and take him away from the problems Marina had created within him…from what she understood anyway.

            Saluke had kicked her out his house once Bruiser had been born, leaving her with only money every month to raise the child, and nothing to benefit her that was, until he found out whose child it was. Either way, he had kept paying up until that day he decided enough was enough. And that was when Melissa had soon cried tears of pain as she walked away from the place where she would never see her son again. If anything, she was really torn and hated Saluke even more for threatening to kill her child. Almost any and everything she did was for him, and she gave her his all.

            It was when she was sitting in the house, going over every part of her life she noticed that never was she happy. She hadn't even spoken to her parents in sixteen years time. No doubt she even knew whether she was dead or alive. That made her even sadder than she had first begun. She had upset her parents and everything, over _him._

            That's what had her standing at the door, using his key to walk in noticing the only thing present was the smell of his beer. If anything she looked around the house, opening every drawer, and anything that she needed to go through. When she had noticed something funny about his mattress, she walked over to that, lifted it up and dug inside of a hole, pulling out ten thousand dollars in cash. Not knowing what to do with it, she had somehow stuffed it in the briefcase that she had once left at his house a long time back, and then fixed everything back perfectly the way it was, since she was too used to cleaning up after Saluke…something she did too often.

            While walking down the block, lugging the suitcase along afterward, she saw Saluke walking with another female that had long blond hair, and blue eyes, the regular airhead that she had known throughout school. Saluke had caught her eye and then smirked, stopping short of Melissa before stating his last words to her.

"I'm glad you're moving out because I was fixing to tell you to move the fuck on. I got someone fresh, new and clean."

            Melissa looked over at the blond, who gave her a once over and turned up her nose. Melissa shook her head, not giving a care in the world, happy that she could finally leave the hellhole, right after seeing that she had him back for what he did to her. Melissa had no idea of how and why Saluke had the money stuffed in his bed, but he found him rather stupid for not spending it in the first place. Now it was her reward for putting up with him, and she already thought of the many stores that she could go to and the little pricey makeover she could give herself. 

Melissa found herself putting a little pep in her step and a smile on her face. She was finally free. Nobody could tell her otherwise.

~~~~~~~

_Dear Bruiser,_

_            Hey, this is your mother. I don't know whether you'll read on after this sentence, but I have to tell you that I miss you. You're my baby boy, although you weren't born within the right conditions and the best of intentions, that I loved you. I know I put you through hell and back and that I didn't give you the world, but I hope that __Marina__ is doing better than I could. Right now, I seem to be getting my life together since I walked out of Saluke's house and got myself a job to hold up an apartment for the moment. The quick of it was that I've been more than what I seemed to be to you, that was until I met Saluke and only years later you were born. As of now, I could more say that I'm proud of what I did, and I'm very much happy that you're alive and well and living better like you should've with the right person. I'm sorry that Saluke killed your father as I know you know, and I'm sorry that I'm the reason you went through so much. If anything, I hope you're doing fine and well. If you don't too much as want to see me again, I'd understand. I just wanted to let you know that I miss and love you too much. You're my one and only child, and you're too special for words. Until later…_

_Melissa_

            Bruiser sat and read the letter out loud while Buttercup sat on his bed, looking over the confused expression, mixed with the anger in her boyfriend's face. She didn't know what to do or say that would stop the pain from coming from his heart but be there. So when Bruiser just looked up at his girl with that sad look in her eyes that he didn't see much, he walked over and laid on her while she held his shoulders and kissed him and ruffled out his hair.

"I don't know what to do Buttercup." He said, "For once I'm real fucked up about this."

            Bruiser then sat up and then pulled Buttercup on his lap, with her straddling him while she just looked him in the eyes and saw that sadness was something rare for him too. She rubbed him along his chest while looking on intently and saw his desires, although his pride was holding him back from letting it all out and somehow deep inside, she was hoping that wouldn't be the same pride that would hold him back from telling her how he feels about her when the time came and when he had the chance. She simply would die inside.

"Bruiser…" she said, looking him in the eye, "It sounds like she wants to start over and make things right. You don't know how she was before your stepfather and it sounded like all she wanted was love."

"So you think I might find out something I never knew?" he asked while Buttercup nodded,

"Yeah, because you never know until you find out everything. If you feel she's being truthful, start over with her because that _is_ your mother…at least you _have_ your mother."

            Bruiser looked at Buttercup as she talked to him, seeing the pain deepen a little more when she told him that he had a mother to speak of. It hurt him to see her like that, so when he pulled her close, it was to kiss her softly and sweetly and to look in her eyes only to see the pain ebb away a little. He gave her a smirk and then pulled her closer to him, if it was possible in the position they were in.

"I know your mother's gone…" he said, "But you won't have to worry about me going anywhere."  
  


"Why?" Buttercup said, a smirk placing itself on her lips, ready to hear something 'Bruiser' like come out of his mouth,

"I love you too damn much to be anywhere but with you." He said, as Buttercup's face took on one of surprise and then looked away, 

"Don't say what you don't mean Bruiser." She said, softly as she could manage, and that's when he pulled her face towards him by the chin, 

"I and you both know I would _never_ say what I don't mean to you sweetie. I'm dead ass serious when I say that I love you and nothing's gonna change that. Shit, I loved you ever since I saw you."

            Buttercup then let out the breath of air she hadn't even known she was holding and then leaned against him, knowing that she was letting her slow vulnerability show and there wasn't anything she could do about it. It was however, the romance she dreamed about in her own mind. She wanted that roguish boy to be able to tame her, while at the same time his loyalties stayed with her. It was just what she had and what else could she do but bask in the surprise of it for a few seconds. Some things never seem to come true but when they do, it's almost hard to believe. Buttercup wasn't a fool though. She was looking fate in the eye and knew it. Time wasn't waiting for them at all and she'd either have to step on with it, or walk away. 

            So as a stray tear ran down her face, Buttercup looked at Bruiser as he wiped it away, although he was nervous inside that he had made the biggest mistake of his life when Buttercup had then jumped on him and then kissed him with all the passion she could muster. They had kissed like that for minutes on end, and when she pulled apart, Buttercup smiled at him.

"So you're in love with me?" Buttercup said, 

"Yeah. I'm in love with you." Bruiser answered, 

            Buttercup giggled and then opened his window, flying out the window towards the roof. Bruiser had followed, wondering if Buttercup was toying with his mind. He walked up behind her and held her by the waist, while they looked at the dark sky. The stars were twinkling heavy and Buttercup then turned around to look Bruiser in the eye as she decided enough was enough and she needed to bear all to him.

"You know its funny…I used to be with you up here at night, looking at the stars and hoping you loved me. I was hoping a shooting star would pass so I could be stupid like those kids on TV and wish that you loved me. But I guess I didn't have to cutie. You loved me all along."

"Yeah. I did." He said, "What are you getting at?"

"That I was afraid that you'd leave me." Buttercup said, "Because I love you so much. There was never a boy before you and there won't be one after you."

Bruiser had been touched by his girl's words and was happy to hear them. He knew he would've had to move out of Townsville for good if she didn't love him for anything in the world. That was something hard to do and it would be hard for him to fall out. 

"I love you Buttercup." He said, breaking the steady silence that had loomed over them, 

"I love you too Bruiser." She replied, holding on to him, as they looked at brilliant night sky,

            For anything in the world, Bruiser had to thank his mother for letting her bring him here, although he was still unsure of her reasons. He decided to follow through with Buttercup's advice and then see if his mother was really what she was claiming. If anything in the world, if she proved to be a liar again, he could always just turn away for good and keep his mind on where he was at. The least he could do was thank her for putting him in Townsville, but after that, she'd be erased from memory. Something about what Buttercup told him however, made him hope the latter wasn't the case. He hoped just as much as Buttercup loved him, that his mother cared for him the same…if not more.

~~~~~~~

Bruiser Plutonia

8:30 PM

This feels real good. Never would I have thought that the female I'd have a run-in with would be the one I'd fall in love with, but what could I say? Things happen and beautiful things come from it. (I need to stop being around Boomer because he's real soft but that's my brother) Now I know what my brothers feel when they look at Blossom, Samantha and Bubbles, other than the fact that they're attractive as fuck. But love is what keeps me to Buttercup and it'll be the thing to keep us together for as long as it may. 

Buttercup Utonium

8:33 PM

La La La La La La La La means, I love you… (LOL) I'm really out of my mind but I love it. I love the feeling of not knowing what the hell is wrong with me because I already know the reason and he has brown eyes and a sexy body that I hope to tear up when I'm ready…Just because I'm the toughest doesn't mean that I'll just have sex out of the blue. I have morals…either way I'm very messed up in the head but it's a good feeling. My cutie loves me. Who cares about the rest?

Author's Note: I'm NOT finished yet, just in case you feel this is the end of the story. Don't worry, there's more to come…when it'll come only time would tell. (Damn) Either way don't fear because this isn't the end…the end would take a while to come…

Review Responses

Raku Ozzarian princess-I'm glad you love the story. Makes me feel happy. :)

Kitsune_Tina-I'm trying my best to finish this story and if anything I'm sorry I messed up your whole groove. I hope that this chapter made up for it. 

SheaStar-My bad for making you wait. I'm still kind of young and shit in my life happens if you know what I mean…I'm glad you like the story so much. 

Ledophole-I turn back the updating duties to you whenever school doesn't screw with your head and everything else. By the way I loved the recent chapter you put in.

sakura angel90-I'm happy you like the idea with Buttercup and another character. The first story seemed to be getting a whole lot of animosity between my mixed pairings but its good to know somebody likes it. Screw the haters. 

All the rest of my regular reviewers-I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! Maybe you can update something of your own huh? 

Anonymous reviewers-Nice to see you like the story. I'll try my best to update soon. ;)


	11. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the longest wait in the world. I'm just in the middle of trying to get my grades together and whatnot, and besides, to make it worse, when I did want to write, I'd have to biggest writer's block just throw itself on me. I guessed after reading my most favorite story up to date, I somehow get the inspiration to write more. Anyway, without anymore of my babbling until the end of the chapter, let me present to you all-

centerChapter Ten/center

Bruiser sat in the lunchroom at school the next day, talking to Brick about everything with his mother and giving him the lowdown on everything that he didn't tell them the night before. Mostly because being with Buttercup that night had taken up time and then some, basking in the glory of the fact that she loved him and he her. Something that he never thought would happen by a long shot.

"So you're gonna go through with Buttercup's advice?" Brick said, referring to the part where Buttercup suggested he see her, 

"Yeah. She's my mother and that crazy bastard she was with seemed to have fucked up things even more…I thought about it after Buttercup left…people don't really know what I've been through to be how I am. Y'all may know because you've been through the same thing from a different standpoint. I didn't even know him but he was in your life before shit got stink."

Brick nodded, knowing their father was the topic of the comment Bruiser had just made. It was all and the same with them, although Brick felt he was better off not knowing him since his father was pretty much grounded with them in most of their ways. From fighting to physique to emotions…anything they did just about in every way screamed Raven Plutonia.

The uncanny part about it all was that Bruiser's ways were the same and almost exactly reminiscent to him although Bruiser only saw him once from what Brick understands…somehow Bruiser opened up and talked to him and Boomer about the ordeal, since Butch wasn't around to listen, mostly on account of being with Blossom, the person he runs to whenever things get out of whack for him. 

"Brick?"

"Yeah." Brick answered, looking up at his brother with a questioning glance,

"I saw him last night."

Brick sat there, knowing exactly who he was talking about, because Brick had seen him for an hour of the same night. His father had came and apologized, explaining his ordeal and the whole story for him to understand him. Brick did, and in return told him about his relationship with Samantha. He told his father that she wasn't like Blossom and her sisters and that the stress that comes out of being who he is worries her at times because she doesn't want him to end up finished somewhere. Raven had simply told his son to remind her that he loves her and everything would turn out alright. Raven also told him that he's proud of him for taking matters into his own hands for protecting his brothers. That made Brick's heart swell in a matter of speaking, and for the most part left him with the resolve within his self that things were looking up when he had disappeared. 

"I did too." Brick answered, "What happened?"

"I caught him dead in his face by some turn of luck." Bruiser answered proudly, "And then he threw my ass back down on my bed and started rubbing his jaw…"

Brick laughed whole heartedly for that, wondering why he didn't think to do anything of the sort when his father first appeared to him. Brick was in fact angry enough to do so, but being under his father for thirteen years had put a revered fear in him. Bruiser, not being raised under him, didn't have that fear that would make him back down. Brick deduced that even if he had, Bruiser _still_ would've slugged him in the face.

"…then he laughed just like you did. Anyway, he went on about how he ain't really know what he was doing because of the whole age difference with how he was made and that whole thing. I told him that I was pissed to see him die like that since that was the first time I laid eyes on him. I then cursed him out, saying how Marina was fucked up over it and all of that…and then I told him about Buttercup."

Brick nodded, not really wanting to get into intimate details where Buttercup was concerned and the whole nine. However, he went into telling Bruiser about his own encounter with their late father and then offering that he would accompany him on his trip to see his mother to be there for moral support. It was that reason, and the fact that Brick was curious to see the female who derailed his father's train of thought for the moment. In some cases, although his father wasn't exactly made as normal human beings, there were times where he thought Raven would know right from wrong. Either way, what was done was done, and for that positive came from the mess that was made.

"You know it's crazy. I used to sit there on the little stoop and watch the three of you fight somebody…it was all the damn time you were fighting somebody. I always wanted to be around you and do the same thing because I usually had to fight alone because I was different."

Brick looked on, prodding his brother to continue, seeing a small vulnerability that he never saw in him before. It was something he knew he wouldn't see for awhile, so he'd grasp the opportunity while it lasted.

"I looked at Butch pick up cars to scare the shit out of people, I looked at you throw somebody two feet into gravel when they messed around with Boomer, and watched Boomer throw somebody over the fuckin' electric wires whenever he was upset enough to fight. It's crazy that you never noticed me, but then again, I don't look that much different…you on the other hand…it's like what the fuck?"

Brick laughed and then lightly punched Bruiser in the arm for his crack. It was pretty obvious that between his brothers Brick was the more different one with his blood red eyes. The thing that would make all of them stand out, along with their counterparts, is their incredible strength, inherited from their parents.

"Fuck you Bruiser."

"That's what Sam's for dude." Bruiser said, "I really appreciate you though. Never thought I would be saying this, but I do."

Brick looked over at his brother with a grin, and then just tipped his hat in a motion of gratitude, and the return of his feelings back to his brothers. Right after that, no more words were spoken. Just the intent of brotherly love looming over them.

center~~~~~~~/center

Walking home from school tired and ready to take a long nap, Blossom and Brick walked together for the first time in months ever since Blossom's rapid fire romance with Butch had begun. Brick was noticing that the love between his brother and Blossom was still going strong. She was still glowing ever since she and Butch were bought back from what could've been the end of their relationship. 

"Bloss, you're looking happier than ever." Brick said, complementing his friend, 

"Bubbles told me that earlier. I guess I have." She responded, playing with her hair, 

"Butch really has been good for you as well as to you." 

Blossom smiled, twirling with her hair a little more, just thinking about her boyfriend, 

"He has." She let on, "It was only yesterday when you all first moved here, and we had our first argument…for nothing. That day I swore I hated him…now I don't ever want him to stop loving me."

Brick grinned, happy to hear that things between them changed for the better, and hopefully would stay that way. While thinking about that, Samantha came to mind, and a smile threatened to form. He still remembered when he first saw her, and how crazy he felt inside, not really knowing the feeling before. He could admit that Blossom had his attention because of her smarts and beauty, but Samantha had his heart from the first second he saw her. Blossom couldn't contest her, and her friendship was more than enough for him. 

"Samantha is all I'll ever need." He said, out loud, not even knowing it until Blossom gave a little squeal,

"Brick is in love…"

"Too much in it. I don't mind though. It's a beautiful thing."

"I guess Buttercup would be inclined to agree." Blossom said, with a small smile, 

Blossom smiled and thought about Buttercup walking into the house with the brightest smile on her face that wasn't existent ever since Butch had first come to town. Blossom wasn't overly thrilled, but with Butch around, a twin form had been alive and running and raising hell with Buttercup, but somehow romance hadn't formed, and Buttercup and he became best friends. It was almost ironic that even after hearing about the history of their parents, how they were counterparts, nothing happened between the four's opposites. They seemed to have followed the example of their parents and went for someone that wasn't like them in most ways.

Bubbles and Boomer had strayed from their parent's example, and saw fit to find love in each other, believing they're the only ones that would understand each other. Everyone sometimes agreed the same, but at the same time saw that at times they needed to search the world and see if there was someone that might fit their other needs. Of course, Boomer speaks for Bubbles and himself when he says, "_Maybe you should go somewhere and find someone that might fit your needs and stay the fuck out of our love life._"

"Likewise with Bruiser." Brick said, "Sometimes I found it crazy that we never ended up with each other Blossom."

Blossom raised an eyebrow to Brick, "Why?"

"I don't know. Not like I want to, don't get me wrong, I just find it as surprising as anybody else what it all turned out to be. Everyone was _sure_ we would've been together by now…even Sam…"

"Well, sometimes life doesn't go as you think it would Brick." Blossom said, with a small smile at her friend's perceptiveness, "Although I know what you mean. I always told myself I'd go with you before Butch. That's how much I hated him at the time."

"Funny how I told you to give him a chance. I knew he wanted you ever since we came here…from the first fight you two ever had." Brick said, with a chuckle, "It was hilarious."

"Whatever Brick." She said, "I'm guessing Samantha's going to want for you to be on time when you two go out, so you're going to need to pick up the pace so you can be well rested."

Brick checked the time on his watch. "Yeah, she will be. Butch and yourself were going somewhere?"

"He said he was coming to my house…he had a surprise for me from what he told me but won't tell me what it is and its killing me Brick."

Brick laughed a little and gave his best friend a hug. "I guess we'll just cut our walk short so we can go home and find some sleep."

Blossom gave a curt shrug and then nodded before taking to the sky and completing the rest of her destination by air. Brick nodded back and then flew off towards the east where his house was located, after watching Blossom's trail fall behind as she traveled north. 

His best friend was right. As the saying goes, life is full of surprises, and with them, love proved to pop of the box with too many of them. Some good, some bad, but all the same it turned out to work out just fine for them. Hopefully, it'd stay that way.

center~~~~~~~/center

Bruiser walked over to his locker, in pursuit of getting his books so he could find Buttercup and see what trouble the pair could get in before he found his way back to Brooklyn. He was going to make the trip with Brick and most likely all of his brothers, although he had a feeling that Blossom wouldn't approve of Butch going with him…that was something that could be fixed, since Blossom didn't have much say in the whole issue. 

While opening his locker, he felt a hand place a strong grip on his shoulder. He came face to face with his Bryan, and almost shuddered at the electric blue hue of his eyes. If not for a few differences, one could say they were brothers as well. Bruiser stepped back and smiled a little bit at the sight of the boy that he had all but plucked into a wall before he left. Bryan gave the same look, although he wasn't the first to talk.

"Now you're ready to fight me?" Bruiser questioned,

"No…I don't feel like it anymore. I'm just here to drop it all." Bryan answered, crossing his shoulders, 

"What made you wanna do that?" Bruiser said, disappointed that he couldn't fight him like he was itching to for the fun of it, "Was it the ass-whoopin' my brother laid on you?"

"Not at all. That one made me more determined to find you…_and_ him. Teresa was the reason I stopped. She told me a little about you."

Bruiser smirked at the name. So the little female had been his…Bruiser mused to himself that eh could've messed with her before getting with Buttercup. At the thought of her Bruiser had smiled a little and then looked back up to Bryan with a look of curiosity.

"She did 'eh?" Bruiser said, going through his locker, and closing it all in one swift bang, 

"Yeah, she did. It was crazy, but she stopped me from making war with just about all seven of you." 

"You backed down for a girl Bryan? What would everyone at home think?" Bruiser said, 

"The same thing they'd think about you when they find out your nose is open by some evil looking green eyed girl."

"That's my Buttercup." Bruiser said, proudly, not caring if the whole world knew that he loved her, "If somebody fucks with her, they automatically fuck with me, if she doesn't tear you up first."

Bryan let out a hard laugh at that and then patted Bruiser on the arm, signaling his leave, and not even going through memories of what happened when they had last seen each other. For anything in the world, Bryan thought it was the weirdest start of a friendship, or at least peace within the town. Bruiser however thought it was just one less person to kill, and for that he was halfway disappointed. 

As soon as he was reminded his girl was out of the school somewhere, awaiting his return from when they last parted ways, he walked on out of the school, ready to swoop her up and get into trouble or just wrestle with her until they got tired enough to just want to lay there.

center~~~~~~~/center

Butch and Boomer sat in the bleachers of the school, with Butch just exiting football practice, and Bubbles still having a few minutes left for her session with the cheerleading squad, Boomer sat quietly, watching his girlfriend talk and giggle and slightly blush whenever some of the male counterparts of the squad came on to her. Boomer would be pleased whenever she pointed up over at the bleachers to show them that he was her boyfriend, but it still peeved him at times of the way boys wouldn't give up and at the way she was slowly falling in to their attentions.

"I'm really sick of this shit." Boomer stated out loud, when Butch had threw his brother a glance, 

"What shit?" Butch queried, 

"That." Boomer said, pointing out towards the two boys that were pushing up on her, 

"You ain't like me dude." Butch said, "Let somebody push up on Blossom like that and they'll get the business."

Boomer laughed a little, "I really don't feel like pounding out nobody right now. It ain't them I'm worried about. She's smiling in their face and whatnot. It's sickening."

"Boomer, Bubbles is beautiful. She's a happy person. You have to expect that. It ain't that she doesn't love you because I know she'll kill a thousand girls that ride on you to show you she loves you. You need to stop being jealous."

"Yeah whatever." Boomer said, as he looked back out at the small crowd, 

Bubbles, decked out in the white cheerleading outfit, for the game that was supposed to be on for the night, gave Butch a chaste kiss on the cheek, and then straddled Boomer who gave her a small smile.

"Hey." She said, in a shy tone, while Butch excused himself, 

"Hey you." Boomer said, while just kissing her on the lips, and stopping to look in her eyes, "You are beautiful."

Bubbles blushed at the way he said that, much harder than she had when the boys had came up to her. That pleased Boomer's jealousy and with that he pulled her close and just started to kiss her, slipping her the tongue. Bubbles accepted it, liking her boyfriend's possessiveness although she knew it was climbing to new heights, and it was becoming somewhat dangerous to her. She didn't want Boomer to be jealous because she loved him and only him. 

"_I guess this is how it is when the tables are turned._" She thought as she let go, and then looked him in his eyes, 

"I love you Boomie." She said, stroking his face, while he smiled a bit more, 

"I know." He said, grabbing her hand in his own, "I love you too. Don't forget it."

"I should be saying the same to you." Bubbles rebutted, "But I won't. I have you and you have me."

Boomer smiled at the familiar line they had and believing it deep within himself, no worries in his mind when he responded with, "Always."

center~~~~~~~/center

Bruiser walked hand in hand with Buttercup as soon as he saw her. She wore a one piece suit that fit her curves perfectly, in that color that he thought was made for her. He looked over at her and sighed, with that making her look up at him.

"I'm going out there tonight sweetness." Bruiser said, his tone a tad bit down, 

"Sweetness?" Buttercup said, not minding the first part of his admittance for the second, "Since when am I sweet?"

"Never. That's why I'm calling you that." Bruiser said, as Buttercup grinned at his small joke, 

"You're an asshole."

"You love me."

"I know but that still makes you an asshole." Buttercup stated, not at all giving in, 

The two kept walking on in silence until they reached the front of the Utonium's home. That was when reality struck Buttercup and she hugged her boyfriend, while giving him a small kiss on the cheek before pulling away. Bruiser had looked at her when she did that move, finding it too innocent for Buttercup herself to just give him a kiss on the cheek and that in itself was…sweet.

Bruiser grabbed her around her waist, and then kissed her deeply with all the passion inside of him, and more that was left over even when he was finished. He traced her face with his finger and smiled at her, while Buttercup gave a small shy smile back. He chuckled a little bit and then kissed along her neckline.

"You are sweet Buttercup…"

"Really?" she asked, more like moaned out, 

"Yeah." Bruiser answered, his voice coming out in a groan, "My sweetness."

Buttercup giggled a little bit, although her laughter subsided into a moan. She held onto her boyfriend, although she knew it wouldn't be the last time she saw him. He'd only be gone for a few days, and he'd be back. For some reason she didn't know if she could wait that long at all.

"Don't do anything stupid." Buttercup said, "And be careful."

"Babe, look at who you're talking to. Why would I end up in danger?" Bruiser said, his fierce bravado amusing Buttercup for only a few seconds, 

"I just don't want you to get in trouble…I love you too much to lose you." Buttercup said, somehow getting a strange feeling within herself that he'd run into trouble, 

"I love you too." Bruiser said, putting all jokes aside, "And I will alright?"

Buttercup nodded as they shared one more passionate kiss before she saw Bruiser zip into the sky, with his dark brown trail following behind. It was then Buttercup sighed and walked inside of the house. She hoped within herself that Bruiser would be okay, and that he wouldn't do anything rash or stupid, because she tended to use her brawn before her brains sometimes. Buttercup held Bruiser to his promise though. He'd come back to her…she hoped.

center~~~~~~~/center

centerButtercup Utonium

4:03 PM

I'm kind of worried about Bruiser and the fact that he's going back to New York. Probably because of the fact of his father getting killed. I didn't want the same to happen to him…or worse. I should have more faith in my boyfriend, but I love him too much to lose him. Of course I'm not letting anybody know this even if it kills me, because I have to be strong for him and can't break lose like a twig for nothing at all. But…I still hope he comes out okay.

Bruiser Plutonia

4:07 PM

I'm ready for anything. I'm hoping to run into Saluke so I can finally put his trifling no good ass inside of a grave. The way I feel about him, when I'm done with him, the only good his carcass would serve is for food for the damn pigeons, rats and roaches to eat off of. I know I'm graphically speaking and its harsh, but look at what that motherfucka did to my mother…if she's telling the truth, but I'm sure she doesn't waste her time off of bullshit like that. For Buttercup I have to stay alive though, although I don't think there's a slight chance that I'll die…okay maybe…but I'm gonna have Brick with me for backup, and most likely Butch just in case…depends on whether he's swapping spit with Blossom or not…anyway for Buttercup-my sweet one-I'm gonna come out alive at all costs.

Bubbles Utonium

4:13 PM

Buttercup isn't telling me, but I know she's mostly worried about Bruiser. I halfway heard about him going back to New York tonight to see his mother, but I know she has that feeling something's going to happen. I hope nothing does for the sake of her, but if something does, I'm sure Bruiser could take care of it. There's not much any of us couldn't do./center

Author's Review Responses-

Kagoyasha-Thank you! I hope to finish this story, I have no idea when, seeing as how everything stands in my way, but I'll get it done. ;)

Kazumi-chan-In this story Buttercup has one, but as for knowing what happens in their future episodes, I don't know shit. I'm just the writer with the imagination…just about every writer on here is one with an imagination (LOL)

Kitty-Thanks for the strong compliment. It makes me smile. ^.^

Raku Ozzarian princess-I'll try my best to keep the story going. Thank you!

Ledophole-I'VE UPDATED! You still haven't! It's kind of weird when I think about it though. Over the course of writing this story and the one before, I started out being 15 years old. Now I'm 17…and we both haven't finished off any stories yet! (LOL) Anyway, I hope you continue your sotry sometime soon, even if I don't update for another million years, although I'm hoping that won't happen. I'm glad you still like it though.

SheaStar-I'm glad to help save the world in some kind of way, although I like hearing about violence such as people getting their ass kicked in clubs (I'm a bad person so what…LOL) Either way reading your review kind of told me how long I put off writing this chapter, and now I'm ashamed of myself. Its been four months. I'm so so so so sorry! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and it made up for it. 

Hairy Gregory-For a mathematician I have to say you write pretty well to me. Math isn't too much my subject, but I'll survive it. Anyway, thanks for yet another review, being one of many reviewers on the site to review each and every chapter of my story. (LOL) I appreciate it and I hoped you liked this chapter as well. 

To all my other/anonymous reviewers-THANKS A BUNCHES! (LOL) 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Author's Notes: Unfortunately, I have to say that I'm at the final chapter of this story between my favorite Powerpuff and her handsomely devilish counterpart. I thank all of you that's ever stopped to read the story, yet haven't given a review, and those that's faithfully read the story, finding it as entertaining to read it as I have when I wrote it, and for making this the most reviewed story I've ever written. I've seen stories with over 500 reviews, but my little 60+ reviews make me happy that somebody cares and I'm flattered that I received that many. So thanks to all, and without further adieu, I present:  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"You know...if I knew you'd be making last minute decisions, I would've just stayed in bed."  
  
The comment came from Blossom, who was being nestled in Butch's arms, somehow disarrayed at the fact that he suddenly felt the need to accompany his brother on their trip to New York. She didn't like that he wanted to go, because she felt if it was Bruiser's business to see his mother, then it was his and his alone. Butch wasn't needed in that situation.  
  
"I'm sorry Pinkie." He said, rubbing his stomach in that circular motion, "I just have a feeling I need to go or else something won't go right."  
  
Blossom moved from under Butch to turn and look into his eyes. She saw a worry there that only could come from wanting to protect his brother. Blossom clearly understood it, from being around Bubbles and Buttercup and wanting them to stay out of trouble. She also knew it was something worse that could come along and he just wanted to be there just in case Bruiser alone couldn't handle it. Somehow Blossom thought that Bruiser was stronger than his brothers because of the fact that he was born as a single child instead of a group of triplets. As she watched Buttercup and Bruiser fight around the time they were together on some of her idle moments, she came to find out that Bruiser was stronger but not physically. He was sharper in his thinking and that's what got him out of deep ruts when it came to fighting the unforgiving Buttercup.  
  
Either way she knew she had to let her boyfriend go, because she knew she'd be guilty if she didn't let him go and Bruiser didn't come out of the city in one piece. She was also afraid that Butch wouldn't forgive her for it...not that it was really her decision anyway.  
  
"I don't believe you'd stress that we needed to be together on this night and then leave me for it." Blossom said, softly while she messed with the cowlick that he grabbed her hand off of,  
  
"I know, and I promise when I get back, nothing would come between this shit..." he sighed exasperated, "I just don't think I'd feel right if I didn't go."  
  
Blossom crawled up to her boyfriend and then hugged him while placing a kiss on top of his head. She laid her head on his shoulder, knowing she'd miss his presence for a little while, but hoping they came back within the morning. Butch rubbed the small of her back before looking into her rose colored eyes again.  
  
"Be good for me sexy." He said, while kissing Blossom on her lips, adding a little tongue, as Blossom sighed at the passion it left within her, only being left with one response,  
  
"Come back in one piece." ============================================================================ ==  
  
It was incredibly clear why Buttercup had been worried upon his departure to meet his mother. It was a warning to be prepared. Bruiser and his brothers stood there and faced what would be a challenge they hoped to live through, as they saw Saluke-their father's assassin-engulfed with an unstable chemical running through his veins that gave him an edge they wished they never saw.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Bruiser had flown into the apartment of which his mother told him she was staying in. His brothers had followed him and told him they'd be standing by. Bruiser walked inside after seeing a younger, fresher looking woman open up the door and smile at him. Her beauty and happiness made him smile back and openly hug her for the first time ever since he was a baby. Tears of joy seemed to overtake them as they stood there and they'd walk in to catch up on how things were when she left him.  
  
Melissa had told him about why she put him there in the first place and when Bruiser and her seemed to finally connect in some way possible, the whole apartment building had begun to shake, thus Bruiser and his brothers finding themselves at the bottom level, coming face to face with Saluke. It was then the four boys that stood for the legacy of Raven Plutonia had fell into stance, only after uttering one word each of their own surprise of seeing the deranged man outside.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Fuckin'..."  
  
"Shit."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Saluke walked straight towards Bruiser, lifting him up and pulling him at eve-level with him.  
  
"You've boasted how I could never kill you because it was simply impossible boy, but it's a bit too early to ever assume shit right?"  
  
"Dude even if you fought me you'd never be able to kill me." Bruiser spat into his face, while Saluke had evilly cackled at his comeback,  
  
"And that makes what happened to your father even more of a joke. That's what he kept telling me, yet I put a bullet through his heart."  
  
At that remark, a flash of green pierced through the air, with Saluke being kicked across the face, courtesy of Butch. That's when Butch forcefully stepped on Saluke's face.  
  
"Son of a fuckin' bitch." He said, slowly and gravely, "Do you know how it felt to hear my father fuckin' died?"  
  
"Fuck you." Saluke said, "I don't give a fuck about how you felt. I always hated your father, and your bullshit is making you look more and more like him by the second."  
  
"Good...so my father could be the last thing you look at before you head to your grave." Butch said, before driving his foot inside of his stomach, inch by inch, before Saluke knocked him back with his eye beam,  
  
"No, you could look at me rather. I was always better looking than that bastard anyway."  
  
Brick took his hand at trying. He punched him dead in the face and attacked him dead on, with his hands burning of fire while he punched him, so the scorching of his skin could be heard with each punch he delivered on him. Saluke let out a dark energy that threw Brick back, with Brick throwing a ball of fire at him on instinct, with it honing in on his heart. It stood there, while Saluke let out a wild cry, while he tried to remove it, and while it scorched his hand, he threw it at Boomer, who clapped his hand with a sound wave bouncing the ball of fire back at its owner.  
  
Saluke again shrieked, with more of his skin coming off of the surface of his skin, eating away at the object that was taken away. Bruiser stood strong, aiming his own energy at his stepfather, the man who was about to become no more. Bruiser had detonated a hole underneath him, that sent him falling straight through and into the earth, while Brick's fireball burned a hole straight through his heart, sending him to his impending death. Boomer had then clapped the earth open shut with his attack, and with that, the four brothers had dropped to the ground, leaning on each other for support and breathing heavily after their short, but rampant battle.  
  
"It's about damn time the bastard died." Boomer said, a smirk plastered on his face,  
  
"Like Hammurabi's Code." Brick said, "An eye for an eye."  
  
The other three chuckled at that, finding Brick a tad too historical for the moment, although the saying fit the tone just right. Bruiser had just thought about Buttercup and wondered if she just knew him well or whatever happened. He wouldn't have too long to think about it however...  
  
Melissa came running out of the building, out of wind and hoping all was well with the boys, especially her son most of all.  
  
"Bruiser, are y'all okay?" she said, after seeing the crazed battle she couldn't take part in,  
  
"Yeah. We're fine." Bruiser responded, "We're just gonna sit out here for a few seconds."  
  
"Umm, alright." Melissa said, "I'm giving y'all five minutes...and then I want you to go home."  
  
Bruiser had afterwards, ran to his mother and told her he'd come and see her often and whatnot, and then gave her another hug before he turned to his siblings and decided they'd make their trip homeward bound through the night. Melissa had informed them to be careful since she wasn't about to argue about what could happen. She knew they were pretty capable of taking care of themselves, so it wasn't any use of trying to tell them otherwise.  
  
As their colors dissipated in the sky, while she watched her son and his half brothers disappear she sighed, looking at how much happier her son was, even if he'd just finished killing his stepfather in front of her very eyes. She knew the reason he was around was to kill her and that Bruiser had stepped in the way to help her made her feel happy that he was conceived and born. No qualms, no regrets. ============================================================================ ==  
  
The four teens had walked inside of their house, more like fell through the door of it, when Marina came rushing down the stairs. She was surprised that her children came back sooner than she expected. What she was also surprised that they were tired and with that, she helped each of them upstairs towards their room-a tiring task in itself-and put them to bed the best she could. They were being treated as if they were five, but of course, that's how Marina would see her little men as. No matter if they were five or fifty five years old. That's how her love for them ran, even for Bruiser, who had quickly become her own from the day he stepped through her door.  
  
She walked back into the kitchen and then picked up the phone to call her long time friend. He picked up the phone within two rings with a half sleepy voice.  
  
"John?" she said, "Marina."  
  
"Oh okay." He said, "Are the boys back already?"  
  
"Yeah...they looked really tired though like they ran into something." Marina answered, "Just let the girls know they have nothing to worry about...I know they were worrying."  
  
John chuckled, only answering with, "I will Marina. Get some rest now."  
  
Marina laughed a little bit, knowing that he was well and ready to get back to sleep, because the man had a habit of sleepwalking if he didn't get his sleep. So with that, she let him go and walk upstairs to her room and lay on the bed, where she looked over at her side to see the spot where her husband would've been, with a single tear sliding down the side of her eye. She wiped it away, knowing Raven would've thought her to be somewhat weak in mourning him gone, but there were moments when she longed for him to come back into her life.  
  
She turned on her side, when she suddenly felt an arm around her waist, pulling her close against a warm body, and a kiss on that spot on her neck. A sigh left Marina's lips as she turned to her raven haired fiend. She giggled a little as she ran her hands through his hair a little.  
  
"I'm really losing my mind...again." She said to herself more than to him, although he'd heard her,  
  
"You're not. You have to be strong for my boys Marina...you need to be strong for me." He said,  
  
"I don't think I could every night when I come and you're not here. It hurts Raven...I love you too much...I wish you could stay."  
  
"I know." He said in his soothing tone, "I told you before Marina, I can't be here. It'd go against the grand scheme of things."  
  
"Fuck the grand scheme of things. Nobody knows the grand scheme of things in my heart that you belong to me." Marina snapped, "My sons could come here out of the life you messed up-accidentally or not-and fall in love, and yet and still nobody could come along and fall in love with me."  
  
"The most obvious thing to do is move on sugar." He said, moving some of her hair out of her face,  
  
"I don't want to." She countered, "I can't look at anybody the way I looked at you. When I first saw you I loved you..."  
  
"...and I you, but it can't be." Raven said, his whole resolve breaking at what life dealt him from the beginning, "It just can't."  
  
With that, he slipped away into the darkness, when Marina felt herself bracing for the pain and onslaught of tears that she thought would come, but once again, only a serene calm would engulf her and take her back to sleep, only to dream memories of what had been, and signs of what needed to be. Marina then decided, in as much strength as possible, to keep pressing forward. She had to for her sons, but she needed love like the next person.  
  
"All in due time..." Raven whispered in her ear, inside of her dreams, "All in due time..." ============================================================================ ==  
  
Buttercup flew over to the place where she first met her beloved, wondering if he'd ever show up. She came to notice that nobody ever really renovated the place at all, and for their sick fun, she ended up flying towards the tree she had been to ample times while wondering if love would ever find her. She looked in the initials she had carved in their and then smiled at them, looking at the lie that beheld itself while she looked on. Buttercup was no longer alone, so she could now add her boyfriend's initials.  
  
Buttercup slightly jumped when she felt Bruiser's arms snake around her waist and he chuckled a little kissing her on her right cheek.  
  
"How'd you know where to find me?"  
  
"I ran into this tree once..." Bruiser said, "I swear I knew it was yours and wondered why the hell my initials wasn't with yours...and you're just now putting them. I guess I have to make your shit look prettier than this..."  
  
With that, Bruiser used his eyebeams to put two more words under Buttercup's handiwork. The two words read, together forever. With that, Buttercup looked at her boyfriend and sat down on the heavy branch, while he followed suit.  
  
"We really gonna be together forever Bruiser?"  
  
"We better be." He said, "Or else..."  
  
"Or else what?" Buttercup snapped,  
  
"Or else." Bruiser said, smirking at her rising temper,  
  
"You get on my motherfuckin' nerves you know that?" Buttercup said, as she took to the air and back to the ground, only to turn and walk right into Bruiser.  
  
"So?" he said,  
  
Buttercup pushed him, making him hit the floor with her over him as she straddled him. She looked into his eyes and giggled a little, oddly remembering the first time they ever met. She ran her hands up and down his body, making him twitch a little, when she looked down.  
  
"I know I'm sexy but if you really want me to turn you out just say so." Bruiser said, bringing back up the memory of what she did to him,  
  
"Don't tempt me. I just might take you up on that offer." She told him, giving him a devilish look,  
  
"I wouldn't mind if you did." Bruiser said,  
  
"I know you wouldn't." Buttercup said, while she found herself being flipped over, only to look into his deep chocolate eyes,  
  
"Ain't no need to rush. I have you from now until forever remember?" Bruiser said, as his lips overtook hers in a passionate filled kiss that made both of them moan and groan at the sensation it caused.  
  
When they let go, any trace of sexual innuendo was gone. The only thing left was passion and love for the other. Something neither of them never thought to happen to the other that was found in each other.  
  
Bruiser took his finger and outlined her face while he took his remaining hand and ruffled her hair with it. Buttercup slapped his hand away and then looked him in the eye and giggled a little bit.  
  
"I love you cutie."  
  
"I love you too sweetie."  
  
And with that, the two kissed, blocking the world out and only thinking of each other, in their own world where no one else knew where to find them, and no one else could take them away from the other. It was that place that they could only find, when they each let unsubmissive wits slide and just lose themselves in each other in the bottomless pool of desire called love.  
  
The End...For the Moment...  
  
Author's Notes: I know the ending was so short and corny, and I didn't leave it open wide for an impending trilogy or series. I was thinking of continuing it with Bubbles and Boomer and closing it with Brick and Samantha, but I'm not sure if I could keep it up. If you all would like to see one, I'd take it into consideration. I have so much to do though, so if I should set out for everything, then you'd most likely have long waits in between. So until then, I'm finished rambling on. Until later. 


End file.
